An Affair To Remember
by OTHNaley123
Summary: Haley puts her own marriage on the rocks when she has an affair with the Tree Hill Ravens basketball coach Nathan Scott. BUT the only question remains was it just a fling or are there feelings involved.
1. Back To School

Hey One Tree Hill fans. This is my very first OTH fic, so don't judge to hard. This idea has been stuck in my head for a while and I have finally decided to start writing it. My favorite couple on the show is clearly Nathan & Haley than again who isn't a fan of this couple. So here is the first of my first One Tree Hill fic.

**An Affair To Remember**

**Chapter 1: Back To School**

Haley James-Parker stood in the kitchen at the counter fixing her 5 year old son's lunch for his sitter's. She stared out the kitchen window as she kept applying peanut butter repeatedly onto her son's sandwich.

"I don't want that much peanut butter" her son Jamie said as he climbed up onto the kitchen chair.

Haley quickly glanced at her son than at the sandwich "Sorry baby" she sighed.

"Are you nervous" he asked.

"Yeah a little bit buddy" she threw away the sandwich and got a new slice of bread out. Haley was starting her first teaching job teaching English at Tree Hill High School and she was extremely nervous about starting it.

"You be ok. Your a good teacher" her son said.

Haley smiled and chuckled "Thanks baby".

"When is daddy coming back home from work" the 5 year old asked.

Haley sighed, her husband Ryan was always gone on business and rarely home. "Umm, I think daddy said he would be home tomorrow night".

Jamie smiled "Good. I think daddy needs to be home more".

"I agree with you on that buddy" Haley put the sandwich she just made in a sandwich bag and grabbed an apple "Why don't you go get your bag and a few toys to take over to Aunt Brooke's" she said.

"Ok" Jamie jumped off the chair and left the kitchen.

Haley picked up her cell phone off the counter and dialed her husband's number. She sighed as the call went straight to voicemail "Hey this is Ryan, you know what to do so do it" the man's voice said.

"Ryan, it's me. I was hoping to talk to you before I went to work but I guess your busy at work right now. Just please tell me you are coming home tomorrow. Jamie misses you..." Haley paused "and I miss you" she sighed "I just hate that you are gone all the time. Call me back. I love you" she ended the call.

"Come on mama, lets go" Jamie said excitedly as he ran out the front door with his bag and an arm full of toys. He was always excited when he went to his Aunt Brooke's.

"Jamie wait" Haley sighed and grabbed his lunch along with her purse and bag for work and hurrying out of the house after her son.

Nathan Scott walked into his office at Tree Hill High School and looked around his new office. He was one of the new teaching staff at Tree Hill High, his position was the coach of the basketball team and PE teacher.

He sat at his desk looking at his schedule of classes for the day. "A staff meeting before my first class" he said as he studied his schedule "Ugh great. All those old hags in there" he sighed and picked up his keys and cell phone off his desk and got up and left the room as he headed to the teacher's lounge. He wasn't feeling this staff meeting at all, when he meant all the teachers before half of the teachers were old and he always felt like they didn't like him.

Nathan started to go into the teachers lounge as Haley bumped into him as she started to enter also. "I'm so sorry" Haley said as she put her cell phone in her purse.

Nathan chuckled "It's fine. Let me guess, first day also" he asked as he stepped aside and let her go in first.

"Yeah" she entered the teacher's lounge "Your first day too" she asked.

Nathan nodded "Yep".

Haley chuckled "It's bad enough i'm nervous as hell about teaching kids and now I have to make it through a staff meeting" she sat down at one of the chairs at the teacher's table "Some of these teachers are my teachers from high school, I feel like I'm being graded for this" she chuckled nervously.

Nathan sat down in the chair beside her "Tell me about it" he exhaled "That one science teacher gives me the evil eye still" he chuckled.

Haley stared at him "I don't believe we have been formally introduced. I'm Haley James-Parker" she put her hand out.

"Nathan Scott" he shook her hand.

"I'm 07'. What class year were you" Haley asked.

"Same" Nathan said.

"How do I not know you than" she said. She had a questioned look on her face.

Well I attended my sophomore year than my dad transferred me to West Bloomfield High and than I returned for the last half of my senior year" Nathan said.

"Oh so that's why I don't know you" she cleared her throat.

"Trust me if you knew why, you wouldn't be that imp..." Nathan paused as the teacher's lounge door opened up.

The young teachers both glanced at the teacher's lounge doorway as a bunch of teachers entered the room. The teachers started sitting at the table as the principal walked in behind them.

Haley and Nathan both glanced at each other noticing they were the only young teachers in there.

"I don't think i'm gonna be eating my lunch in here" Haley mumbled.

"Me neither" Nathan snickered "Well my door is always open if you want company or someone to talk to" he said lowly and looked at her.

"Same here" she smiled.

"Ok let's get to down to business" the principal said loudly.

Nathan and Haley both sat back in there seats as they listened to the principal.

**PLEASE COMMENT!**

**5 Reviews Unlock Chapter 2!**

**Chapter 2 will be posted soon! :)**


	2. Lunch On Boardwalk

**I do not own any of One Tree Hill unfortantly :(**

**Thanks for the amazing reviews everyone. As promised here is Chapter 2 of An Affair To Remember. Your reviews really motivate me to write more, so don't forget after reading this chapter to hit that review button below and leave me a comment. :)**

**Chapter 2: Lunch On Boardwalk**

"Your homework assignment is to read Chapter 1 in your texts and do the quick answers sections" Haley looked at the clock as she walked down to the front of the classroom. She knew the bell to dismiss class was about to ring any minute now and she was pretty anxious to get her class over with.

"Ahh" The students groaned.

Haley chuckled "Hey I'm not being hard here; the "real" homework will assigned later this week" she said as she stared at all the students.

The school bell suddenly rang. The students all quickly gathered their text books together and started leaving the room.

"Have a great day everyone" Haley greeted her students as she walked around to her desk and sat down. She watched as all of her students left her classroom. Haley put her hands over her head and sighed. She was relieved her second class was over for they day but she had to tackle two more classes after lunch and she was hoping they would go a lot easier than her first class. Haley sat up in her chair and pulled her drawer out and picked up her cell phone. The message "One missed call/voicemail" flashed on her cell phone. Haley clicked the button to listen to the voicemail and put it up to her ear.

"Hey hun it's me. Sorry to tell you this but it looks like this trip may be a bit longer than planned. I have to stay now until Saturday at the latest. I love you. I'll see you soon" the guy's voice said.

Haley hung up and put the phone down. "Again" she sighed. She was getting tired of her husband's work always making him take business trips to Chicago, Pittsburgh, Tampa, San Francisco, New York. Those business trips he took never seemed to end and it was like the stay where ever he went kept getting longer and longer. She was lucky if she seen her own husband once a week and frankly she was getting tired of it. Haley picked up her phone again and dialed her husband's numbers.

"Hey it's Ryan, you know what to do so do it" those were the familar words that Haley was know starting to hear whenever she called her husband.

She sighed "Ryan, we're going to need to talk. These work hours are getting absurd. What am I suppose to tell Jamie now. He was really looking forward to you coming home tomorrow night..." she sighed and paused, how was she going to break this news to her own son. "And I was also looking forward to you coming home. I miss you. Call me back. I love you" she hung up the phone as she completed her message.

She reached in her desk drawer and pulled out her purse and picked up her work keys off her desk. Haley got up out of her chair and walked out of the classroom as she put her cell phone and work keys in her purse and rummaged through her purse looking for her car keys "Ugh where are they" she groaned as she walked the quiet empty hallway. "Uh huh" she found her car keys at the bottom of her purse as she rounded the corner and bumped into someone. Her purse spilled all over the floor.

"I'm so sor..." she looked up and seen who she bumped into. She couldn't believe who it. "Nathan" she chuckled nervously.

"We really should stop meeting like this" he smiled.

"Your telling me" she snickered. She got down and started picking up everything and put it back in her purse.

Nathan bent down and helped her pick up her stuff.

"Thank you" she smiled as she put some things in her purse.

"Your welcome" Nathan picked up a few more things including some wallet size pictures. He stared at one picture that was a picture of Jamie. "Your son" he asked.

Haley looked up and chuckled "Yeah that's my son Jamie" she stood up.

"Cute. He looks like you" Nathan handed her the photos.

Haley took the photos from Nathan and put them in her purse "Thanks".

"How old is he" Nathan asked.

"He just turned 5 a few weeks ago" Haley said.

"Aw that's cool" Nathan said.

"Yeah" Haley chuckled. "Are you off somewhere" she curiously asked.

"Out for lunch. I'm not staying here" he snickered.

"Yeah me too" she said.

"Your welcome to join me if you want" Nathan offered.

Haley couldn't help but smile "Sure. I'd like to".

"Alright" Nathan opened the door for her.

They both left the school for lunch.

"So how's your first day so far"? Haley asked as they both walked down the boardwalk beside each other eating a sub.

"It's going alright. Some of those kids really know how to push your buttons" Nathan chuckled.

"Tell me about it" Haley sighed "I had a few of them myself but there was this one student in my second period class who literally mocked me, I ended up sending him to the principal's office".

Nathan looked at her "Who was it" he asked. Nathan was against people teasing and mocking another person.

"Umm I think his name was Jason or Jacob" she chuckled "Sorry I haven't memorized all my students names yet". Haley took a bite out of her buffalo chicken sub.

"I think I know who you are talking about. I've heard some stories about this kid" Nathan sat down at the picnic table near the water and took a bite out of his meatball marinara sub.

Haley sat down on the other side and continued to eat her sub. .

"Haley, you have a little sauce" Nathan circled his finger by his lip.

She chuckled nervously and wiped her face with her napkin. "Did I get it" she asked.

Nathan chuckled "No let me" he took his finger wiped it off below he bottom lip.

They both stared at each other for a second.

"Uh thanks" Haley said.

Nathan couldn't believe what she just did. He quickly glanced at his watch on his wrist "We...we should get back to the school" Nathan said.

Haley nodded in agreement "Yeah we should" she got up.

They both left the boardwalk as they walked to Nathan's car to go back to school.

**5 Reviews unlock Chapter 3.**

**PLEASE COMMENT!**

**Don't worry fans it'll start heating up between Nathan and Haley very very soon. **

**In Chapter 3, we will finally see Brooke and we will meet Haley's husband Ryan**

**Thanks again for the great reviews, your reviews really motivated me to write more. :)**


	3. Poetry In Motion

**I do not own One Tree Hill. **

**AUTHORS NOTE: **

**To my reviewers GottaluvNaley and BDavisFanatic.**** Keep reading though because there is a very BIG twist about Jamie coming up really soon!**

**Want fic updates and spoilers and news about the new fic I will soon be starting; than head over to my profile and you will see a link there that will direct you to my facebook fan page. You have to "like" the page to get all the inside scoop. :) I hope you all will join. :)**

**Because of the reviews I got it really motivated me to write a much longer chapter.**

**Well anyway like I promised. Here is Chapter 3. I love hearing what you guys have to say about my fics. Your reviews really motivate me to write more. :)**

**Chapter 3: Poetry In Motion**

The sun streamed in the big classroom as Haley sat at her desk getting everything ready for her first class of the day. Even though it was almost the end of the first week of school, she was still trying to adjust to her new job and the students.

As the warning bell rang throughout the school, students started walking into the classroom and sitting down at their desks. Haley picked up a stack of papers and walked over to the door as the rest of her students came to class. "Oh hey good morning" Haley couldn't help but smile when she seen Nathan walking over to her classroom.

"Morning, Hales" Nathan greeted her.

Haley stared at him and had a serious look on her face "Um what did you just call me" she asked.

Nathan bit his bottom lip "Hales" he answered.

Haley chuckled "I like it. Nobody has ever called me that" she smiled.

"Ok" he chuckled.

"Come on in" Haley motioned for him to come.

Nathan walked in the room as Haley shut the door.

"Ok class, Nathan... sorry I mean Coach Scott is gonna be joining us this period" Haley confirmed. Just yesterday, Nathan talked Haley into letting him sit in her class this period since this class was giving her more trouble than her other classes. He didn't like how students tried to take advantage of her and try to walk all over her.

Some of the students in the class groaned in disappointment.

Haley and Nathan both chuckled, they knew exactly why the students did that.

"So today we're going to be doing poetry" Haley said excitedly and smiled.

Nathan took some of the papers out of Haley's hand and started passing them around the class.

Haley passed the papers out to the other half of the class.

"Poetry is my favorite. There's always special meaning behind everything you read in poetry. So the papers you are getting each have a different poem a paragraph after you are done reading on what you think the poem means" Haley explained to the class as she went down the aisle of desks and passed them out.

Nathan walked to the back of the room as he finished passing the last of the papers to those who didn't get one. Nathan sighed and rolled his eyes when he seen Jacob, the so called basketball captain on his team, he noticed the ear buds in his ears. He bent down "Hey man what you listening to" Nathan asked the young high school student

The boy removed the ear buds from his ears "Oh hey coach. Coolio" he answered.

"Nice" Nathan smiled. Nathan's expression than changed to a serious look "I'll take this" he took Jacob's iPod right out of the hand "You can have it back at the end of the day" Nathan added. Nathan started to walk away from the student when he Jacob stand up. He knew right there that Jacob was about to start something. "Jacob, I would advise you don't do what you are about to do" Nathan said in a strict voice as he walked up to the front of the class.

Jacob sat back down at his desk with a mad look on his face.

Haley walked up to Nathan "Thank you" she mouthed to him

Nathan nodded and handed her the iPod. "If I see anyone else during this period on a cell phone or anything. They will be taken away, so I would advise you to put whatever you have out away" Nathan warned the class.

A lot of students put their cell phones in the pocket and bags.

Haley stared at Nathan. She never expected him to be this strict with the class but she knew this is what they needed in order for them to listen to her.

Haley cleared her throat "Ok you know put your papers away for now. We're gonna do something else" Haley exhaled and walked down one aisle of desks "Ok do you know the music you listen to has a meaning behind them? They're not just a bunch of words" Haley told her class. "Like for example Lady Gaga's song Born This Way. It's a song telling you to be happy with who you are, be true to yourself. Don't be ashamed of who you are" Haley said.

"And the song Jacob was listening to was a song by Coolio called Gangsta Paradise. There's a strong meaning behind it" Nathan added as he walked to the other side of the room and down a row of desks. "Jacob what do you think that song is about" Nathan asked Jacob.

"How the hell should I know" Jacob answered his coach.

Nathan sighed "You listen to it, you know the lyrics. What do you think it means" he asked.

"Oh god. You aren't going to give it a rest are you" Jacob sighed "It means he lives in a ghetto neighborhood".

Haley walked over to Nathan "Maybe that's what it means" she said.

"Your half right man" Nathan said.

The class looked back at Nathan and Haley.

"So what's the other half mean" a student asked.

"Well think about it the lyrics go. As I walk through the valley of the shadow of death, I take a look at my life and realize there's nothing left. 'Cause I've been blasting and laughing so long that even my momma thinks that my mind has gone. But I ain't never crossed a man that didn't deserve it. Me be treated like a punk, you know that's unheard of" Nathan started to say as he walked down the aisle of desks. He stopped as he got to the front of the class and faced the class "What do you guys think that means so far" he asked.

A girl put her hand up.

Haley smiled. She couldn't believe how helpful he was being and she was surprised that the students we're all getting curious about everything. For the past 3 days she had been trying to get the class to participate in class but now they all were slowly starting to get involved. "Amber" She pointed to her "What do you think that means" Haley asked.

The girl cleared her throat "I think it means what his life is like or is going to be like because the valley of the shadow of death is a metaphor and it's all about what he is facing" the young girl said.

Haley smiled "Very good" she said. She looked at Nathan and smiled.

Nathan smiled "and the rest goes, you betta watch how ya talking and where ya walking or you and your homies might be lined in chalk. I really hate to trip but I gotta lob, As they croak, I see myself in the pistol smoke. Fool, I'm the kinda g that little homie's wanna be like, On my knees in the night saying prayers in the street light" Nathan completed the intro to the song.

"It means they pray they make it alive because you have to be careful with what you say and do because if you aren't your gonna end up dead" a boy in the back said.

Nathan and Haley both looked at the boy. "Your right" Nathan said.

Haley chuckled "Alright, now I want you to get your poems I passed out earlier and read them. I want you to describe that paragraph in 3 to 4 sentences" she said.

Nathan and Haley both walked to the teacher's desk and sat down as the class go to work "Thanks for helping Nathan. I can't believe you actually got them to participate" she smiled.

"People tell me I have a special charm" he chuckled.

Haley snickered "Well they might be right" she sat back in her seat "Maybe your meant to be an English teacher more than me" she said.

Nathan stared at Haley "Oh no. I suck at English, I never was a big writer or a big reader. In fact when I was in high school, I was just like them".

"Weren't we all" Haley agreed. "Well not me. I was a book worm" she chuckled.

Nathan laughed "Yeah, I kind of figured" he said.

Haley playfully slapped his arm "Hey be nice" she snickered.

Nathan laughed and unexpectedly took her hand in his as their fingers interlocked with each others.

Haley looked down at their hands. For some reason whenever someone else did that to her instead of her husband she would pull up but this time it was different. It felt different...a different kind of good. She looked up and stared back at Nathan as intimate thoughts ran her mind.

"Plus, I have a feeling; they won't give you any more trouble. Which means you aren't going to need me in this classroom anymore" Nathan said.

"Well that's not necessarily true. I loved what we did this morning. We should do it again, we actually made a great team" Haley said.

Nathan smiled "Yeah we did, didn't we".

Haley nodded in agreement. "So what do you say? Want to help me during your free periods" she asked.

Nathan bit down on his bottom lip "Alright. Sounds like a plan" he said.

Haley smiled.

Both teachers focused their attention back on the students.

Their fingers stayed interlocked with each others as they watched the students work.

Later that day, Haley walked into the house that was by the marina and looked around in the empty house for her son and her best friend. "Wow is it quiet in here" she thought to herself. She was very surprised by it too because Jamie was hardly a quiet person.

The door to the front door opened up quietly. Brooke Davis stood in the door way staring at Haley who was facing the other way at the lake. "TUTOR GIRL" Brooke shouted, Jamie followed quickly behind her.

"Ahh" Haley yelped and quickly turned around. "Don't do that" Haley sighed and put her hand on her chest.

"Mama" Jamie ran over to his mother.

Brooke laughed "So tutor girl how was school" she curiously asked as she closed the door.

"Very good" Haley smiled and picked her son up. She gave her son a kiss "Did you have fun with Aunt Brooke today" she asked her son.

"Uh huh. Yeah we went to the park and ate ice cream, than we went shopping and I got to see Aunt Brooke hit some girl" Jamie chuckled.

Haley looked at Brooke "You hit someone" she said in her motherly voice "Who" she asked.

"Rachel. That bi..." Brooke caught herself before she started to curse in front of Jamie. "That girl had it coming" Brooke said.

"Oh that girl" Haley laughed and rolled her eyes. She looked at her son Jamie "Why don't you go watch TV, Aunt Brooke and I are going to talk for a bit" Haley said.

"Ok" Jamie said in a small voice.

Brooke looked at Haley and was now curious what they were going to talk about.

Haley sat down at the kitchen table.

Brooke sat right next to her.

Haley took a deep breath "Brooke, how am I supposed to break this to Jamie about Ryan not coming home. He was so looking forward to see him" Haley rested her head on the table. "I was looking forward to him coming home" she sighed.

Brooke put her hand on her best friend's shoulder "I know you were" she comforted her friend.

Haley sat back up in her chair "Sometimes I feel like I'm the only one contributing to this marriage".

"Tell him that Haley. Ask Ryan to cut back his hours and everything, he just might listen" Brooke suggested.

"I just might" Haley nodded. "So why did you smack Rachel for" she asked.

"Well do you know that movie producer I met a few weeks back, well that bitch knows I have a thing for him and she just literally threw herself at him" Brooke lowly growled, she hated when other people tried to steal her men. The claws come out if Brooke Davis sees you as a threat to her potential love life.

Haley chuckled. "Brooke, maybe you should tell this guy how you feel about him. I mean he's not going to stay in Tree Hill forever".

"Aunt Brooke said she is playing hard to get" Jamie said as he stood behind his mother.

Brooke laughed "Jamie, Shh. That's suppose to stay between us" she said.

Haley laughed "Typical Brooke Davis, play" Haley said. She reached behind her and pulled her son up on her lap.

"Tell you what boy genius since me and mama are going to talk for a bit why don't we order pizza" Brooke stared at her god son.

"Yes. I want the breadsticks too" Jamie said excitedly.

Haley smiled and rolled her eyes "Brooke you spoil him too much" she said.

Brooke got out of her chair and walked into the kitchen to get the pizza number "Isn't that what a fairy godmother is supposed to do" Brooke said.

Haley laughed "Yeah you got a point".

Brooke came back out from the kitchen with her cell phone and dialed the pizza place's phone number. "Boy genius, what do you want on your pizza" Brooke asked.

"Cheese" Jamie answered.

Brooke snickered "Alright".

Brooke ordered the pizza and then sat back down at the table.

Haley kissed her son on the head and put him down.

Jamie took off running back into the family room to watch TV.

"So tell me how really was your day" Brooke asked Haley.

"Nathan helped me teach my class today and than during our lunch we went to that new Italian place by the lake" Haley smiled, every time she thought about him she couldn't help but blush. Mentioning her lunch today to Brooke with Nathan today, memories played in her head

Brooke's eyes widen "Whoa, Haley, rewind that back a bit? You went out on a lunch date with Nathan" Brooke stared at her Haley with a questioned look on her face.

Haley's cheeks turned red "Lunch date? Who said anything about it being a date? It was not a lunch date, it was a harmless lunch between two people who both didn't want to sit with the old hags in the teacher's lounge" Haley said.

"Oh ok. If you say so" Brooke said.

The doorbell soon rang a few minutes after as the girls sipped on a glass of red wine.

"That must be the pizza" Brooke got up and went to get the food.

Haley got up and to get the silverware and napkins and juice for Jamie. It was sort of becoming a routine, having dinner at Brooke's every time since her husband was always gone.

Haley sat back down at the table thinking about how her day was. Deep down the whole poetry thing today from class kept playing over and over again in her head.

**PLEASE COMMENT**

**5 Reviews Unlock Chapter 4 :)**

**I know I said we would meet Ryan in this chapter but I'm holding him back for a bit but we are going to be seeing him soon.**

**Now, don't forget to hit that little review button right below.**

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!**


	4. Opening Up

**I do not own One Tree Hill.**

**AUTHOR'S NOTES:**

**Thanks for all the great reviews. I am so happy you all liked Chapter 3. Thanks again. :)**

**It's all going to get very interesting from here and on. We are finally meeting Haley's husband soon. Nathan meets Jamie in this chapter. The 5 year old will instantly click with Nathan. Not to mention there is a BIG shocker coming really soon.**

**PLEASE COMMENT!**

**Chapter 4: Opening Up**

Later that night Haley walked in her house carrying a sleeping Jamie in her arms. She put her purse down at the table and tossed her keys there also as she quickly turned around and locked the door up. She slowly walked up the stairs holding her son as she took him to her room to tuck him in. She didn't need to put any pajamas on him since he already changed into them at Brooke's. Haley walked into his room and gently laid her son in his bed and pulled the covers over him as she tucked him in. She stood there for a few minutes just staring at her sleeping son before she kissed him on the cheek and mumbled "Night baby, I love you" she reached over and turned on his basketball night light and shut his bedroom door half way as she left his room.

Haley walked to her bedroom and changed into her night wear and sat at her computer desk and opened her laptop. She just wanted to check her email and facebook notifications. An email message soon popped up on her screen. Haley smiled when she seen who it was from.

_"Hales,_

_Tried calling you this evening, no answer. Hope you had a great night. See you at school tomorrow. :)_

_Nathan"_

Haley smiled, she hit the reply button and typed back.

_"Nathan,_

_Sorry about earlier, my son was playing games on my phone this evening and the battery is now dead. I had a good night. How was yours? Good, can't wait, see you tomorrow. :)_

_Hales"_

Haley closed her laptop and climbed into bed and snuggled under the covers. "Momma" a small voice said.

Haley quickly looked to see Jamie standing by the bed "What's wrong baby" she asked her son.

The small boy climbed up on the bed and got under the covers "Bad dream" he said as the small boy snuggled close to his mother.

Haley put her arm around her son "Wanna tell me what it was about" she asked.

Jamie shook his head "Night momma" he closed his eyes.

"Night baby" she kissed her son on the head and closed her eyes.

The next morning Haley walked into Tree Hill High School with Jamie in tow. "Now remember Jamie, you have to be on your best behavior today while momma is teaching class, ok" Haley told her son since she had to take him to work today because Brooke was unavailable and was going out of town for the day.

"Ok" Jamie nodded. He suddenly stopped when he seen the school gymnasium, he started to walk in the gym and turned back to Haley. "Momma can I go play basketball" he asked.

"Jamie, I need to" Haley started to walk over to her son "get to..." Haley paused when she seen Nathan playing basketball. "Class" she added.

"Momma, can't you miss class" Jamie groaned.

Nathan could hear some people talking by the door. He turned to see who it was. "Hey" he smiled when he seen Haley "What's up" he asked as he walked over to them.

"Nothing. My friend bailed this morning so I had to bring Jamie. And i'm trying to get to class but my son wants to play basketball" Haley chuckled and rolled her eyes.

Jamie looked up at Haley than at Nathan.

"Oh Jamie, this is Nathan, he works with me" she looked at Nathan "Nathan, this is my son Jamie".

Nathan looked down at the five year old "Nice to meet you little man" Nathan put his hands out.

Jamie high fived him "Nice to meet you" he said.

"Why don't you go play for a few minutes, I'm gonna talk to your mom" Nathan said.

Jamie smiled "Alright" he said excitedly and ran into the gym.

"Now you see what I put up with" Haley chuckled.

Nathan stared at her "He seems like a good kid though".

Haley smiled "He is" she said.

Both Haley and Nathan watched Jamie for a few minutes as he played in the gym dribbling the basketball all over and throwing it up to the net.

"For some reason he is addicted to basketball and he doesn't get that from or my husband" she chuckled.

"So your babysitted bailed huh" he asked.

Haley nodded "Yeah my friend Brooke had to go to New York for some work thing".

"So your taking him to class with you" Nathan asked.

Haley nodded "I tried to find another sitter but it was just so late and I wasn't fighting to find a sitter" she glanced over at her son playing basketball.

"Yeah I know what you mean" Nathan watched the five year old play basketball.

Haley glanced at her watch "I have to go. I'll see you 2nd period" she smiled.

Nathan couldn't help but smirk "Yeah second period"

"Come on Jamie lets go. I have to get ready to teach class" Haley said loudly to her son.

"But momma, I wanna stay" Jamie groaned.

Haley sighed "Jam..." she started to stay.

"Hales, I'll watch him if you want. This is my prep period anyway" he interrupted her.

Haley looked at Nathan "Are you sure? I don't want him to be a burden to your or anything" she said.

Nathan chuckled "Your not a burden and neither is he" he assured her.

"Ok" Haley smiled. "Jamie, listen to what Nathan says. Ok"? Haley told him in a motherly tone.

Jamie started dribbling the basketball "Ok bye momma" he waved at her.

Haley chuckled "Sounds like he can't wait to get rid of me".

"Naw he's just having fun Hales. Don't worry he's in good hands. I'll see you next period" Nathan said.

Haley took his hand in hers. "Nathan, thanks for doing this. It means a lot" she smiled.

"Your welcome" he said.

"I should really get to class. I'll see you later today" she started to pull her hand away.

"Yeah see you later" Nathan said. He heart was racing fast as he watched her walk away.

For some reason Haley felt safe leaving Jamie with Nathan, she was really overprotective of him when it came to other people watching him excluding her parents and her best friend Brooke.

Nathan turned around and watched Jamie as he was playing basketball. He walked over to him "So Jamie...you like playing basketball" he asked.

Jamie stopped and looked at Nathan "Yeah it's my favorite sport. What's your favorite sport" he asked Nathan.

"Basketball" Nathan answered the 5 year old.

"Who's your favorite team" Jamie asked.

"The Bobcats" he replied.

"Oh cool me too. I always wanted to go to a game but my dad is never home and momma won't drive out to Charlotte. She says it's way too far to drive" Jamie told Nathan.

"Well your momma is right. It's like a 2 hour drive. And that's just one way"

"Why does it have to be so far" the five year old boy groaned.

"Who's know maybe one day you'll get to go to game" Nathan said in a hopeful voice trying to cheer the five year old boy up.

"I hope so" Jamie held up the basketball "Wanna play" he asked.

Nathan snickered "Sure buddy" Nathan said.

Haley sat her desk taking all the papers that students were putting on her desk as they left for class. She started putting all her papers into a folder when she heard footsteps approaching her classroom. She looked up and seen Nathan and Jamie walking in.

The boys walked into Haley's classroom. They both had a bottle of Power-ade in their hands.

"What are you wearing" Haley asked Jamie and laughed as she seen him wearing a basketball jersey that was clearly too big for him.

"It's a jersey, you like it" he asked his mother.

Haley chuckled and looked at Nathan and than back to her son "It's nice but it's very big on you though".

"Nathan said I can have it. Can I keep it" he asked. His bottom lip curled up to his top.

Haley looked at Nathan "Are you sure it's alright he can have this" she asked.

Nathan nodded "Yeah, we had a few extra jersey's it's not a big deal".

She looked down at her son "Alright, you can keep it" she said.

"Thanks momma" Jamie reached up and kissed her on the cheek.

"Why don't you go sit down and color. Nathan and I need to get stuff ready for the next class" Haley told her son.

"Ok" Jamie ran off to the desk in the back where his crayons and books were that Haley bought him.

Haley stood up out of her chair and pushed it under her desk. "Thank you for watching him Nathan and keeping him busy. It means a lot" she smiled for just a split second than she looked sad.

"It's not a problem. He's a great kid" Nathan stared Haley, he could tell something was wrong. "What's wrong" Nathan asked, with a slight of concern in his voice.

Haley sighed "His dad was suppose to come home tomorrow night but umm..." she cleared her throat "He's not. The company he is working for is flying him to Tampa tomorrow night for business. I broke the news to him last night...Well actually Brooke and I both did and since this morning he seemed really down. I mean I understand he has to work but Jamie doesn't really understand that yet".

"Yeah I know he told me earlier in the gym his dad is always working" Nathan revealed.

Haley's eyes widen "He opened up to you about that" she asked in a shocked voice.

Nathan nodded "Yeah he told me that his dad is always gone and he misses him and wish he would stay home for a while" he told Haley.

Haley glanced over at Jamie and stared at him than back to Nathan "How did you get him to open up to you" she asked Nathan.

"Well we were playing basketball and lets just say I could tell something was on his mind after a while and I asked what was on his mind and he started telling me everything" Nathan said.

"I'm surprised he opened up to you. I can never get him to talk about it with me" Haley was relatively surprised Jamie opened up to Nathan about his dad. Last night, she and Brooke both tried to get Jamie to talk about it but he just said he understood and went back to playing his video game.

"Yeah me too" Nathan said.

Jamie ran up to his mom "Oh momma I forgot to tell you, I told Nathan he could have dinner with us tonight. You can make your food of the gods dinner" Jamie told Haley.

"Jamie, I told you only if it's ok with your mom" Nathan said to the five year old.

Haley chuckled and looked down at her son "Sweetie, it's Friday. I think Nathan has other plans tonight" she told Jamie.

"Nathan said he would bring over his Wii and we can play the new NBA 2K11 game" Jamie said excitedly. "Momma, please" Jamie gave Haley his puppy dog face.

"I'll think about it. Why don't you go back and finish coloring" Haley said.

Jamie sighed "Alright" he walked back to his table with his table down.

Haley and Nathan both let a snicker as they watched Jamie go back to his table to color.

"Well you know if your not busy I'd love to have you for dinner" Haley's cheeks turned a bit red.

Nathan chuckled "I'd love to" he smiled.

Haley smiled "Alright than".

Students started walking in the classroom and taking their seat.

They both watched as students settled into their seats and got ready for class to begin.

Nathan leaned over close to Haley "Just one question, Hales" he said lowly.

Haley nodded "Yeah. What" she asked.

"What is food of the gods" Nathan asked. He had no clue what it was and was curious to find out.

Haley looked back at him with a smirk on her face "I guess you are just going to have to wait and find out. But don't worry I promise you'll like it" Haley winked at him and reached over to her desk for the stack of papers she was going to pass out to the class.

**PLEASE COMMENT**

**5 REVIEWS UNLOCK CHAPTER 5**

**Don't worry Naley fans, it's going to heat up between Nathan and Haley very very soon.**


	5. The Way You Make Me Feel

**I do not own One Tree Hill.**

**AUTHORS NOTE: I just wanna say thank you all for commenting. I'm so happy everyone is loving this story. Your reviews for Chapter 4 really motivated me to get this chapter done. **

**This chapter is going to be very interesting. It's heavily focused on Naley and at the end of this chapter they will be getting closer than ever. We will see how they both feel for each other. Plus a little surprise for you my readers at the end of the chapter ;)**

**Chapter 5: The Way You Make Me Feel**

Nathan stood in his bedroom looking in his closet for the right shirt to wear to dinner today. He wasn't sure what to wear. He figured he would wear something casual at first but than what if it wasn't casual? Nathan looked at all of his dress shirts and pulled out a black button down shirt. He could hear a small buzzing in his ear coming from his bluetooth "Hello" he said as soon as he hit the button on bluetooth.

"Hey man what's up" a man's voice asked.

"Hey Jake, i'm just getting ready for a da..." Nathan paused when he releaed what he was about to say. "I mean just getting ready to go to my friend's house for dinner".

Jake had been Nathan's best friend since High School. Jake chuckled "You almost said date. Tell me about this girl" he was now curious about this new girl in Nathan's life.

Nathan sighed and sat down on the edge of his bed "She's one of my co-workers at school and she invited me to dinner...well actually her son did first" he chuckled.

"Your leaving stuff out I can tell. What's up?" Jake asked Nathan over the phone.

"I'm falling for her" Nathan revealed "I've only known her for a week or so and she's on my mind constantly and when I don't see her I miss her. Ever since we did that first class together, she's all I can think about and the dreams I have of her and..."

"Ok man enough. I get it" Jake interrupted his friend "Why don't you just tell her how you feel than. Maybe she feels the same" Jake added.

"I wish it were that simple" Nathan sighed. As much as he wanted to tell Haley about his feelings for her, he knew he couldn't because she was taken.

"What? She's got a boyfriend or something" Jake asked confusingly.

"She's married. She's taken. And I highly doubt she feels the same about me as I do about her" he said.

"So your telling me, she invited you over with her husband there" Jake asked.

"No he's um out of town on business. He always is" Nathan revealed.

Jake cleared his throat "Well maybe they aren't in a good position right now. Look I don't know what to say to you except follow your heart"

Nathan sighed and looked over at his alarm clock and noticed it was 6:05pm. Haley told him to come by around 7pm for dinner "Alright. I gotta go, I gotta get ready".

"Alright. Talk to you later" Jake hung up.

Nathan pulled the ear piece out of his ear and threw it on the nightstand. He pulled off his shirt as he got up from his bed and walked to the bathroom to take a quick shower before he went to Haley's.

"Jamie, you better clean those toys up now mister. Nathan will be here soon" she yelled from the kitchen.

"Ok I will" Jamie called from his bedroom.

Haley stood in the hallway looking at herself in the mirror, she was wearing a red knee length dress with heels and her short brown hair was slightly curled. She stared at herself wondering if she should change into a bit something more casual. She didn't just want to be in her formal bluejeans and t-shirt wear when she was expecting company. Haley smiled and decided to keep what she was wearing on. She started picking up the toys laying around in the living room considering Nathan would be here and she didn't want him to see everything laying all over.

"Momma" Jamie ran out of his room "When will Nathan be here" he asked in anticipation. He couldn't wait to play the new NBA 2K11 game Nathan was bringing for them to play.

Haley laughed "Baby he'll be here soon" she told him as she threw his toys in the toy box in the far corner of the family room.

Jamie walked over to the window and stood there waiting for Nathan to pull him.

Haley sat down on the couch and stared at her son as she watched him by the window. This was the happiest she has seen her son in a few days. She was happy that Jamie adjusted to Nathan fast, usually it took him time to adjust to someone new in his life. She was happy that Jamie looked up to Nathan, she figured it would be good he would have a good role model to look up to now since his dad was hardly ever home anymore. That's the way it has been for the past few months.

"Momma he's here" Jamie's face lit up when he seen an SUV pulling in their driveway. He took off running to the front door.

Haley laughed "Hold on buddy" she stood up from the couch and took a deep breath, all the sudden she felt a bit nervous now that Nathan was here. Everytime she seen him she would get butterflies. Haley walked over to the door as Jamie was already on the porch waiting for Nathan.

"Hey buddy" Nathan greeted the five year old as he got out of his vehicle.

"Did you bring it" Jamie asked excitedly.

Haley snickered.

"Yes I did" Nathan walked up the porch and handed the game to the five year old.

"Alright" Jamie smiled as he looked at the video game in his hand.

"Wow you look beautiful" Nathan smirked as he stared at Haley. He didn't quite catch what he said right away. He looked at her "I'm sorry I know that didn't sound right but i'm not gonna lie. You really do".

Haley's cheeked turned bright red as she blushed. It had been a very long time since someone told her that, even her husband stopped saying that to her. "Why thank you" she chuckled "You look handsome" she said.

"Thanks" he looked down to hide his blushing. He stared at the bottle of wine he had in his hand "Umm here. I bought this. I hope you drink this kind" he looked at her and handed her the bottle of wine.

Haley smiled and took the bottle of wine and looked to see what it was. Haley's eyes widen when she noticed it was an expensive bottle of wine: Haley knew Dom Perignon was expensive. She looked up at Nathan "Nathan, this is expensive you didn't have to do this".

"I wanted too" he said.

She smiled "Alright" she smiled. "Come on in. It's getting kind of chilly out here. And dinner should be done" Haley looked around the porch for Jamie when she didn't see him anymore.

"He went in the house a few minutes ago" he chuckled "He's a little anxious to play that game huh" he asked.

"You have no idea" Haley laughed as she walked into the house "All I heard all afternoon since we left school was he couldn't wait for you to come over".

Nathan laughed as he followed Haley into the house.

Haley chuckled as she Jamie trying to set up the Wii. "Hey Jamie, after dinner you and Nathan can play it" she said in a motherly tone.

"But momma" Jamie groaned.

"No buts. Dinner is done" Haley said as she put the wine on the table. Haley led Nathan into the dining room. The table was already sit up with the plates and eating utensils. There were two candles in the middle of the table. "Make yourself comfortable. I'll be right out" Haley told Nathan.

"Do you need any help" Nathan asked.

"Absolutely not. You are my guest. Just sit" she chuckled.

Nathan nodded "Alright".

Haley left the dining room and came back out a few minutes later with a tray of food that consisted of rolls and a large bowl of mac and cheese. She placed it on the middle of the table. She went back into the kitchen and came back out with a plate that appeared to have meat on it. Haley placed it on the table and sat down. Jamie was already sitting at the table.

"So what is meal is exactly food of the gods" Nathan asked.

Haley chuckled "That would be the mac and cheese" she said.

Nathan laughed than stopped "Everything looks good, Hales" she said.

Jamie held his plate out to his mother to put food on it.

Haley took it and started to put mac and cheese on his plate "Thanks. Let's just hope it tastes good" she joked.

Nathan's eyes widen "Your not trying to poison me are you" he joked.

Haley laughed "No" she rolled her eyes and put Jamie's plate in front of him.

"You didn't have to do all this Hales, the mac and cheese and the rolls would of been fine" he said.

"Well I wasn't sure you would like it so I made you prime rib, since it's one of your favorite meals" she said.

Nathan stared at her with a surprised look on his face "How did you that know that" he asked.

"Your facebook page" Haley said.

Nathan smiled "You still didn't have to go through the trouble" he said.

"It was not a problem. I don't mind" she smiled as she started to put some food on her plate.

Haley glanced at Nathan as he done the same.

All three of them sat there eating dinner and talking about a lot of things.

As soon as everyone was done eating dinner, Nathan and Jamie were in the family room playing the NBA 2K11 game for quite a while now. Haley sat there and watched them both. She had a smile on her face as she watched both boys play the game. This was something Ryan never did with Jamie when he was home, he would take him to the park and play for a bit but he and Ryan never played video games together or anything. She glanced over at the grandfather clock and sighed when she realized it was almost 10pm. She hated that she would have to tell Jamie it was past his bed time. "Baby ten more minutes than you have to go to bed" Haley said.

"Momma please let me stay up a little longer" Jamie begged his mother.

"Baby I already let you stay up a half hour later" she said.

Nathan sat down on the couch next to Haley "Jamie, your mom is right. It's late. We can always play tomorrow. If it's ok with your mother" he said.

Haley nodded in agreement "That's good" she said.

Jamie looked at Nathan than at his mother "Ok" he said.

"Why don't you go get your pajamas on and I'll be up there to tuck you in, in a few minutes" Haley smiled.

Jamie looked at his mom "I want Nathan to" he said.

Haley and Nathan looked at each other "Alright, Nathan can" she said.

"Ok" Jamie walked over to his mother and gave her hug and kissed her "Good night mama" he said.

"Night baby, sweet dreams" she kissed him.

"I'll be there in a few minutes buddy" Nathan said.

Nathan and Haley both watched as he left the family room to go to his room.

"Do you want a refill on your wine" Haley pointed to his glass.

"Yeah sure. I'll go tuck him than i'll be back" he said.

Haley smiled and nodded "Alright" she said.

They both got up from the couch. Haley went to the kitchen as Nathan went to Jamie's room.

Nathan walked into Jamie's bedroom "Hey buddy".

Jamie climbed up in to his bed and covered up "You promise you'll come back tomorrow" Jamie asked without looking at Nathan.

Nathan walked in and sat on Jamie's bed "Of course I will buddy".

Jamie nodded "Ok".

Nathan looked at Jamie "What else is on your mind bud". Nathan could tell something else was bothering Jamie.

Haley walked down the hall and stopped right before she passed Jamie's room.

"I think my dad loves his job more than he does me. He's never home" Jamie said.

Haley leaned up against the wall as a tear fell down her face, hearing what her son just said to Nathan. She didn't like that her son was feeling that way. But Haley was happy that he had someone else to talk to besides her and Brooke.

Nathan couldn't believe what he just heard, from the looks of the whole situation; it did look that way but he couldn't tell that to Jamie. "Jamie, that's not true. Your dad loves you. When you have a job like your dad does. It's hard and he's gonna be gone a lot but that doesn't mean he doesn't love you because he does" Nathan told the five year old.

"Ok" Jamie said.

"Alright" Nathan tucked Jamie in "Now get some sleep. I'll see you tomorrow" Nathan stood up.

"Ok good night" Jamie held his arms open.

"Night buddy" Nathan hugged him.

Haley watched from the doorway and smiled. She was happy that Jamie could have someone else to depend on when Ryan wasn't home.

Nathan shut off the light and started to walk out of the room when he seen Haley standing there smiling.

Haley walked out of the room as Nathan followed her. She went to the kitchen and poured them each a glass of wine and handed him a glass. "Thank you for saying that" she said.

"You heard that huh" Nathan asked as he took a drink of his wine.

Haley did the same than nodded "Yeah I did".

Nathan groaned "I hate seeing that little guy thinking like that. He shouldn't be feeling like that".

"Yeah it's breaks my heart to hear him say that" Haley set her wine glass on the table.

Nathan nodded in agreement "Yeah".

The lights in the house flickered.

Haley groaned at the lights flickering, she looked over at the window and seen it storming outside. "I hate storms" she chuckled.

"It's pretty freakier if you live right near beach" he chuckled.

"I can imagine" she said.

Nathan set his wine glass on the table "Do you want me to help clean up or anything" he asked.

Haley nodded "No everything is already put in the dishwasher and cleaned up" she told him.

"I should probably get going before the storm gets worse" He didn't know if she was telling him to stay with her when she said she hated storms or not "Your probably tired and everything after slaving over the stove all night" Nathan stood up.

"Oh..." Haley got up right after him "Yeah your right" she agreed. She wanted Nathan to stay with her throughout the night but she didn't really want to be alone with a 5 year old in the middle of a storm but she didn't know how to ask him. Haley walked him to the door and opened it.

"Dinner was great by the way. You didn't have to make me prime rib" he smiled "The food of gods was enough" Nathan chuckled.

Haley laughed "I'm glad you enjoyed yourself tonight. I know I did" she smiled.

"Looks like I may to cook dinner for you now" he smirked as he walked onto the porch.

Haley couldn't take the smile off her face "Well it is only fair mister" she smirked.

Nathan turned to face her "Well you just tell me what day you wanna do it on and it's a date" he smiled.

Haley chuckled "Well Brooke will be back by Monday so I'm pretty sure she won't mind watching Jamie that night, I'll just have to double check with her. I hope you don't about Jamie not coming. I just wanna have a normal adult conversation" she said.

Nathan nodded "It's fine. I understand" he said.

Thunder rumbled loud across the sky as the rain was coming down hard.

They both stared at the scene happening in front of them.

"Well I'll see you tomorrow" Nathan smiled.

Haley nodded and smiled "I look forward to it" she told him.

"Me too" Nathan walked off the porch. "Lock it up Hales" he pointed to the door.

Haley shook her head "Ok I will. Call me when you get home, let me know you made it home safely" it was nearly a whisper that came from her.

Nathan walked to his SUV "I will" he said.

Haley watched as he made it to his vehicle and started to get in it. She walked off the porch as the rain hit her "NATHAN" she called out as she stood in the middle of the pathway to the porch.

Nathan glanced over, he shut his door and quickly walked over to her. "Hales".

Haley looked at him with desire in her eyes, she suddenly looked down at the ground and didn't say anything. She didn't know what to say or do. She tried to say something but it was like she could hardly breathe. All she knew was that if he left she wouldn't be able to get him off her mind, like she has for the past few days and that scared her because she never felt that way before about anyone...not even her husband.

Nathan slowly pulled her face up to his and tucked her hair behind her ear and softly kissed her on the lips.

Haley moved her lips against his "Don't go. I don't want to be alone" she mumbled and rested her forehead against his.

"I won't" Nathan mumbled. He took both of her hands in his.

Haley interlocked her fingers with his as they both stood right in the same spot staring into each others eyes as the rain poured down on them.

**PLEASE COMMENT**

**5 Reviews Unlock Chapter 6 :)**


	6. One Kiss From You

**I do not own One Tree Hill.**

**AUTHORS NOTES: I just want to thank everyone for reviewing. Your reviews really motivated me to write this chapter. Your reviews put a HUGE smile on my face when I got them. I can't thank you all enough. I hope you will continue to review because like I said it motivates me to get these chapters up faster for you. I hope you all LOVE this chapter as well.**

**Flashbacks in BOLD!**

**There is a lot of closeness between Naley in this chapter. This chapter has a surprise ending that no one will see coming.**

**Chapter 6: One Kiss From You**

A week passed since Nathan and Haley shared their first kiss. Haley walked down the hall of the quiet school as she made her way down to the gymnasium. The students were all at lunch. She walked into the empty gym. She sighed at she stood at the door that would take her to Nathan's office. She groaned "Why does his office have to be down downstairs" she took a deep breath and opened the door as she proceeded to go to his office. Haley quickly walked past the locker room doors as she was in quite a hurry to get to his office. She stood in the doorway as she watched Nathan reading the sports section of the newspaper. A smile appeared on Haley's face as she watched him. A smile appeared on her face as she soon thought about the morning after her date with Nathan this past Sunday.

**The sun shined in the beach house. Haley & Nathan were both asleep in each other's arms on the couch. Her eyes flickered as the sun shining in the window was starting to wake her up. Haley moved her hand and rubbed her eyes. She opened her eyes and looked up as she stared at Nathan who was sleeping next to her. A smile appeared on her face when she seen him.**

**"Hey" Nathan tiredly mumbled as he felt her moving.**

**Haley looked up at him "Good morning" she greeted him as she was still trying to wake up.**

**Nathan smiled "Morning to you" he greeted her. "What time is it" Nathan mumbled.**

**Haley glanced over at the clock on the wall "Almost 5:30am" she groaned. Usually she was never up this early. She was always up by 7am on the weekdays so she could get ready for school and she and Jamie usually slept in on the weekends until like 9am.**

**"Oh god" Nathan groaned "That is way too early. Lets go back to sleep for a while" he mumbled.**

**"Yeah" Haley agreed. She rested her head back on his chest as she felt Nathan wrap his arms around her. Haley looked back at Nathan and smiled as she watched him go back into a peaceful slumber. Whenever she was with Nathan she felt things that she had never felt before and some things that she never felt in a long time. She didn't know how to explain it to herself but all she was she felt safe and loved where she was. Within a few minutes Haley drifted off to sleep in Nathan's arms.**

Haley didn't know what it was but the way he held her that night made her feel safe. Haley stared at Nathan. "Hey" she walked in Nathan's office.

Nathan put down the paper "Hey, how's your day so far" he asked.

Haley sat down in the chair "Long. I was wondering if you wanted to go grab some lunch? I'm free for the rest of the day. I have prep period after lunch than usually I have a class after my prep period but that's when the assembly is" she filled Nathan in on the rest of her afternoon.

"Well looks like you beat me to it. It just so happens I don't have any classes either for the rest of the day" Nathan smirked.

Haley blushed "Well somebody had to".

"I was thinking maybe we could order some chinese or mexican...or italian takeout" Nathan stammered "and take it back to my place until we have to pick up Jamie later" he suggested.

"Hmmm. I'll have to think about that offer for a bit Nathan" Haley teased him.

"Tsk" Nathan sighed "Alright, just don't take too long. I might make other plans" he teased her back.

Haley giggled "Lets do it" she said.

Nathan smiled "Alright. So what do you wanna order beautiful" he asked her.

Haley's face turned beat red "Nathan, stop that" she shook her head. She couldn't handle when he called her by names like that. She would always blush and everything in front of him and she was a bit embarassed by it but it also made her feel good about herself because nobody has called her that in a long time...her husband doesn't even do that anymore.

Nathan chuckled. He loved the effect he had on her "Why it's true" he said.

Haley smiled "What do you want to order" she changed the subject.

"I asked you that first" he said.

"Well now i'm asking you" she said.

"No I wanna know what you are in the mood for" Nathan said.

"Italian is fine" Haley answered.

Nathan smiled "Finally. Italian it is" He got out of his chair and turned off his computer as he picked up his bag "You ready" he asked.

Haley nodded "Yeah" she got out of her seat and walked out of his office.

Nathan locked up his office door as Haley waited for him. He reached and took Haley's hand in his as they made their way out of the school.

Nathan pulled up to the beach house that he owned...or rather inheirted from his parents. He reached back and picked up the bag of food that was in the back and got out of the car.

Haley climbed out of the vehicle and followed Nathan up to the beach house. "I still can't get over what a nice place you have" she chuckled.

"Living here gets boring after a while. Not many people live down this block" Nathan said as he pulled his keys out and unlocked the door.

Haley laughed "I would find that good. I have nosy neighbors" she walked in the house as Nathan came in behind her and closed the door.

Nathan snickered as he walked to the kitchen to fix their plates. "Hales, what do you want to drink" he asked.

"Whatever your having" she answered as she helped him with the food.

Nathan pulled out a bottle of wine off the counter and opened the bottle up and poured him and Haley a glass of wine.

Haley took the plates and put them at the table and sat down.

Nathan came over with the wine and sat down and handed her a glass. "You know I was thinking when we pick Jamie up later we could take him to Chuck E Cheese" Nathan suggested as he started to eat his food.

"Sounds like a plan" she smiled as she took another bite of her chicken parmaesan.

Nathan took a bite out of his meal "So what did you do in class today? Any students give you trouble" he asked. Nathan didn't like when student's tried to cause trouble with him or Haley, the students thought just because they were new young teachers they would get their way with a lot of things but he sure as hell didn't want to put up with a student who would start causing trouble and mouthing off to one of them, while it somehow worked with the other teachers, Nathan wasn't afraid to get strict with them and he didn't want Haley to be either.

"Well we worked on To Kill A Mockingbird and than we covered some english composition. I'm trying to teach them how to do all their writing assignments in MLA format. You know it's weird some students had no clue what I was talking about so I had to go over it a few times" Haley explained as she picked up her wine glass and took a sip.

Nathan had a questioned look on his face "MLA format" he asked?

You don't know what MLA format is" she asked him as she put her glass down.

Nathan shook his head "No. I've heard of it I just don't know what the hell it is" he chuckled.

"Well umm it's method for writing papers. It's just a consistency form of doing research and citing your work everything" she said.

"Oh. Alright" Nathan nodded.

Haley chuckled than cleared her throat "I didn't have no trouble today in my classes" she replied to Nathan's question from earlier.

"Good" he smiled. "I was thinking after we are done eating we can watch a movie. I sorta owe you for watching The Dark Knight with me the other night" he chuckled "So I went and rented a movie I think you will love and don't worry it's a chick flick" he groaned.

"Well you are right. It's only fair" she giggled "So what movie did you rent for me" Haley smirked.

"Hold on" Nathan got up out of his seat and left the dining room.

"Alright" Haley sat there eating her lunch.

Nathan came back in a few minutes later holding a DVD in his hand and sat back down. He slid it across the table to Haley.

Haley looked down at the DVD in front of her and laughed "Oh you are going to regret getting me this movie now".

Nathan's eyes widen "Why"?

Haley held up the DVD "This is one of the best love stories ever made and it's one of my personal favorites" she smirked.

"Oh great" Nathan teasingly groaned "I regret it now" he said.

Haley laughed "Oh well Nathan, no backing out now. Prepare yourself to be Notebooked" she smirked.

"Alright" Nathan groaned "Well how bad can it be" he said.

They both sat there finishing their meal and talking before heading into the family room to watch the movie. They both sat on the couch next to each other as they watched the movie. Nathan moved over closer to her and put his arm around her as they as they watched the movie.

As the movie ended both Nathan and Haley were lying on the couch together. Haley lifted her head off his chest and looked at him. She noticed Nathan's eyes were watery "Somebody got a little teary eyed" she chuckled and wiped the tears from her eyes. She than took her thumb and wiped the tears from his eyes.

"Ok I will it admit it was sad. How they both died together was just sad but at least they went together" Nathan looked at Haley.

Haley looked down at him "That's how I wanna go" she said.

Nathan nodded "Yeah me too. I mean can you imagine the person you love dying and than having to live without them" Nathan put his arm around her "I don't think I could ever do that" he said.

Haley rested her head on his chest again as she put her arm across his body "I can't either" she added.

"Want to watch another movie" Nathan asked her.

Haley shook her head "No. I just wanna stay like this for a while"

Nathan breathed in the scent from her hair as he kissed her on the forehead "Alright" he mumbled.

"Nathan" Haley asked.

"Yeah" Nathan answered her.

"Thanks for being yourself with me. I love how we can be open with each other" Haley said. She wasn't lying either, she loved how they were so open with each other, they could be theirselves and the other wouldn't judge them or anything. They didn't have to be afraid to tell one another anything.

Nathan smiled "I know. I love that I can be myself with you". It was shocking for Nathan to hear but it was the truth, he could be himself with Haley. When he was with girls in the past they always judged him but not Haley.

Haley snuggled close in his arms "Me too" she mumbled.

They both laid there in each others arms in silence before they both unexpectedly drifted off to sleep.

Brooke Davis sat in her bedroom applying make-up to herself as Jamie sat on the bed watching her.

"Why do girls wear that. All that yuck on their face" he had a little grossed out look on his face.

Brooke chuckled "Well because it makes girls look pretty and nobody sees Brooke Davis without make-up on" she told her five year old godson.

"So why are you getting all prettied up" Jamie asked his god mother.

"Well because i'm going out with someone tonight" Brooke said.

"Who" he asked.

Brooke chuckled "You are just full of questions full of questions boy genius aren't you".

Jamie nodded.

"Well Aunt Brooke is going out with a nice person who makes movies. His name is Julian" Brooke told Jamie.

"Cool. Did he make Toy Story 3" Jamie asked curiously.

Brooke laughed "No buddy that was somebody else".

Jamie looked down "Oh".

"Brooke, we're here" Brooke and Jamie heard Haley say loudly as they heard the door shut.

Jamie quickly jumped off the bed and ran out of the bedroom. The five year old's face lit up when he seen Nathan with his mother "NATHAN" Jamie ran over to him.

"Hey buddy" Nathan picked him up.

"I missed you" Jamie hugged Nathan.

Nathan hugged Jamie "I missed you too buddy".

"What are you doing here. You never pick me up with momma" the curious five year old boy asked.

Haley snickered "Well I can tell he sure didn't miss me" she said and pretended to be sad.

"I'm sorry momma. I missed you" he leaned over and kissed his mother.

Haley kissed her son back "Hey baby".

"Well I figured momma and I would take you to Chuck E Cheese for the night" Nathan told Jamie.

"Alright" Jamie was now excited "We can play wack a mole and than we can play that air hockey and than the basketball game" Jamie rambled on and on with what they could play.

"Calm down little man" Haley laughed. She loved seeing her son happy. Ever since Jamie had meant Nathan, she could tell Jamie was happier than he had been in a long time.

"Who's that" Jamie asked pointing to the man standing by the door.

Haley turned around "Oh that's Aunt Brooke's friend" Haley told her son. Haley and Nathan both meant Julian when they were on their way in Brooke's house. "That's Julian" Haley looked at Julian "This is Jamie, my son and Brooke's god son. I'm gonna go get Brooke" Haley said as she walked down the hall leaving the three boys in the family room. "Brooke, your boyfriend is here" Haley said as she went into her best friend's room.

"He's early" Brooke groaned.

"So where are you guys going tonight" Haley asked.

Brooke put her make-up away "Just to dinner. That's about it" she said.

Haley and Brooke both left the room and walked to the family room. Haley looked around for Nathan and Jamie and they were no where to be seen.

"They went out to the car" Julian said.

"Alright" Haley hugged her best friend "I guess that little boy is in a hurry to get to Chuck E Cheese" she chuckled.

Brooke laughed and hugged Haley back.

"Have fun. Call me later" Haley said as she walked out of the house to go back to Nathan and Jamie. She was really looking forward to spending the night with her two favorite guys.

After having a fun night with Jamie at Chuck E Cheese, Nathan and Haley both walked in Haley's house around 9pm. Nathan carried a sleeping Jamie in his arms up to his room. The five year old boy had fell asleep on the way.

Haley put her purse and keys down and walked over to the couch and sat down "What a night" she said tiredly as she sat back against the couch. All the fun and games of the evening had tired Haley out. Haley looked towards the stairs as she heard Nathan coming back down. "Thanks for tucking him in Nathan" she chuckled.

Nathan sat down next to her on the couch and put his arm around her "That is one very energized kid you have" he chuckled.

Haley giggled "Yeah it is" she rested her head against his chest "But I had fun" she looked up at him.

Nathan smiled "Yeah me too. He's a fun kid to hang out with. You can never get bored with him" he snickered.

"And i'm not" Haley curiously asked as she looked at Nathan.

"No not really" Nathan teased.

Haley playfully hit him on the arm.

"I'm just joking, Hales. Your fun to hang out with too" Nathan smirked.

"Just fun" Haley asked as she inched her face closer to his.

Nathan moved his face closer to her's. It was so close that it was at the point where they could feel each other's breathe going faster. "Ok your funner to hang out with" he smirked.

Haley chuckled "You do know there is no such word as funner, right" she said.

"There is in my vocabulary" Nathan leaned in closer to Haley.

"Nathan" Haley whispered as they stared at each other.

They were both fighting the urge to kiss each other.

Haley's lips meant his as they shared a deep passionate kiss.

Nathan moved his hands to her side pulling her closer to him as they kissed passionately.

They could both feel themselves slowly giving into the and Haley pulled away a second later trying to catch their breath. Haley took her hand in Nathan's hand as they just stared at each other. They could both see the fire and passion in each others eyes. It was like they were just caught in a trance from that kiss. The kiss to them felt different than the others they shared. They both felt more fire and love in the kiss.

"Haley i'm home" a man said as he walked into the front door.

Nathan or Haley didn't respond and just kept staring at each other.

"Haley" Ryan walked into the family room and seen both Haley and Nathan just staring at each other.

"Oh hey Ryan, I thought you weren't suppose to be home later this weekend" Haley said snapping out of her trance.

"Well that was the plan but now it changed" Ryan informed her. "So who's this" Ryan asked.

"This is Nathan, he works at Tree Hill High with me" Haley said.

"Hey man, nice to meet you" Nathan held out his hand.

Ryan shook Nathan's hand "Likewise". Ryan looked at Haley "I would love to stay and visit but I have to do some work on the net. Nice meeting you Nathan" he said as he headed upstairs. He had no clue what was going on between his wife and Nathan and he didn't even suspect anything even though he walked in on them holding hands and just staring at each other.

Haley nodded "Ok".

"You too" Nathan thought they were caught when he came in but just than he noticed Ryan didn't even notice anything going on between him and Haley.

Nathan and Haley just sat there and stared at each other before resuming their conversation from earlier.

**PLEASE COMMENT**

**5 REVIEWS UNLOCK CHAPTER 7 :)**

**Don't forget to leave a review. I hope you ALL loved this chapter as I loved writing it.**

**Naley is heating up in the next chapter. Ryan doesn't suspect anything going on between Nathan and Haley.**


	7. Night Terror's

**I do not own One Tree Hill.**

**AUTHORS NOTE: **

**I'm glad you all loved the last chapter. Thanks for the amazing reviews. In this chapter, Nathan probably has all the scenes in this chapter. We will see a bit of Ryan and Jamie (you will just have to see that scene. You will probably love what happens). There is a lot of Nathan and Jamie & a lot of Nathan and Haley.**

**To my reviewers: BaileyRaeXOXO, Things will definitely hit up soon and Ryan is definitely taking Haley for granted which is why he will not suspect a thing between Nathan and Haley.**

**Hebewe: Like I told BaileyRaeXOXO, Ryan is taking Haley for granted so he won't be suspecting anything. I'm glad you love the Naley scenes plus the Nathan and Jamie scenes. Look for more of those scenes in this chapter.**

**Chapter 7: Night Terror's**

Nathan stood inside the school gymnasium staring at the basketball. He had been at school since 6am since that was the time he assigned basketball practice. "SUICIDES NOW" Nathan yelled at the basketball team. He was tired of the captain of the team and his group of friends acting like hot shots and acting like they owned the team "News flash you guys. If you boys keep this up this is the way it is going to be all the time. You guys are going to start acting like a team instead of enemies" Nathan said angrily to the team as they all started doing suicides. Nathan sat on the bleachers and sighed, he had originally planned to go over plays with the team today but this was definitely needed. Half of the team didn't get along with the other half of the team and it always resulted in arguing and fighting and he just had enough with the drama. Nathan looked down at his clipboard as he went over the notes he made for himself for his classes later today.

"NATHAN" Nathan heard a small voice yell excitedly as he noticed Jamie running into the gym.

"Hey buddy" Nathan picked him up.

Jamie hugged Nathan.

Nathan hugged the small boy "What are you doing here buddy? Where's your mom at" he asked.

Haley walked into the gym "Wow let me guess this team is still on the outs" she chuckled as she walked over to bleachers and sat down next to him.

Nathan nodded "How was your morning" he asked her.

Haley chuckled sarcastically "You really wanna know" she asked.

Nathan stared at her with a questioned look on his face "I don't know. Do I"? he asked.

"Well this little guy right here didn't want to go his Aunt Brooke's or stay home with Ryan. He was determined he was coming with me to school" she chuckled.

Nathan laughed "Well. I can't blame him. I can't stay away from you either" he smirked.

Haley blushed "Ok enough with that now. We're in school" she giggled.

Nathan looked down at Jamie "Wanna stay here with me and help me with my classes or do you wanna go with momma" he asked Jamie.

"I wanna stay here with you" Jamie said.

"Alright" Nathan said.

"Nathan, can I talk to you in private for a minute" Haley asked. There was a sense of seriousness in her voice.

Nathan nodded and put Jamie down on the bleachers "Here buddy why don't play a game" Nathan handed Jamie his phone and put a game on for him.

"Ok" Jamie said.

Nathan got up from the bleachers and followed Haley into the hallway.

"So what's up" Nathan asked.

"Keep a close eye on Jamie today, he wasn't really himself this morning or last night for that matter" Haley said.

Nathan had a concerned look "Why what happened last night" he asked.

"I don't know. He woke up screaming and...Ryan went to check on him and he just wouldn't calm down" Haley looked down. She than began to think about what happened last night.

**Haley and Ryan both laid in bed in their bed room. Each were on their own side of the bed keeping their distance from one another. That's they way it has been between them in the last four months or so. It was like the were just roommates who shared a house and bed together. They were both suddenly awaken by Jamie screaming from his room. Haley glanced over at her husband "Me or you" she groaned struggling to keep her eyes open.**

**"I'll go" Ryan sighed and climbed out of bed.**

**Haley nodded and watched as Ryan left the room to go to Jamie's room.**

**Ryan entered Jamie's room and noticed Jamie was sitting up in his bed hiding under the covers. **

**"Hey buddy, what's wrong" Ryan pulled the covers off him. **

**Jamie was sweating and breathing heavily "Bud, it was only a nightmare" Ryan went to hug him.**

**Jamie backed away. He had a traumatized look on his "I DON'T WANT YOU. I WANT NATHAN...OR MOMMA" Jamie jumped off his bed with his bed with his stuffed animal in his arms and quickly ran out of his room "MOMMA" he yelled as he ran to Haley's bedroom.**

**Ryan rolled his eyes and sighed.**

**Jamie jumped up onto Haley's bed and hugged her tightly.**

**"Shh it's ok" Haley said in soothing voice as she hugged her son. "Sweetie, your sweaty and your shaking, what's wrong. Did you have a bad dream".**

**Jamie just nodded and held onto his mother tightly.**

**Haley continued to calm her son down as Ryan came back in and got into bed.**

**"What the..." Haley paused and caught her self before she cursed in front of Jamie "What happened" she asked Ryan.**

**"I don't know he wouldn't tell me. He wants Nathan" Ryan turned over.**

**Haley sighed. She never seen her son all worked up like this before. He never was this traumatized when he had a bad dream. Haley laid there holding her son until they both drifted off to sleep.**

Haley came back to reality "He wanted you. So I was thinking maybe you can talk to him later about it and see if he'll tell you anything" Haley asked in a hopeful voice.

Nathan nodded "Yeah of course i'll talk to him" he said chalantly.

Haley moved closer to Nathan and hugged him "Thank you" she looked up to him and pressed her lips to his.

Nathan moved his lips against hers, placing his hands on her hips as he pulled her closer to him. Nathan could feel her hands on the back of his neck.

Fireworks went off in both of their heads as they kissed each other passionately.

They both pulled away a second later and stared into each others eyes for a moment before finally going back into the gymnasium hand in hand.

As soon as the basketball practice was over and first class of the day was over, the class went down to the locker rooms to change out of their gym uniforms and go to their next class

Nathan and Jamie were sitting in Nathan's office.

Jamie was so going through Nathan's desk drawer looking at all the snacks Nathan had put in there for whenever he got hungry. Jamie pulled up a chocolate granola bar and handed it to Nathan to open it for him.

Nathan took the bar and reached over picked up Jamie and put him on his lap "Momma told me you had a bad dream last night" as he opened the snack bar for Jamie.

Jamie nodded and didn't say anything.

"Ok" Nathan handed him his bar and through the paper in the trash,

Jamie started to his the chocolate bar in silence.

"Wanna tell me what it was about" Nathan sincerely asked as he stared at the young boy with a concerned look on his face.

Jamie looked at Nathan and nodded. Jamie put his granola bar down on the desk "I had a dream killers broke into our house and they killed you and momma and than they found me and put me in bag and in the ground and nobody came and got me out" Tears filled the young boy's eyes as he revealed what his dream was about.

"Come here buddy" Nathan hugged him

Jamie put his arms around Nathan's neck and rested his head on his shoulder.

"It's ok buddy it was just a bad dream. That's not gonna happen. I promise you nothing is gonna happen to you, me or momma. I won't let it happen" Nathan assured Jamie. Nathan sat there holding Jamie. He couldn't believe what Jamie just told him. Was it normal for a 5 year old to be dreaming of stuff like that, he thought to himself. Something had to trigger Jamie to dream about that kind of stuff. "Jamie" Nathan said to Jamie a few minutes "Buddy, you ok" he asked.

Jamie didn't move or anything and just laid there.

It appeared to Nathan that he was asleep. Nathan turned on his computer screen as he sat back in the chair surfing the web as Jamie slept.

Haley sat in her classroom straightning the room up. Her second class of the day watched To Kill A Mockingbird movie since they were almost done with the book. "Hales" Haley heard Nathan call her name.

Haley turned around and smiled at the sight of Jamie sleeping Nathan's arms. "Aw" she chuckled. "Did he tell you anything" she asked as she kissed her sleeping son on the head.

Nathan shook his "Yeah he did. Poor little guy shouldn't be dreaming about me and you being killed and somebody buring him alive and nobody saving him". From this point on, that still shocked Nathan that a 5 year old would dream that. He thought they usually just dreamed about monsters under the bed or whatever. He never dreamt about being killed when he was Jamie's age.

Haley gasped and covered her mouth "What" she groaned. "Oh god". She couldn't believe what Nathan was telling her.

"Hales, he had to pick this up from somewhere. Do you think watched a horror movie or heard something about someone being killed" Nathan asked in a concerned voice.

Haley shrugged her shoulders "I don't know. He doesn't watch or hear that stuff from me" Haley shook her head.

"Do you think maybe Ryan let him watch something with him" Nathan asked.

Haley nodded "I feeling in my gut. Yes" Haley assumed. "He loves watching those crime channels and horror movies" Haley said grossed out. She took a deep breath "I'll talk to him later and find out" she said.

Nathan took her hand in his and interlocked their fingers "Come on let's go out for lunch. You can tell me how your day was" he smiled.

Haley nodded in agreement and interlocked her fingers with his as they both started walking out of the classroom to go to lunch after Haley got her purse and keys.

Haley walked in the house after school. She putting her purse and keys down by the door and walked down the hall to the den where Ryan was working on his work. She left Jamie with Nathan and told them both she would be back soon. She just had to find out for sure if Ryan let her son watch something like that. "Ryan" Haley looked at him with an upset look on her face.

Ryan closed his laptop and turned around to face Haley "What's up" he asked.

"Um, did you let Jamie watch anything last with you. While I went grocery shopping" Haley asked curiously.

"Yeah we just watched this special on Crime TV" Ryan responded.

Haley sighed "Look it, Ryan, I do NOT want my son watching shit like that. No wonder he was so traumatized this morning" Haley was beyond mad now. She was furious, how could Ryan let a 5 year old watch that kind of stuff.

"It was harmless, Haley. Calm down" Ryan said.

"Calm down?" Haley's temper just sky rocketed when she heard that. "NO I AM NOT GOING TO CALM DOWN. JAMIE, IS FREAKIN PETRIFIED SOMEONE IS GOING KILL ME AND NATHAN AND THEN BURY HIM ALIVE" Haley took a deep breath "Where are your brains? He is not suppose to watch stuff like that because he will have nightmares" Haley sighed.

"I'm sorry. Where is Jamie let me apologize to him" Ryan said nonchalantly.

Haley groaned in frustration "He is staying with Nathan right now. Nathan got that boy to open up to him and got him to calm down and frankly Jamie and I just might now stay the night with him now too since you don't seem to give a damn" Haley stormed out of the room and went upstairs to pack a bag for her and Jamie.

Ryan followed her upstairs "Of course I give a damn" he said nonchalantly as he watched his wife start putting clothes in a bag.

"No you don't. I don't want him seeing all the gore and murder crap and than him getting it in his mind thinking that might happen to him. I don't want my son exposed to that kind of stuff." Haley continued to pack her back and quickly left the bedroom and went to Jamie's bedroom to and started putting some of his clothes in his bag. Haley left the house after packing some clothes for her and Jamie.

"Whatever" Ryan sighed and walked back down to his den and resumed doing his work.

"So buddy" Nathan opened up the pizza that he just ordered for dinner "What movie do you wanna watch" Nathan asked as he put a slice of pizza of Jamie's plate.

"Something funny" Jamie answered as he took a bite out of his pizza.

Nathan took a plate out for him and put two slices of pizza on it and a grabbed two cokes from the fridge "Ok we'll have to see what's on demand. Come on we don't need in the kitchen, Jamie. We can watch tv and eat" Nathan said as he walked out of the kitchen and into the family room. He sat down on the couch with the cokes and his plate, Jamie followed right behind him. Nathan turned on the TV and went on demand to find some kids movies. "Ok, you wanna Spongebob Squarepants The Movie" he asked Jamie.

Jamie shook his head "No" he tried to say. His mouth was full of pizza.

"Ok what about Cars" Nathan asked.

"No. I don't like that movie" Jamie responded.

"Well how about Alvin & The Chipmunks 2. That sounds like a good one" Nathan asked.

Jamie sat there thinking for a minute "Yeah that's good" he said.

"Alright" Nathan ordered the movie than handed Jamie his coke.

The two boys both sat there eating their pizza as they watched the movie.

Haley walked in Nathan's house a half hour later using the key he had given her a few days ago. She watched the two boys laughing as they were sitting on the couch watching the movie. She loved how the boys got along and how Nathan put Jamie's needs before his own and how he wouldn't let Jamie be exposed to what Ryan exposed him to yesterday. Haley put the bag down and stared at the scene for a while before walking over to them and sitting on the couch on the other side of Nathan.

"Hey how is it" Nathan asked lowly.

"Shh" Haley put her index finger up to Nathan's lips "I'll tell you later. Lets just watch the movie" Haley took a slice of pizza and snuggled under Nathan's arm with her resting against his shoulder.

Nathan nodded "Alright" he planted a kiss on her head and put his arm around in as all three of them watched the movie.

After the movie was over Nathan turned on Nickelodeon for Jamie as Haley motioned for him to come over to kitchen area. "So what happened? Was it Ryan that let him watch it" Nathan asked.

Haley nodded "Yeah. Some stupid program on Crime TV" she said.

Nathan groaned "I swear I could kick that guy's ass right now. I can't believe he would let a 5 year old watch something like that" he groaned. Deep down Nathan was really pissed off that Ryan let Jamie watch that with him and if Ryan was in the same room as him he would probably kick his ass.

"We got into an argument and he acted like he didn't even care, Nathan" she sighed.

Nathan wrapped his arms around her and hugged "I'm sorry" he said in a sincere voice.

"It's ok. Don't worry about it" Haley looked up and pushed her lips against his and kissed him passionately before pulling away. "Do you mind if we stay here for the night" she asked.

"Not at all" Nathan smirked.

"Good" Haley put her arms around his neck and kissed him again. Pressing his lips against again.

Nathan moved his lips against hers.

To both of them it felt like time had stopped. All they could hear was their breathing starting to get heavier.

Haley pulled away and rested her head against his. They both stood against each other trying to get their breathing back to normal. "Do you mind if I...I give Jamie a bath" she stammered nervously. Everytime they kissed she got weak in her knees and she would get butterflies in her stomach.

"No, go ahead" Nathan said. "I'll go get his room ready" he added.

Haley smiled "Thanks for doing this Nathan" she said.

"It's no big deal. I love having you guys here" Nathan smiled.

Haley blushed "We love being here". Haley walked over and picked up her bag "Come on baby bath time" Haley told Jamie.

Jamie groaned "Alright" he got up and followed his mother to the bathroom to take his bath.

"Alright buddy" Nathan walked in Jamie's room after he was finished with his bath and getting ready for bed. "You got a tv in here, you can keep it on while you sleep" Nathan said.

"Cool" Jamie said excitedly.

Nathan turned on Nickelodeon Jr. which had all the kid cartoons on 24/7. Nathan sat down on the bed "My room is right down the hall if you need me, ok" Nathan told Jamie.

Jamie nodded "Ok" the five year old said.

"Get some sleep buddy. We'll go out to McDonald's for breakfast tomorrow before we go to school, ok" Nathan leaned down and hugged Jamie "Night little man".

Jamie hugged him back "Good night Nathan".

Haley smiled as she walked over to Jamie and sat on his bed. "Good night, baby. I'll see you in the morning" she kissed her son.

Jamie kissed his mother back "Good night momma, I love you" he said.

Haley smiled "I love you too baby". Haley got off the bed and followed Nathan out of the room. She shut the light off as she closed the door half way. Haley followed Nathan back out to the family "So are so good with Jamie" she said.

Nathan turned around to face Haley "No. He's good with me" he said.

She smiled. Haley sat down on the floor by the coffee table pulling her bag over and pulling out a bunch of papers and her daily planner.

"What are you doing" Nathan asked as he sat next to her.

"Well i'm gonna grade these papers. Make my schedule for tomorrow's classes than that's about it" Haley said.

"Mind if I help" Nathan asked.

Haley smiled "Sure". She handed Nathan a red pen and some of the papers she needed to correct "The answers are right here" she pointed to the answer sheet she carried in her folder.

"Alright" Nathan responded.

They both sat there grading papers. Nathan helped Haley plan her 2nd period class tomorrow since he was going to be there with her that period.

Haley glanced at him as soon as they were done "I meant what I said you know. You are good with Jamie" she said.

Before he meant Haley and Jamie, Nathan never thought he would be good with kids. He always told himself kids weren't for him. Nathan smiled "Well that's good to know" he said.

They both stared at each other. They could both see the fire in each other's eyes.

Nathan cupped Haley's face and planted his lips on hers. The kiss was so full of love and passion, it both made them weak and it took their breath away. Nathan and Haley were soon laying down on the floor kissing passionately.

**PLEASE COMMENT**

**5 REVIEWS UNLOCK CHAPTER 8**

**It's definitely heating up between Nathan and Haley, NALEY and OTH fans. It's going to keep going in that direction too. Let me know what you all thought of this chapter. Hit that review button below and let me know what you all thought of this chapter.**


	8. I Got A Feeling

**I do not own One Tree Hill**

**AUTHORS NOTES: Sorry for the wait for Chapter 8. I have been sick over the past few days but no worried. I am back. I wanna thank you for all the wonderful reviews for Chapter 7. I am so happy everyone is enjoying this story. I think you will all LOVE this chapter too. Lots of Naley, Nathan and Jamie, Haley and Brooke scenes and than we will see a Ryan scene. Quite a shocker at the end. :) **

**To My Reviewers: **

**GhostWhispererJimel" We will definitely see more of their feelings in this chapter about how they both feel it is wrong.**

**TMSVForeva: We are getting some Haley and Brooke in this chapter talking about Nathan.**

**Chapter 8: I Got A Feeling**

Nathan laid in bed that morning, he stared up at the ceiling before looking at his clock on his nightstand next to his bed. He slightly groaned when he realized it was only 7:48am in the morning. Usually on the weekends Nathan usually slept in until like 9am. He looked over to the other side of the bed where Haley was asleep, he couldn't help but smile. She looked beautiful and looked like she was in a peaceful slumber. Nathan gently kissed her on her cheek and threw the covers off him.

"Where you going" Haley mumbled as she felt Nathan starting to get up. She rolled onto her side and cuddled against Nathan as she put her arm across his body.

Nathan smiled "I thought you were asleep" he said.

"I woke up right before you" she yawned.

"Why don't you go back to sleep" Nathan kissed her on the head "I'm gonna go check on Jamie, I think I hear the TV out there" he added.

Haley looked up at him "Alright" she smiled and reached up and planted a soft kiss on his lips.

Nathan kissed Haley back before she turned over and tried to go back to sleep.

Nathan got out of bed and left the room. He walked into the family room and seen Jamie sitting on the couch watching Spongebob Squarepants on TV. "Hey buddy when did you get up" Nathan asked.

"A little while ago" Jamie answered.

Nathan sat down on the couch and stared at the cartoon playing on the TV. "You hungry" he asked Jamie

"Yeah" Jamie responded.

"Well when mama wakes up we'll all go out and get something to eat, ok" he said.

Jamie nodded "Ok" he said.

"You boys are up early" Haley said startling both boys.

Nathan and Jamie quickly looked behind them to see Haley standing there.

"Hey good morning" Nathan greeted Haley.

Haley walked over and sat down on the couch next to Nathan and pulled her son onto her lap "Good Morning" she yawned.

"Nathan said we can all go out to breakfast once you woke up, momma" Jamie looked at Nathan "Can we go now" he asked.

Nathan and Haley both laughed at the impatience in this boy.

"Well you and Nathan can go. I promised Aunt Brooke I would hang out with her this morning" Haley said.

"Alright buddy, why don't you go get dressed and than we'll go" Nathan told Jamie.

"Ok" Jamie jumped off the coach and ran to his bedroom.

Nathan reached over for the remote on the coffee table and shut off the TV "So what are your plans for today" he asked Haley.

"Well i'm just gonna have breakfast with Brooke and than i'll meet up with you guys right after" Haley said.

Nathan nodded "Alright. Well I'm going to take him to the park after. Jamie asked me the other day if I could teach him how to play baseball" Nathan snickered.

"Alright than I'll meet you guys at the park" Haley said.

"Ok" Nathan nodded "Than I guess you can go shopping with me. Grocery shopping" he added.

Haley laughed "Ok I will". She leaned over and kissed Nathan passionately on his lips.

Nathan kissed her back.

Haley pulled away a second later before they both got carried away "You should go get ready. I have to too" she said.

They both got up and went to get ready for the day.

Haley sat at Brooke's table having coffee and a muffin. It had a been a few days since she and Jamie spent the night at Nathan's place. Haley glanced at her best friend than looked down and took a drink out of her coffee.

Brooke took a drink out of her coffee. She had noticed ever since her friend got here that something was wrong. Haley was quiet and just sitting there and they only talked about how Brooke's date with Julian was. "Ok tutor mom, what's up" Brooke asked.

"Nothing. Just thinking" Haley mumbled.

Brooke stared at her best friend "About what" she asked.

"Everything" Haley answered.

"Wanna talk about it" Brooke asked as she set her coffee cup on table.

Haley got up and went to refill her coffee "So what happened after the date" Haley asked curiously. She was hoping to change the subject because she didn't want to discuss it with Brooke right now.

"Nothing. We came back and talked" Brooke told her best friend.

Haley sat back down at the table after she filled her coffee cup back up. "Brooke Davis just talked to someone after the date. My my, Brooke you really have changed" she giggled.

"Ha ha" Brooke sarcastically said. "Come on tutor mom, tell me what's on that knowledge filled mind of yours" she said.

Haley sighed "I'm falling for Nathan" she mumbled.

Brooke's eyes widen "I'm sorry, what did you just say? I need to make sure I heard that right" Brooke said.

"I'm falling for Nathan" Haley said loudly.

Brooke nodded "I thought you said that" she said. Brooke had no clue what to say to her best friend. "What about Ryan" Brooke suddenly asked.

Haley looked at Brooke and shrugged her shoulders "Ryan is never home, Brooke" she said.

"Haley that does not mean you should start parading off with another guy that is not your husband" Brooke sighed.

"I'm not parading off, Brooke. We have kissed a few times but that is as far it has gone" Haley took a drink of her coffee "For now anyway" she added.

Brooke's mouth hit the floor when she heard Haley say she kissed him. "You kissed him" Brooke asked in a shocking voice.

Haley nodded "Yes" she answered.

"Haley, you can't do this. Your married" Brooke said.

"I know that Brooke. So what exactly are you telling me? Are you saying I should just ignore my feelings for Nathan" She asked.

"No. That is not what I am saying, Hales" Brooke took a drink of her coffee.

Haley put her cup down on the table "So what are you saying? Because it sure as hell sounded like you were telling me to ignore my feelings. I can't help the way I feel about Nathan, Brooke" Haley was getting upset now. Out of all people she thought her best friend would understand.

"Haley just calm down. Ok that's not what I was saying" Brooke took a deep breath "Do you still love Ryan? I mean do you still have feelings for him" she asked.

Haley sighed "Brooke, I think I stopped having feelings for Ryan long before I meant Nathan. I was just denying it because I didn't want it to be true" Haley picked up her coffee cup and took a drink of her coffee "Ryan and I haven't been intimate in months, Brooke. I can't remember the last time he even kissed me or touched me. The other day just proved it more" she said.

"Oh tutor mom, that's a drought" Brooke joked about her not being intimate in a few months. Brooke looked at her best friend.

Haley couldn't help but let out a small laugh.

"How does Nathan make you feel" Brooke asked Haley.

"I...I never felt anything like this before. When i'm with Nathan he makes me feel so...Ugh I can't explain it" she chuckled "When i'm not with him Brooke, I can't get him off my mind. He all I think about. When he kisses me, my heart races and it's like I don't have to worry about anything. The way he kisses me takes my breath away. And when he compliements me, it makes me so good about myself and he makes me feel special" Haley said. She couldn't deny her feelings for Nathan anymore, or had she tried to deny them in the first place. She was definitely falling in love with him.

Brooke smiled "Well sounds like your falling in love with him" Brooke chuckled.

"Plus Brooke he's great with Jamie. You should see Nathan with Jamie. He's amazing with him. Jamie opens up to Nathan and he tells him things that he won't tell me. Nathan treats Jamie like his son" Haley bit her bottom "Which is more than I can say for Ryan" Haley said.

"What do you mean" Brooke asked regarding Haley's last comment.

"The other day Ryan let Jamie watch some stupid murder show on TV with him..." Haley started to tell Brooke the story.

Brooke put her hands up and interrupted her best friend "WHOA. He what? He let Jamie watch that" Brooke said. It was obvious Brooke was now really upset that Jamie seen that stuff on TV and that even Ryan let him watch it.

Haley nodded "Yeah and he woke up screaming and everything later that night. Jamie dreamt that someone buried him alive and killed Nathan and I" Haley took a bite out of the muffin "And than when I approached Ryan about it, he confessed and acted like he didn't give a damn" Haley said.

"He is so lucky his ass is out of town, otherwise I would kick his ass into next week" Brooke was clearly pissed off now about what Ryan did to Jamie. Brooke had a motto when you mess with her god son, your messing with her.

Ryan was out of town after being home for a week. Haley and Jamie pretty much avoided Ryan when he was home. When they came home after spending the night at Nathan's place, Ryan pretty much didn't talk to Haley at all; Haley did however try to make the effort to talk with him.

Haley laughed "Jamie's fine now. Nathan talked to him and everything".

"That's good. So where are they boys at today" she asked.

"Nathan took Jamie to the park. I guess Nathan is going to show Jamie how to play baseball" Haley smiled. Haley knew that Nathan was acting more like Jamie's father than Ryan ever has. Ryan never spent his free-time playing with Jamie and taking him places or even just sitting down and talking to him, like Nathan has been doing.

Brooke smiled "Aw. That's definitely meant to be a kodak moment. We should definitely go sit and watch" she said.

"Well I did tell them I would meet them. So if you wanna go watch them lets go" Haley said.

Brooke got up and put her plate in the sink "Just let me go get my camera" she squealed. She was excited to see Jamie and to tell you the truth the last few times she meant Nathan she thought he was a nice guy. Brooke quickly went to her bedroom to get her camera.

Haley chuckled. She got up and put her coffee cup and plate in the sink and she sat back down as she waited for Brooke.

"Can I ask you something" Haley asked Brooke on the way to the park.

Brooke nodded as she kept her eyes on the road "Yeah, whats up" she asked.

"How long can a married guy go without sex" Haley curiously asked.

Brooke glanced at her before looking back on the road "Why do you ask" Brooke asked.

Haley sighed "I have felt this for a while but I just sort of pushed it out. I get the feeling that Ryan is you know...cheating. I mean it's ever since he got that promotion at work he's been distant and like I said earlier that's when all the sex stopped between us" Haley said.

"Well ok let me ask you a personal question" Brooke looked at Haley as she stopped at a red light "How many times a week did you and Ryan...do it" Brooke asked.

Haley bit her bottom lip "Maybe 4 times a week" she answered.

Brooke looked at the light to see if it had changed but it hadn't yet so she looked back at Haley "Who made the moves on who" she asked.

"Well we sorta both did but Ryan was always the first" Haley said.

Brooke started driving again when the light turned green. She focused her eyes on the road not saying anything. She knew it was one of the signs that Ryan was probably cheating on Haley. It's what happens sometimes when the guy shows no feelings for his wife anymore.

Haley stared at her best friend. She could tell that Brooke was thinking exactly what she was thinking "You think he is don't you" Haley asked. She wasn't exactly hurt or anything because she was definitely no better since she was going out with Nathan.

"Tutor girl, i'm not saying yes or no but I think you have a big decision to make. Find out how Nathan feels about you first before you make any decision" Brooke said.

Haley shook her head "Alright" she answered.

The rest of the car ride to the park was quiet as Haley sat there thinking.

"Now remember keep your eye on the ball" Nathan told Jamie as he put a batting helmet on Jamie's head.

"Alright" Jamie nodded "Can we use a real baseball now" the five year old asked.

Nathan shook his head "No not yet buddy. When you get a bit older than you can use it but until than we have to use a tennis ball".

Jamie sighed "Ok".

Nathan handed Jamie the plastic bat "Don't worry your doing good bud" Nathan encouraged the boy. They had been at the park for almost an hour now and they both played catch for a little bit. It was a bit hard for Jamie at first because he was afraid of the ball but after a while he was starting to catch them. "Remember when I throw the ball, don't be afraid of it" Nathan sat down on the bleachers next to Jamie "Wanna know what my uncle always told me. He told me make the ball fear you" Nathan said.

Jamie looked at Nathan "What does that mean" the small boy asked.

"I guess what he was trying to say was make the ball afraid of you" Nathan explained.

"Oh ok" Jamie said.

Nathan chuckled "Alright, come on" he smiled.

Both of the boys walked out onto the diamond. Jamie stood at the home base as Nathan walked out into the middle of the diamond. He didn't go directly to the pitcher's place because he figured it would be too much for Jamie since he was still young.

Jamie stood there at the base and was holding his bat up like Nathan taught him a little while ago.

"I'm gonna throw it now. Watch the ball" Nathan said.

"Ok" Jamie said.

Nathan threw the ball towards Jamie.

Jamie swung his bat too fast before he could touch the ball.

"It's ok bud, your doing good" Nathan ran over and picked up the ball "You'll get it. Takes some time. Ok" Nathan said.

Jamie nodded "Ok" he answered.

Nathan threw the ball a few more times but Jamie kept missing it.

Haley and Brooke sat on the bleachers watching the boys play baseball.

"I don't think I have ever seen Ryan doing this with Jamie. Ryan never really spent time with him like Nathan does" Haley watched the two boys playing.

Brooke smiled as she watched Nathan and Jamie play "That little boy looks happy" Brooke said.

Haley nodded "Yeah, Nathan is great to him".

Brooke jumped out of her seat when she seen Jamie hit the ball "OMG. He hit it".

Haley jumped up as well when she seen it.

Both girls cheered as they watched Jamie run.

Haley walked down to the diamond field and walked over to Nathan "I take he's doing good" she chuckled.

Nathan nodded "Yeah he's getting the hang of it" he smiled.

"Good" she put her arm around his "Hope you don't mind but Brooke drove us. She had to see her "boy genius" play" she chuckled.

"That's cool. So how was your morning" he asked.

"Eventful" Haley replied.

Jamie came running up to Haley "Momma did you see" he said excitedly.

"Yes I did" Haley picked her son up "I'm so proud of you baby" she kissed her son on the cheek.

"Good job buddy. I told you that you could do it" Nathan said.

Jamie high fived Nathan "Can we do it again" Jamie asked.

Nathan and Haley laughed.

"Yes we can do it again" Nathan said.

Haley put Jamie down.

Jamie ran away to go get his bat that he threw when he hit the ball.

"Wanna play" Nathan asked Haley.

"No. I'm gonna go hang out with Brooke. I'll watch you both from the bleachers" she said.

Nathan nodded "Alright".

Haley leaned in close to Nathan and kissed him.

The kiss between them was sweet and passionate. It made the butterflies in both of their bodies go wild.

They both pulled away a second later. Haley blushed as they both stared at each other "I'll let you guys. I'll be watching" she smirked.

"Checkin me out now" Nathan smirked.

Haley raised her eye brows at him "You'll never know" she said as her cheeks turned red.

He chuckled as her watched Haley walk back over to the bleachers and sat next to Brooke.

Brooke stared at Haley "I seen that tutor girl" Brooke smirked.

Haley rolled her eyes "It was just a kiss, Brooke".

"Hmmm" Brooke chuckled. Brooke couldn't deny it anymore. She seen the spark Haley had with Nathan when she seen them down on the diamond field. She seen that spark in Haley's eyes that she hasn't seen in a very long time.

"Just watch your god son" Haley snickered.

Both girls watched the boys continue to play baseball.

Haley sat outside by the pool in Nathan's backyard later that night, swaying her feet in the pool. Nathan and her and Jamie spend most of the day at the park playing and went shopping after to get groceries. It was a fun day for all of them. Probably for the most of the day Haley was thinking about what Brooke told her. She knew her feelings for Nathan were real she just has to find out how Nathan feels about her.

"Hales" Nathan opened the sliding door of his house and walked outside.

Haley turned and looked at Nathan "Hey" she smiled.

"You ok" Nathan asked her as he shut the door.

Haley nodded "Just thinking".

Nathan sat down next to her putting his feet in the water "What about" he asked curiously.

Haley looked at Nathan. "Nathan, can I ask you something" she asked.

"Yeah sure" he answered.

"How do you feel about me" Haley curiously asked.

Nathan gulped at her asking that question. What if she didn't feel the same way he did? What if her feelings were just friendly feelings? He wasn't sure how to answer her. Should he lie to her about his feelings or not. All that stuff was running through Nathan's mind. "Total naked truth" Nathan asked.

Naley nodded "Yes" she said. Haley's whole body tightened up. She was not thinking maybe his feelings for her weren't as deep as her feelings for him were.

"I'm falling in love with you" Nathan looked down at the water. His heart was racing so fast because he wasn't sure what she was gonna say now.

Haley smiled and looked at him. There were the butterflies she felt again. Haley took a deep breath she was relieved that he felt the same way about her as she felt about him "Nathan" she reached over and gently pulled his face over to her. "I feel the same way" she put her hand in his.

Nathan smiled "Good" he responded.

Haley turned to Nathan and took a deep breath. "Wh...".

"I know. What were doing is wrong. We're both gonna end up hurting Ryan for what were doing" Nathan interrupted her before she could say it herself.

She nodded "Yeah it is. I've known that from the start it's wrong but I can't fight these feelings anymore for you anymore. When i'm with you I feel this..." Haley couldn't think of the right word to say at first "Connection to you. You..." Haley tried to think of how to tell Nathan how he makes her feel without making it sound weird. "You make me feel things I never felt before...not even with Ryan" Haley revealed.

Nathan couldn't help but smile when he heard her telling him her feelings. "So what do we do" he asked.

"I don't know" Haley shrugged her shoulders. "I don't want to hurt Ryan but part of me doesn't give a damn anymore" she gulped. Haley felt bad about what she just said but it was true, her feelings toward Ryan have changed in the past few months. Ever since he got promoted at work, he had changed. It wasn't her who changed it was him, she has tried many times reaching out to him so many times but it never worked and he pretty much avoids her when he is home.

Nathan and Haley both just sat there and stared at each other not saying a word as they both swayed their feet in the pool.

"Can I have a beer. Tap" Ryan told the bartender as he sat at the bar in his hotel in New Orleans. He had been in New Orleans for the past few days trying to get the new company he worked for off to a start. The bartender bought his beer to him and left to serve the other guests.

"Aw who's that" the woman sitting a few chairs over from Ryan asked as she seen a picture show up on his phone of a woman and a little boy. The woman talking to Ryan worked in the hotel he was staying at and apparently she has recognized him staying at this hotel more than once.

Ryan looked at the woman "My wife" he sighed.

"That's your son right" the woman asked..

"He's not my son, not genetically anyway" Ryan confirmed.

"Well back to work" The woman said as she put money down on the bar and got up. She started to walk away "You better realize what you are doing" she said before walking out.

Ryan stared at the woman as she left "Whatever" he mumbled and went back to drinking his beer.

Haley sat on the couch snuggling under the blanket as she watched TV in the family room. It was a little after midnight now. Both of the boys have been asleep for the last 3 hours. Nathan had fell asleep reading Jamie a story and Haley didn't really want to wake him up, they both looked so peaceful.

"Hey" Nathan mumbled as he rubbed his eyes as he walked over to the couch and sat down next to Haley.

"How did you sleep" she chuckled.

Nathan chuckled "Fine" he pulled the covers out and got under them with Haley "What are you watching" he asked as he put his arm around her.

"The Blind Side" Haley cuddled next to him resting her head against his chest.

"Isn't that the movie with the homeless kid and he than goes to live with a rich white family" Nathan asked.

Haley snickered "Yes" she nodded. She looked at Nathan "You seen it" she asked.

"Ehh some of it. Not all of it" Nathan confirmed.

"Well it just started we can watch it together" Haley smiled.

Nathan nodded "Alright". Normally when it came to movies like this Nathan would normally say no but ever since he's started seeing Haley he really doesn't mind watching these type of movies with her. He felt that he could tell her anything he wanted and she wouldn't judge him.

They both laid there in each others arms as they watched the movie.

Nathan kept glancing at Haley as they both watched the movie "Hales" Nathan said a few minutes.

Haley looked up at him and by surprise she was attacked by Nathan's lips on hers. She got all nervous and butterflies start to flutter around in your stomach as she kissed him back.

It felt like both of their worlds have collided together and it's just created one big world for the both of them. They pulled out apart a few seconds later to catch their breathes. They both stared at each other with love and lust in their eyes. To both of them it felt like when they pulled apart that a part of them was missing.

Haley bit her bottom lip, she didn't want to stop the kiss. That kiss made her feel complete and she knew it made him feel that way too.

Nathan put his arm back around Haley as he focused his sight back on the tv.

Haley rested her back against his chest as a smile appeared on her face. She loved when he held her like that. It made her feel safe.

**PLEASE COMMENT**

**5 REVIEWS UNLOCK CHAPTER 9 :)**

**I hope you ALL love this chapter. Don't forget to comment on this chapter. Your reviews keep me motivated and it helps me write the next chapter faster :)**

**Look out for my next NALEY fic titled "Tropical Temptation". The plot for the new fic is below.**

**Plot: Nathan and Haley have been friends since childhood and now they are embarking on their senior trip with their classmates at Tree Hill High. Unexpected Love, Adventure and a dangerous plot awaits them.**


	9. Can't Fight This Feeling

**I do not own One Tree Hill.**

**AUTHORS NOTES: Thank you everyone for reviewing. I love to know what you are thinking about my fic. Sorry this chapter is a bit late. I was gonna update sooner but this week I started a new temporary job and it's been a crazy week BUT have no fear I am back and we will be seeing a lot more updates. I promise I will be updating a bit more frequently. :)**

**To those wondering, what Ryan meant about Jamie not being his is because Ryan is not Jamie's biological father, he's really not even his stepfather because his name is not on the birth certificate. I will explain all this soon in a future chapter. :) BUT I wanna get my readers' opinion, who do you wanna see as Jamie's father? Nathan, from a one night stand that neither Haley or Nathan remember OR maybe Haley was raped. It's all up to you. I wanna know what you think, would be better. I'm writing this for you guys. :) But anyway let me know what you think of this chapter. REVIEW! Your reviews motivate me to write more and more :)**

**Chapter 9: Can't Fight This Feeling**

Brooke Davis focused her eyes on the road as she drove her way to Nathan's house. She glanced at the time on her radio, it displayed 12:30pm before focusing back on the road.

"I don't understand why I have to go with Nathan and Jamie. I don't even know the guy" Julian sighed.

Brooke rolled her eyes. "Well than think of this as way to getting to know Nathan because he's not going anywhere" Brooke glanced over at her boyfriend "Plus you know Jamie. You'll be fine" Brooke said. She and Haley and her best friend Mia were having a girl's day and night as the guys were all going to see a basketball game in Charlotte for the day.

"Brooke, I don't even like basketball" Julian sighed.

"Just do this for me and I promise tomorrow we can watch Grease 2 and just maybe we can get your "greased lightning" on" she smirked at her boyfriend.

"No fair. You know you know I can't resist that" Julian sighed

"I know" Brooke chuckled.

Julian gave her an evil look than turned it into a smile "Alright. I'll do it for you" he said.

Brooke chuckled "That's right baby, I do" she said as she focused her eyes back on the road.

"Haley's husband isn't going too is he" Julian asked curiously

Brooke chuckled sarcastically "Ryan, going too? Hell no. The guy is never home as it is. Personally I don't think he even loves her anymore" Brooke turned down a main road "He's never home and I have what I like to call an intuition. I've had it ever since high school and I can tell when a guy is cheating or doesn't love who he is with and Ryan can play Haley but he sure isn't playing me. I know something is up with that guy and you know I think he is cheating on her. I think Haley sort of knows that deep down. I never liked the guy anyway. I mean when Haley had Jamie's fifth birthday party a few months back I could of swore I caught him staring at my ass but I thought it was just figament of my imagination so I never told Haley" Brooke revealed.

Julian nodded "Alright. Interesting. So Haley and Nathan are just friends" Julian asked.

"No. Now before you say Haley is cheating too. Haley knows what she is doing, she knows what she is doing is wrong but you know in all the years I have known Haley, I have never seen her this happy before even when she was with Ryan, there was something missing between them. When I see her with Nathan, there's..." Brooke paused looking for the right word to say "There's like this sparkle in her eyes. She looks happy and she's all giddy when she talks about him. And you know not to mention, Nathan is great with Jamie. I seen it all the other day for the first time at the park when Nathan and Jamie were playing baseball together. You know Julian, not one time have I ever seen Ryan do that with Jamie" Brooke looked at Julian than focused her eyes back on the road.

"Why doesn't Ryan spend any time with Jamie" Julian asked.

Brooke shrugged her shoulders "Beats me" she answered.

"I'm sorry but you know what even I know that kid is fun to hang out with" Julian chuckled "When you had him yesterday he was trying to show me how to play..." Julian was trying to think of the game that Jamie was trying to teach him to play yesterday.

Brooke laughed "Candy Land" she glanced at her boyfriend "Seriously who doesn't know how to play that" she looked back on the road as she laughed. She hit her boyfriend on the shoulder "You spend way too much time in the movie world, Mr. Producer" she laughed. Brooke focused back on the road as she drove her way to Haley's house.

Haley sat in the family room with her laptop on her lap as Jamie was asleep on the floor, he fell asleep watching TV and playing with his toys as his mom did work on her laptop. Haley sat there typing on her laptop, she was in the midst of making her first english exam for her class. Haley groaned lowly as she just stared at what she had typed on her screen. She been sitting there for the last hour trying to type up her exam but she couldn't. She sighed and ran her fingers through her hair before putting her hair up in a pony tail with a rubber band she had around her wrist. She had maybe 3 essay questions typed and she had to do many more. The doorbell rang. Haley sighed and put her laptop on the coffee table and got up to answer the door. "Nathan" she smiled. She was happy to see but she noticed he was a bit early to be picking up Jamie. "What are you doing here so early" she smiled and asked when she seen him standing at the door.

"I missed you" Nathan smiled.

Haley blushed "Come on in" she said.

Nathan walked in.

"I missed you too" Haley chuckled and shut the door and turned around to look at him.

Nathan took her hand in his as they interlocked their fingers.

Damn, there were those butterflies again, she could feel them just going all over.

They both stared at each other before slowly moving in as their lips touch. Nathan rested his hands on her hips as Haley put her arms around his neck as they both shared a passionate kiss.

Haley pulled away a second later. "Your a little early though. I thought you weren't coming until 2pm to pick up Jamie" Haley looked at her watch "It's only quarter to 1pm" she added.

"I wanted to spend a little time with you before Jamie and I left for the game" Nathan said.

Haley looked down hiding her blush. She pulled her hand away from his "Can I get you anything to drink? Water? Kool Aid? Pop?" she asked. She turned away and walked into the kitchen.

Nathan followed Haley into the kitchen "Kool Aid is fine" he answered.

Haley went to the fridge and got the pitcher of Kool Aid out and pulled out a glass from the cupboard. Haley started to pour some in the glass when she felt Nathan behind her, she could feel his breath hitting her neck "Nathan, what a..." before Haley could even finish she could feel his lips graze against her neck. Feeling him kiss her neck sent a shiver down her spine when she felt Nathan lightly kiss her neck and nibble on her ear lobe, Haley couldn't help but closed her eyes. Everything was going through her mind, she knew what she was doing was wrong but it just felt right. She didn't have the will power to stop him because it felt so good. Haley's breathing started to get out of control and she was trying her best to keep her breathing under control but it didn't seem to be helping no matter how are she tried.. She could feel Nathan kissing and lightly sucking her neck. Her knees were becoming weaker everytime she felt his lips on her neck, of course it tickled her a bit but she loved the tingling feeling he was giving her, it was like fireworks were errupting through her body. Haley turned around facing Nathan and kissed him. Their lips crashed together as the shared a steamy passionate kiss.

Fireworks were going off in both of them. They both had the urge of not stopping; it just felt so good and right.

Nathan moved closer to Haley as their bodies were practically pressed against each other.

"Mmm" Haley let out a slight moan as she felt Nathan's lips back on her neck. Haley relaxed in his arms as he kissed her on her neck. She started playing with the hem of his shirt and started to put her hand under his shirt.

"TUTOR GIRL. WE'RE HERE" Haley and Nathan both heard from the front of the house. They both pulled away and stared at each other. Both breathing heavily as they tried to get their breathing under control.

"I'll be right out" Haley said loudly as she was trying to catch her breath. She looked at Nathan "Let me just go..." Haley pointed to the stairs "Jamie's bag" she mumbled.

Nathan nodded "Yeah" he said.

Haley walked out of the kitchen and walked upstairs.

Nathan walked out not long after her. He went back to the family room where Brooke and Julian were. Jamie was still asleep on the floor.

"Where's Haley at" Brooke asked.

Nathan pointed to the stairs "Upstairs" he answered "I think she's getting some of Jamie's stuff ready" Nathan added.

"Oh alright" Brooke got up and went upstairs.

Nathan went to the bathroom located in the back of the house. He leaned against the sink and turned on the faucet. Nathan splashed some cold water on his face. His heart was pounding like a jack hammer. He couldn't believe what he almost done with Haley. It would of been totally wrong though if they went that far, she was married to another man. Yeah, Haley admitted her feelings for him and so did he but he couldn't help but wonder how something so wrong could feel so right. He was tired of trying to fight the feelings he had for her. She made him happy. He couldn't get her off his mind. He needed her, he wanted her and he was now bound to fight for her if he had to. Nathan shut off the water and stared at himself in the mirror as the water dripped from his face. He grabbed a the towel hanging up and dried his face off before going back out to the family room.

Haley sat in Jamie's bedroom by the window waving her hand against her face like a fan as the cool crisp air hit her.

"Hey tutor girl, what's up" Brooke asked as she walked into the bedroom and seen Haley sitting by the window.

Haley looked at Brooke "I'm fine. I'm just so very...very" Haley stuttered. "Hot right now" Haley answered.

"Hot" Brooke questioned. "It's cool in this house" she added. Brooke sat down next to her best friend and chuckled by what she saw on her best friend's neck. "Nice mark, tutor girl" she chuckled. Brooke knew exactly what was going on when she seen that hickey on her best friend's neck.

"What" Haley looked at Brooke with a questioned look on her face.

Brooke chuckled "Nathan marked you" she said.

Haley chuckled. She didn't really have to look to know, she knew he probably did by the way he was kissing her downstairs. Haley looked at Brooke "Brooke, that was the first time I didn't want to stop. Something that is wrong just felt so right" Haley groaned.

Brooke looked at her best friend "How close did it get" Brooke asked.

"Very very close" Haley confirmed.

Brooke squealed "That is so good tutor girl" she said.

How was it good, Haley thought to herself. She was a married woman and here she was almost about to really cheat on Ryan, even though she already has by kissing Nathan. She just couldn't help it. The feelings she was feeling for Nathan were real. Haley stood up and walked over to Jamie's closet and started to pull out some clothes "I need to get Jamie's bag ready for the night. Did you bring the tickets" Haley asked. She started putting some jeans and a sweatshirt in a bag.

"Yeah" Brooke answered "Julian has them".

Haley put a pair of pajamas in Jamie's bag since the guys would be staying the night at the hotel in Charlotte that Brooke had arranged after the basketball game was over with since it would be late to drive back. "Good. So what time is Mia coming over" Haley asked.

"She'll be here a little after 3pm" Brooke answered.

Haley zipped up Jamie's bag after putting a few more things in his bag that he would need "Ok good" she said "Lets go downstairs".

Haley and Brooke both left the bedroom as they went downstairs to where the guy's were. "Hey boy genius" Brooke greeted Jamie when she seen he was up from his nap.

"Hi Aunt Brooke" Jamie looked at Haley "Momma when can we go" Jamie asked excitedly. He was excited to finally his first basketball game and to see the Bobcats play.

"In a few minutes" Haley chuckled and looked at Nathan. She handed Nathan, Jamie's bag "Everything is in her for the night. Pajamas and clothes for tomorrow. No junk food after 8pm. And if he tends to get hype give a teaspoon of the benadryl in his bag" Haley told Nathan.

Nathan nodded "Alright. That's cool" he took the bag from Haley.

Haley picked Jamie up.

"Bye momma" Jamie kissed his mother on the cheek.

Haley chuckled. Her son was pretty persistent to leave already but she understood why because he was excited. "Alright" Haley kissed him "Remember listen to Nathan and no wandering off by yourself with Nathan or Julian ok" Haley told her son.

Jamie nodded "Ok" he responded.

Haley kissed her son again before putting him down. She watched as Jamie went out the front door as Brooke and Julian were out there saying goodbye.

Haley looked at Nathan "Look about earlier that was..." Haley exhaled "breathtaking" she smiled.

Nathan smiled "Yeah it was" he said.

"Thanks for taking him and doing this" Haley said.

"It's not a problem, Hales" Nathan replied.

Haley leaned in and kissed Nathan softly on the lips "Be careful driving out there" she rested her forehead against his.

"I will. I'll call you when we arrive there" Nathan said.

Nathan stared into her eyes and kissed her softly on the lips "We should get going, if we wanna get there on time" Nathan said.

"Alright" Haley said as they both pulled away.

The couple walked outside together to see Brooke and Julian waiting by the car.

"I'll miss you" Haley said.

Nathan smiled "I'll miss you too" he said.

Haley smiled as she watched Nathan walk over to his SUV. Brooke was walking back up to the house.

The girls both waved to the boys as the watched the SUV pull out of the driveway.

"Hey man, I got this great road mix cd. Mind if I put it in" Julian asked as the entered the main highway. He was holding a CD in his hand.

"No go ahead" Nathan said not really carrying about the music.

Holiday by Doctor Kosmos started playing in the car.

Nathan let out a chuckle and looked at Julian with a weird look on his face before focusing back on the road. "So buddy you excited about the basketball game" Nathan asked Jamie as he looked at the boy in the rearview mirror and quickly focused back on the road.

"Yeah I can't wait" Jamie said excitedly.

Nathan smiled "Me neither".

"Yeah I hope the Bobcats get a touch down" Julian added.

Nathan and Jamie both stared at Julian.

Nathan couldn't help but laugh "Um man they shoot baskets. A touch down is for football" Nathan said.

"Oh" Julian said. He felt totally dumb about this.

"Don't worry about it, man. The girls are like that too" Nathan chuckled.

Julian chuckled "Right" he said.

The car was quiet for a while until the next song came on.

Hopelessly Devoted To You by Olivia Newton John started playing.

Nathan looked back at Jamie. He could tell Jamie wasn't liking what he was hearing either. Nathan looked at Julian with a weird look on his face "OH hell no" Nathan said to Julian before shutting off the CD.

"Hey, that is one of the most meaningful songs from a movie" Julian said.

Nathan chuckled "Whatever man" Nathan hit the radio button on his stereo and turned on the hip hop station. All The Way Live by Coolio started playing. "Now this is music. Old school hip hop is the way to go" Nathan said.

The remainder of the car ride was quiet except for Nathan and Jamie talking about basketball.

Haley, Brooke and Mia both sat on the patio with cucumbers over her eyes as they listened to some music.

Wannabe by Spice Girls started playing on the radio.

"OMG tutor girl, do you remember this" Brooke chuckled.

Haley laughed as she adjusted her pillow "How can I forget. That was the night of that big party freshman year and we both broke out into our own dance routine" Haley chuckled.

"Let's just say I am happy high school is over with. I wasn't really a pleasant person back than" Brooke chuckled.

"Yeah me too" Mia added "I was teased and ridiculed".

Haley took the cucumbers off her eyes and looked over at Mia "I been there too girl but I didn't let it bother me. I mean people laughed at me because I was a bit of a brainiac and because I always wore this poncho" Haley chuckled "Well it was my favorite to wear" Haley added.

"Until I came around and turned her into a glamorous girl" Brooke took her cucumbers off her eyes and looked at Haley and Mia.

The girls all laughed.

Haley sat up "So what should we order. Pizza or chinese" Haley asked.

"We'll decide later" Mia said as she sat up "Tell me about Nathan" she smirked.

Haley chuckled and blushed "There's nothing to tell" she said.

Brooke scoffed "You are such a liar" she giggled. "Mia, she let him mark her" Brooke said.

Mia gasped "You dirty bird" she chuckled.

Haley covered her face with her hands "I can't help it. He made me weak in my knees, he was making me feel things earlier I didn't even know could happen. It could have went further but" Haley looked at Brooke "A certain someone had to interrupt it" Haley giggled.

"Well next time put a sign on the door that says recovering from a long drought" Brooke joked.

All the girls laughed. Haley than began telling Mia about the story about Nathan and everything and how it came down to this.

As the night progressed, Nathan, Julian and Jamie were both walking into the hotel lobby from the basketball game. The Bobcats beat The Lakers, 67 to 63. "Ok buddy" Nathan took the huge foam finger off Jamie's hand "We're gonna get something to eat than up to bed" Nathan told Jamie.

"Alright" Jamie nodded.

The three guy's both walked into the hotel cafeteria and sat down at a table.

"So Julian, what did you think of your first basketball game" Nathan asked as he was trying to create conversation with the guy.

"It was fun. I loved it" Julian answered as he browsed through his menu.

"Cool" Nathan replied. "Glad you had fun, man" he added.

Jamie scanned his menu, he looked at all the illustrations of food on the menu since he couldn't read. Jamie smiled when he seen an illustration of Ice Cream on his menu "I'll have ice cream" Jamie closed his menu and put it down.

Nathan put his menu down "You can have some ice cream after you some dinner, little man" he chuckled. He hated that he had to be strict with the little kid but one of Haley's rules was never to let him have junk food before dinner and he was going to stick by that.

"That is dinner" Jamie picked up his menu and opened it. He pointed to the illustration of Ice Cream "See. Right there" Jamie added.

Nathan snickered "Buddy that's under dessert. You need some real food first".

"Alright" Jamie looked down "Can you read to me what is on here. I can't read" he deadpanned.

Nathan looked down at Jamie "Of course buddy" Nathan looked at the kid's section in the menu with Jamie "They got chicken nuggets" Nathan said.

Jamie blew rasperberries "Ehh" he said.

"Ok. How about a hot dog" Nathan asked.

"Naw" Jamie answered.

Nathan stared at the menu. He finally seen something he knew Jamie would like "They got Mac and Chesse, Jamie" he smiled.

"I only love it when momma makes it. She makes the bestest" Jamie said.

Nathan laughed "True buddy true. She really does". Nathan had to admit when Haley invited him over for dinner a few weeks back, her mac and chesse had a taste too it that he never tasted before, it tasted better than making it whenever he made it from a the box and Haley's mac and chesse tasted better than any restaurants mac and chesse "Your right buddy, this place mac and chesse is probably dry" Nathan added.

"Momma makes the best" Jamie repeated.

Nathan smiled "How about I split my burger and fries with you. If you like it than we'll get you a burger, how's that" he asked.

"Sounds good" Jamie said excitedly.

The two boys looked across at Julian who's eyes were glued onto one of TV's in the restaurant where Grease was playing on. Nathan and Jamie both snickered.

Haley sat on the patio later around midnight later that night. Both of the girls were asleep after a night of fun. They watched movies, did their nails, they gossiped. Brooke and Mia tried to get Haley to tell them more about her and Nathan but she wasn't ready to tell them anymore than she already did. Haley sat there looking up at the starry sky. She couldn't help but think about the recent event in the kitchen with Nathan this afternoon. She sat there thinking about how he made her feel like that. How she got turned on by just feeling his breath against her neck. That's where it all started. Just feeling him breathing against her neck sent a shiver down her spine.

Unbeknowst to Haley, Brooke came onto the patio. She watched her best friend as she stood there. She could see all the emotions playing through Haley. "Penny for your thoughts" Brooke sat down next to her.

Haley came back to reality when she heard Brooke "What" Haley asked.

"Your thinking of Nathan aren't you" Brooke asked.

Haley nodded "Brooke, before today I never knew I could feel the way he made me feel this afternoon" Haley looked at her best friend "And you know for once I didn't give a damn about cheating on Ryan anymore. And that makes me a bad person" Haley added.

"How are you a bad person? You have done nothing wrong, Haley. Ryan did this to himself. He's never home, he pushed you away, he stopped being intimate with you and no I don't just mean the sex. Ryan made you fall out of love with him. Not you. And it's not like you intended to fall in love with Nathan, it just happened" Brooke exclaimed.

Haley shook her head "Your right but just maybe I should try to save my marriage first before I continue with Nathan" she suggested.

"Sweetie, you have tried to save this marriage. Ryan is making no effort to meet you half way and not to mention he is a jackass with Jamie" Brooke responded.

Haley just sat there and didn't say anything.

Brooke took her best friend's hand in her's "I see the way you look at Nathan, Haley. There's that spark in your eyes that is telling me that he makes you happy and you make him happy" Brooke smiled "and I'm totally rooting for you both".

Haley couldn't help but smile "Really" she asked.

Brooke nodded "Yes. Nathan has already said he is falling in love with you and it's so clear that you are falling in love with him, don't be scared" Brooke said.

"Your right, Brooke" Haley smiled "I can't fight this feeling for Nathan anymore. I have to be honest with myself" Haley added.

Brooke smiled and put her arm around her best friend as they both looked up at the sky.

**PLEASE COMMENT**

**5 COMMENTS UNLOCK CHAPTER 10!**

**WOW! It sure heated up for Naley in the beginning of this chapter. We will definitely be seeing more of that. :)**


	10. Falling In Love With Everything You Do

**I do not own One Tree Hill**

**Author's Note: I wanna thank EVERYONE for reviewing, your comments really motivate me to write more. :) I want to thank everyone for voting for the little question I had in the last chapter and the answer will be revealed in the next few chapters. **

**This chapter is heavily on Naley and Jamie, so I think you all will LOVE this chapter. Yes, we will see more of Naley making out and we will see Haley starting to do something really unexpected.**

**PLEASE COMMENT**

**Chapter 10: Falling In Love With Everything You Do**

Haley and Nathan both stood in the driveway as they watched Brooke and Julian leave. "So how was it" Haley nervously asked.

"You mean how was Jamie or" Nathan looked at Haley with a weird look on his face "How was it with Julian" he asked.

Haley knew Jamie was good for Nathan the whole trip and everything. "I mean how was it with Julian" she asked.

Nathan chuckled sarcastically "He tried to play 'Hopelessly Devoted To You' on the way there and not to mention Jamie and I spent practially a whole night at the hotel listening to Grease and Grease 2. Damn ABC Family for having a marathon on" Nathan groaned.

Haley couldn't help but laughed "I'm so sorry" she laughed.

"Yeah but it was ok after a while. I took Jamie swimming in the hotel pool. He wouldn't leave the 2 foot end though and when I got him to come out into the middle with me, he wouldn't let go" Nathan told her.

Haley looked at Jamie who was in Nathan's SUV getting all his sovieners he got from the basketball game "Yeah he can't swim" Haley admitted "I tried a few times but he just seems so scared. Ryan won't do it so...what can I do. I would sign him up for classes but he won't do unless he trusts that person".

"You know I got the pool and the beach. We can take him to my place than i'll teach him to swim and you know we can have a little barbeque after" Nathan said.

Haley smiled "Alright. Sounds like a plan".

"Oh I almost forgot Jamie loves burgers now" Nathan confirmed.

Haley looked at Nathan with a confused look on her face "My Jamie likes burgers" she asked. She found it weird that Jamie now liked burgers because when she tried to get him to eat a burger once he would never do it.

Nathan nodded "Yeah. He practically ate all my burger last night when we got back to the hotel. He tried to just have Ice Cream for dinner but I got him to try the burger and he liked it".

Haley smirked and nodded "Well i'm impressed, I can't even get my son to eat that kind of food" she smiled. Haley cleared her throat "Did he eat it plain" she asked.

"No, he had ketchup, mustard, pickles, lettuce, cheese" Nathan told her.

Haley shook her head "Damn" she said.

"Momma look" Jamie called as he climbed out of Nathan's SUV with an armful of sovieners.

Haley looked at Nathan with her mouth dropping when she seen her son with a handful of things from the game "What exactly did you buy him" she asked.

"I couldn't say no, he bought the lip up and gave me those innocent eyes" Nathan exclaimed.

Haley snickered "Alright" she looked at her son "Buddy why don't we all go in the house and look at all that".

Jamie ran into the house with all his stuff in his arms.

Nathan and Haley both laughed as they watched the little boy run excitedly into the house.

Haley took Nathan's hand in hers and interlocked their fingers "Thanks for taking him. He's never been so happy before" she said to Nathan as they walked into the house.

Nathan looked down at their hands. He looked back at Haley and smiled "It's not a problem".

They both walked into the house as Nathan shut the front door.

"So show me what you got baby" Haley sat down on the couch in the family room where Jamie was, he had everything spread out on the table as he looked at it himself.

Nathan sat besides Haley.

"I got an autographed basketball signed by Henderson" Jamie picked up the basketball and showed his mother.

"Wow" Haley took it from him and looked at it than looked at Nathan "Did you have anything to do with this" she asked curiously.

Nathan smirked "Ehh a little" he chuckled

"Very cool" Haley told Jamie as she put the basketball down on the coffee table.

"Than I got this foam finger" Jamie picked it up than put it back down "And this cool Bobcats Jerseys" he picked it up three jerseys and showed them to his mother.

Haley chuckled and looked at Nathan "What did you do buy him the whole shop?" she chuckled.

Nathan rolled his eyes and laughed.

"And than I got these stickers and than Nathan also got me all these trading cards, he said we can do buy a book to put them all in later" Jamie was excited about everything he had got. "Oh and I got these posters to put in my room" the young boy added.

Haley laughed "Alright buddy. All this stuff is cool, why don't you take some of this stuff up to your room" she told Jamie.

Jamie nodded "Ok, momma" he picked up some of his things and took them to his room.

Haley turned over to Nathan "Nathan, I appreciate you buying him all that but your spoiling him" she stared in his eyes "How much did yo..." Haley started to say but stopped when Nathan put his index finger on her lips to stop her from asking that question.

"I'm not answering that. I can't put a price on that little boy or you for that matter. I would give you and Jamie anything" Nathan said.

Haley's heart melted when she heard those words come from Nathan. She smiled "Alright". She couldn't believe how good Nathan was to both her and Jamie. Haley stared at Nathan, she thought to herself why couldn't Ryan be like that. He's never been like that with her. When they first met he professed his love for her but maybe it was just to get her into bed, she thought to herself. Haley leaned in closely to Nathan and kissed him passionately on the lips "Thank you" she rested her head against his.

Nathan stared into her eyes "For what" he asked confused.

"For being so nice to Jamie and to me" Haley said.

Nathan smiled "Hales, I only treat you and Jamie the way you deserve to be treated".

Haley blushed and bit her bottom lip. She had the urge to kiss him again but she was trying really hard to control it because of Jamie. She groaned knowing she couldn't resist anymore and kissed Nathan again. She put her arms around his neck. The kiss was filled with fireworks between the two of them. It was like everytime they kissed it just got better for the both of them.

"Now what are we doing" Jamie asked as he ran down the hallway from his bedroom.

Nathan and Haley both pulled away.

"Well uhhh..." Haley breathed heavily "We are going to Nathan's today. We're gonna go swimming" Haley smiled.

Jamie's face fell flat "Oh" he said. He wasn't to fond of going swimming. He was always afraid he would drown if he went in.

"Come here" Nathan picked up Jamie and pulled him onto his lap "You trust me right" Nathan asked Jamie.

Jamie nodded "Yeah" the little boy answered.

"Ok than don't be scared of going swimming because I am not going to let anything happen to you buddy. I promise" Nathan looked at Jamie.

Jamie nodded again "Ok, I believe you".

"Alright. High five" Nathan held his hand up.

Jamie high fived Nathan.

"Why don't you go get some things to take to my place and we'll go. But we have to make a quick stop at the grocery stor" Nathan told him.

"Ok" Jamie was now excited. "Can we get burgers" the five year old asked.

Haley and Nathan both laughed.

"Yeah buddy that's what we're gonna eat for dinner" Nathan answered.

"Alright" Jamie said.

Haley smiled as she watched Nathan and Jamie.

Jamie got off Nathan's lap and ran down to his room to get some things.

"Why don't you take Jamie and i'll meet you there. I have to do a few things here" Haley told Nathan.

Nathan nodded "Ok. Don't be too long" he leaned in and kissed her gently on the lips.

"I'M READY" Jamie said as he pulled a bag that had some toys and clothes in it.

Haley kissed Nathan back on the lips.

"Alright. Momma is gonna meet us at my place soon" Nathan told Jamie as he got up from the couch.

"Ok" Jamie said.

Haley got up and leaned down and kissed her son.

Nathan took Jamie's bag "So we'll see you soon" he smirked.

Haley smiled "You got it".

"Why don't you go get in the car buddy, i'll be there in a minute" Nathan told Jamie.

"Ok" Jamie excitedly exclaimed and went outside to Nathan's SUV.

Haley and Nathan walked out behind him hand in hand. They both looked at each other before sharing a loving passionate kiss.

"Hurry up" Nathan told Haley.

Haley smiled "I will. I'll miss you but i'll be there soon".

Nathan kissed her again "I'll miss you too" he said against her lips.

They both pulled away a second later. Haley watched as Nathan got Jamie in his booster seat and buckled him up. Haley watched as Nathan pulled out of the driveway. She watched as the car became smaller and smaller as it drove away. Haley picked up her cell phone after watching Nathan and Jamie leave. She walked to her bedroom and pulled a bag out from the closet. She held the phone up to her ear with one arm as she listened to the line ringing. The line suddenly stopped ringing and Haley could hear a girl giggling in the background.

"Stop" the girl said and put the phone up to her ear. "Hello"

"Brooke, what was going on" Haley asked.

Brooke laughed "Sorry Julian and I were just..."

"Whoa ok. Don't even finish that sentence" Haley was grossed out.

Brooke sighed "Don't rain on my parade tutor girl. So what's up Hales" Brooke asked.

"I'm going over Nathan's for the night" Haley said.

Brooke sat up in her bed as Julian was laying down "Haley, I thought Ryan was coming home this afternoon" she asked.

Haley started putting some clothes in her bag "He can survive a night without me. I highly doubt he will notice Jamie and I are gone" she deadpanned.

"Haley, don't even worry about Ryan. He's a jackass as far as I am concerned. Just go have fun with my godson and Nathan" Brooke said.

Haley sat down on her bed "I will. Just packing some clothes".

"So what do you both have planned" Brooke asked.

"Nathan is gonna barbeque and he's gonna show Jamie how to swim" Haley told Brooke as she got up from her bed and started putting more clothes in her bag.

Brooke squeeled.

Haley groaned and pulled her cell phone away from her "Must you do that" she groaned. Haley waited until Brooke stopped squealing "What the hell was that for" Haley asked.

"Like you don't know" Brooke chuckled.

Haley looked confused "What are you talking about".

"This is a step closer to being Naley" Brooke chuckled.

Haley looked confused "Brooke, what the hell is a Naley" she asked confused.

Brooke groaned "You and Nathan equal Naley" she told Haley "Hales you have known me for how long, You know I make names for couples I am rooting for" Brooke added.

Haley snickered "Yes I do". Haley groaned "Brooke is it normal to be this nervous" she asked.

"Yes it's normal. Your in love tutor girl" Brooke said.

"Yeah I guess your right. I just haven't felt this way in a very long time" Haley gulped "Or really at all" she confirmed.

Brooke took a deep breath "Why don't you go get ready to go" she said.

Haley smiled "I am. Your a good friend Brooke Davis" she took a deep breath "Sorry I interrupted your "greased lightning" by the way" Haley snickered.

She gasped "Who told you that" Brooke asked.

"Lets just say Nathan told me that he overheard Julian on the phone with you last night and how much he couldn't wait to get his "greased lightning" on" Haley was officially grossed out.

Brooke shook her head "What else did Nathan tell you about Julian" she curiously asked.

Haley told Brooke what Nathan told her earlier about Julian turning on Grease music in the car and watching Grease marathon on ABC Family all night.

"That's my man" Brooke playfully hit Julian on his chest.

Haley rolled her eyes "Ok. I'm gonna go before this turns into a sex riot".

Brooke chuckled "Tutor girl, good luck and remember. Bow chicka wow wow" Brooke teased her best friend.

"BYE" Haley turned beat red and hung up. She sighed and threw her phone on her bed. She walked over to her desk and sat down. She looked down at the notebook in front of her. Haley reached over for the pen and started to write something down. She wasn't worried about this anymore. After writing her short note Haley went back to packing some of her things up to take to Nathan's for the night.

Later that evening Ryan arrived home and carried his suitcase upstairs to his bedroom. He put the suitcase on the bed and unzipped his bag. He noticed the house was rather quiet, he didn't hear Jamie making any noise like he usually made around the house or anything. He didn't hear anything. A smile appeared on his face as he enjoyed the quietness. He started putting his clothes away when he seen a note on the desk. Ryan walked over and picked it up.

Ryan,

Don't wait up. Jamie and I are staying at Nathan's tonight. Be back sometime tomorrow.

Haley.

Ryan crumbled the note up and tossed it in the trash "A night of peace and quiet" he exhaled. He fell onto the bed with a smile on his face as he enjoyed the quietness in the house.

Haley sat on the couch as the whole family room was filled with scented and lit candles, the power at Nathan's place had gone out not long ago. She glanced over at the window as she seen lightning crashing across the sky. The day hadn't gone as Haley and Nathan had expected. Just as they were about to start their little picnic and show Jamie how to swim a storm hit town. She glanced behind her as she heard Nathan coming out of Jamie's room.

"He's finally out for the night" Nathan sat down besides Haley and got under the throw blanket with her "I told him that if he got scared just come find us out here".

Haley smiled and cuddled close to Nathan with her head against his chest "That's good" she put her arms around him.

"I'm sorry today wasn't what we expected" Nathan put his arms around her. He started to run his fingers gently through her hair.

Haley looked up at Nathan "You don't have to be sorry for anything, we still had fun. We had burgers and played games and watched some movies. I had fun" she smiled.

Nathan looked down at her and smirked "I had fun too".

Haley blushed. She rested her head back on his chest to hide her blushing.

"Hey" Nathan said softly. He slowly lifted her face back up to his and stared down at her.

They both look into your eyes. They both rarely looked away from each other. It was this intense kind of moment between the two of them. They could both read what the other was thinking.

Haley licked her bottom lip, she was just about to say something but before she could Nathan planted his lips on hers. Haley responded by moving her lips against his in a sweet passionate kiss.

Nathan pulled away a second later and smiled. He caressed her face with his thumb.

Haley closed her eyes feeling him caress her face softly.

Nathan leaned in and kissed her on the cheek "Hales, you make me feel things I never felt with anyone before. I didn't know I could have these feelings" he said softly. Just as Nathan was about to finish what he was saying he was interrupted.

"I'm scared" Jamie whimpered as he stood in the hallway.

Nathan and Haley both looked at Jamie.

"Come here buddy" Nathan told Jamie.

Jamie came over to them.

Nathan picked up Jamie and put the covers over Jamie.

Jamie rested his head against Nathan's arm and closed his eyes.

Haley leaned down and kissed her son on the head "Good night baby". She looked up at Nathan and put her hand in his.

Nathan smiled at her and kissed her gently on the lips.

Haley kissed him back. Haley watched as Nathan got Jamie to go to sleep again. Everything he did for Jamie and her just made her love him more and it was getting hard to keep that in now. She wanted to tell him that she loves him but she was afraid that maybe it was still to early to say that. She rested her head against his as they both sat there in each other's embrace.

Haley walked into Tree Hill High the next morning around 7:15am. Classes were starting soon and she had to prepare everything for her first class. She just dropped Jamie off at Brooke. Nathan had to leave around 5:30am this morning to get to school for the Raven's practice at 6am. She pulled her keys out and opened the door to her classroom. Haley opened the door and walked in and turned the lights on. Her eye's widen when she stared at the flowers that were on her desk. Haley walked over to her desk and put her things down and pulled the small card out of the dozen of roses someone left her. Haley smiled when she read the note.

Hope you love the roses. Lunch on the docks this afternoon? Text me beautiful.

Nathan, xoxo

Haley leaned down and smelled the flowers. She pulled her cell phone out of her pocket and texted Nathan.

I love the flowers and yes, lunch on the docks this afternoon :)

Haley xoxo

Haley sat down pulling out all of her files as she got her tests ready for her first class of the day. Her phone beeped a second later. Haley picked up her phone and read the text.

Morning beautiful, glad you love the flowers. Can't wait to see you 2nd period. Just talked to the prinicipal, he's asking some teachers to chaperone homecoming. What do you say, wanna chaperone with me. You know like a date?

Nathan xoxo

Haley blushed. She loved that he always called her nicknames, it made her feel wanted and that she mattered.

I can't wait to see you either. Alright, It's a date. Can't wait to see you either. Stuck getting all these exams ready for class in a few.

Haley xoxo

Haley put her phone in her purse and put her purse underneath the desk where she always put it. She couldn't wait to see Nathan second period when he came to help her. Haley was hoping this day would go by fast so she could spend more time with him. Haley started to get ready for the day as she heard students starting to fill the hallways.

**PLEASE COMMENT**

**5 COMMENTS UNLOCK CHAPTER 11**

**Starting with Chapter 11 things are DEFINITELY heating up between Naley. We will be seeing a lot of flirting and INTENSE make out scenes. And probably by Chapter 13, Naley just might seal the deal with each other.**


	11. A Moment Of Truth

**I do not own One Tree Hill**

**Author's Note: Thanks for all the GREAT reviews for Chapter 10. Your kind works really encourage me to keep writing. I just wanna say i'm glad you are all loving the Naley/Jamie scenes. **

**I know I'm totally on the same side of all of you, I can't stand Ryan either. lol. Anyway I have a feeling you will all LOVE this fic.**

**Some of this chapter has connections to Season 3/Season 4 but it's all done in it's own way. Remember I have twisted the story a bit from the shooting in Season 3. Nathan wasn't a student at Tree Hill when the shooting occured. **

**And some major things are revealed in this chapter. **

**I also wanna thank 2 special people for giving me advice on writing this chapter. If you are reading this than you know who you are :) If it wasn't for your two I wouldn't have been able to write that huge make-out scene. Thanks for the advice. **

**Answers To Your Comments:**

**Kaya17tj: **We are going to learn all of that in this chapter :)

**LaffertyGirl85: **I know I can't believe Ryan didn't flinch either but he just might start soon.

**BaileyRaeXOXO: **Haha yeah you are so right, he does need to back off. He will back off soon enough BUT it won't be until after he causes some drama.

**GhostWhispererJimel:** They will soon. I'm sure you will love this chapter. :)

**PLEASE COMMENT**

**Chapter 11: A Moment Of Truth**

Haley sat at her desk looking at the empty classroom. She planned the rest of her second period through her prep period. She wasn't exactly gonna be teaching her students at all today, she was going to teach them a lesson on bullying, she was going to use the same lesson that her teachers used of her and her classmates back in high school. She stared at the digital camera on her desk. "So what do you think" she looked at Nathan who was sitting next to her.

"It's a good idea" Nathan replied.

"It's what my teachers did to me in high school" she said. Haley sighed "It's just it hurts me to see students come to me and tell me they are being bullied and ridiculed. This is all going to stop. I'm not going through what I went through back in high school again" Haley added.

"Yeah I know what you mean" Nathan said. He looked at Haley "What happened when you went to high school" he curiously asked.

Haley sat back in her chair and turned around to face Nathan "Well um all the students filmed a time capsule and this girl leaked it and all hell broke loose after that. This one guy was teased a lot and he hated going to school because of it and he came to school with a gun one day and just lost it. 2 people were injured that day and one person died" fear shot across Haley's face, it was one of her most terrifying memories of high school and she feared she may live it again if she couldn't get through these kids today.

Nathan gulped hard as he listened to Haley. "You weren't hurt we're you" he asked, you could tell he had a hint of worriedness in his voice.

Haley put her hand in his "No, Brooke made sure we both got out before we got it. She stayed by my side all through senior year since I was pregnant with Jamie" she said.

Nathan interwined their fingers "That's good" he smiled. He wondered why Brooke was by her side when she was pregnant with Jamie, where was Ryan, after all he was the father. "I'll have a talk with the basketball team later about this, I know the majority of bullying comes from them and the cheerleaders" Nathan said.

Haley smiled "Thanks for doing this" she said. She looked at Nathan with a questioned look on her face "Do the cheerleaders have a coach" she asked.

Nathan sat there thinking. He didn't really know the answer because he never really saw a coach with the cheerleading squad. "Um I gonna say no, I dont think they do" Nathan answered.

"Hmm ok, maybe I can have Brooke come by later or tomorrow to talk to them" Haley suggested. "I mean after all she is ex-Raven and she was the captain of that squad" she added.

"Yeah that sounds like a good idea" Nathan said.

"Yeah" Haley exclaimed.

"So what happened to the time capsule videos" Nathan curiously asked.

"The school destroyed the videos but it's all over the internet, someone put it on You-Tube" Haley confirmed.

"What's your video like" Nathan smirked.

Haley chuckled "Oh no you don't. Please don't watch any of those videos, there embarassing and not to mention dirty, a certain someone's flashes herself" Haley couldn't help but snicker at the thought of her best friend's time capsule video.

Nathan cocked his eye at Haley "It's not you is it" he curiously asked.

Haley giggled "No. Plus I wasn't exactly the in crowd girl at high school" she said. "I was like the nobody slash brainiac girl. Always kept my noses in the books" Haley added.

"Aw so you were a nerd" Nathan joked and laughed.

Haley laughed "Guilty as charged" she replied. "And i'm taking you" Haley trailed her fingers down his shirt "Were the jock in school that all the girls wanted to get with" Haley smirked.

"I...I" Nathan hesitated and blushed "I guess you can say that" he said.

"Whoever thought 5 years down the road a nerd and the popular jock would be having an affair" Haley smirked. "I hope i'm not ruining your reputation, Mr. Scott" she added.

"Well" Nathan moved closer to her with a smile on his face "Perhaps I want you to ruin it" he whispered seductively.

Haley's cheeks turned red. Before she had the chance to say anything back the school bell rang through the entire school.

"Well guess it's time to get back to work" Haley groaned and stood up out of her chair.

Nathan stood up out of his "I know but we got a lot to look forward to today. We got our lunch and not to mention our date tonight" he smirked. "Which you are going to love what I have planned by the way" Nathan moved closer to Haley and kissed her softly on the lips.

Haley kissed him back. The kiss wasn't a hot and heavy kiss, it was just a sweet passionate kiss.

The door to Haley's classroom opened up.

The two young teachers pulled away and smiled at each other as students started to walk into the room.

As soon as the students were all seated and ready for class, Haley shut the classroom door "As you all know 2nd period, Coach Scott helps me with. Today we are not doing any work" Haley paused as she watched the students expressions change.

"Woohoo" one student cheered.

"But that doesn't mean this is a free period either" Haley said. Haley walked down the row of desks as the students groaned "Ok i'm going to try something here" she said as she stopped at Jacob's desk "Jacob, i'm gonna ask you something and I want your answer in one word only" she told him.

Jacob scoffed "alright" he deadpanned.

Haley looked around the classroom "In one word how would you descibe Melody" she asked.

Jacob looked back at the girl who was sitting in the back, she wore her hair up, dressed kinda nerdy and wore thick glasses "Nerd" he answered.

Some of the guys and girls in the class snickered.

"Hmm ok" Haley walked over to Melody's desk. "Melody in one word descibe Jacob" Haley told her.

The girl looked over at Jacob before looking back at her teacher "Jackass" Melody answered.

"Alright" Haley said as she walked away "Lets do one more before I make my point" she said. Haley walked over to a male student who clearly knew how to dress and was always intact with his feminine side "Steve, how would you define Chelsea" Haley asked.

Steve looked over at the long blonde hair girl sitting who was dressed in a Raven's cheerleading outfit "Stuck up" he answered.

Some of the students snickered.

"This is not a laughing matter" Haley eyed all of her students as she walked over to Chelsea. "Chelsea, define Steve" Haley told her.

"Fairy" Chelsea immediately answered without even looking at him.

Haley heard a few stiffled giggles from students. She walked up to the front of the classroom where Nathan was standing.

"Do you guys see what you think of one another" Nathan seriously asked the students. "Your judging that person by their appearance" he added.

"This bullying and ridiculing people is going to stop right here and right now, there are no victims in this classroom" Haley strictly said. She gulped "Which is why for the next hour you will be spending it with the student I assign you to be partners with and you are going to ask each other these questions" Haley pointed at the papers Nathan had in his hand.

Nathan started to pass them out to the students.

"And spend time getting to know them" Haley said. "You will take a camera with you. 1 per each group. You will take a picture at the end of this session, of your partner, the picture also must represent something" Haley told them all.

"Yo Ms. J.P, what's the meaning of this. This sounds so damn boring" Jacob said.

"The point is everyone judges people on their appearances, there is more to them than just that, deep down they could be an amazing person if you just got to know them" Haley told Jacob.

"Well why don't you stick me with Chelsea i'd love to get to know he more" Jacob winked over at Chelsea.

Haley smiled "How about no" she said sarcastically. "Plus you already have a partner, Jacob" Haley added and pointed to Melody.

Jacob groaned.

"Alright" Haley held a sheet of paper in her hand that had all the students everyone was gonna be partnered with. Haley told the students the directions and assigned them with a partner and soon watched them all leave the classroom after grabbing a camera.

Nathan snaked his arms around Haley's waist as soon as the classroom was empty.

Haley smiled as he had his arms around protectively. She exhaled as she relaxed in his arms "Think this will work" she asked him as she just stared at the closed classroom door.

"I hope it does" Nathan answered and gently pressed his lips against her cheek kissing it softly. Nathan sighed "You know I was just like Jacob in high school" he told Haley.

Haley turned around and looked at him "You were mean to the other kids" she asked.

Nathan exhaled "Yep" he said. "Listening to you give that speech reminded me how bad I was back than" Nathan exclaimed.

"Oh come on you couldn't have been that bad" Haley deadpanned.

"No I was. I was way different than I am now" he said.

Haley looked at him. "How so" she asked.

"Lets just say I got around a lot back in high school" Nathan replied.

Haley smirked "Well I can't really hold that against you" she said as she put her arms around him and looked up at him.

Nathan looked confused "Ummm I just told you I was a man whore in high school and your not mad" he asked confused.

"No I can't be mad at you for the past. Your a totally changed person from what you say you were back in high school" Haley said. She knew he was telling the truth to her and she wasn't going to hold his past against him because he was definitely a totally changed person now.

Nathan smiled. He was impressed with her attitude. She was the first woman he didn't judge him on his past and that kind of surprised him. "Damn I got lucky having a girl like you" he smirked.

Haley blushed "Damn right" she leaned up and kissed passionately on the lips.

As the school hours passed, Nathan and Haley were soon walking on the beach, they had just finished having dinner that Nathan prepared for both of them.

Nathan and Haley both walked along the beach. Haley carried her red high heels as Nathan carried his black shoes.

Nathan had been itching to ask the question he wanted to ask all day.

"That was a great dinner" Haley broke the silence between them, it had been that way since they left the picnic area of the beach.

Nathan smiled "Yeah it was" he agreed. "Wanna stop here and just lay here and watch beach for a while" he asked her as he Haley as she kept her eyes glued on the calm water.

Haley smiled "Yeah sure" she answered.

Nathan opened up the blanket he had in his arms and laid it down on the sand as he and Haley both laid on the blanket.

Nathan and Haley both laid in each other's arms as they just stared at water as the laid by the beach.

"Can I ask you something" Nathan asked.

Haley nodded "Yeah sure".

"Why are you still with Ryan if you don't love him" Nathan cautiously asked.

Haley sighed and turned around to face Nathan "I don't know" she sighed. "It's obvious he doesn't have romantic feelings for me anymore and to tell you truth I don't have any for him either" she said. She was right about her feelings for Ryan, she would be lying to herself if she wasn't.

Nathan exhaled "So why did you marry him if you don't love him" he asked.

"I...I think I did love him at some point but it wasn't love love you know" Haley said. "I think part of me just wanted to settle down when I met him and I kinda thought that was the luckiest I was going to get. Plus I really wanted Jamie to have a father figure to look up to. I didn't want him growing up without a father because of a stupid mistake I made by drinking a lot one night" Haley revealed.

Nathan looked at Haley with a questioned look on his face "So Ryan's not Jamie's father than" he asked kind of shocked.

Haley sighed heavily. She knew it was time to bring up her past to him. "I guess I should tell you the whole story behind that too". Haley took a deep breath. She was really trying to hold back the tears but she could tell her eyes were becoming teary eyed.

Nathan moved closer to her putting his arm around her, he had a worried look on his face "Hey you don't need to tell me if you aren't ready too" Nathan gently caressed her face wiping the tears away with his thumb.

"No I need to tell you this" she gulped. "I just hope you don't think less of me after I tell you this" Haley didn't really want to tell him about this but she knew she had to if she wanted this relationship to work out. She had to be honest with him about everything.

"Hey I promise you, I won't" Nathan kissed her on the cheek. "No matter how bad it is we'll work through this together, I promise" Nathan said. He meant what he was saying. If what Haley was about to tell him was bad he would stick by her side and they would make it through it.

Haley took a deep breath and bit her bottom lip. "Back in high school, Brooke dragged me to this party. It was like a ummm" Haley paused thinking back "a last day of summer vacation party and Brooke and I got really wasted and I don't know what triggered me to drink because usually I am the sober one but after a while Brooke went off with her boyfriend and I remember talking with this guy, he was wasted and so was I. I guess we both came onto each other and the next thing I remember is waking up in bed...an empty bed" Haley cleared her throat. "Than a month and half later I started getting sick, learned I was pregnant and voila Jamie was born 7 and a half months later" Haley looked down trying to hide the shame from her eyes. She was really afraid what Nathan would think of her now. She was afraid he would think of her as some kind of slut now that she revealed that to him. A little part of Haley regretted that night because it wasn't something she was exactly proud of because it was not like her to drink so much and just immediately throw herself at someone. She never understood why she did that. Maybe it was because she felt like a prude or maybe because she was lonely. She always looked for an explanation from that night but she never had one. On the other hand, she always looked on the bright side of that night, it gave the most precious gift of all: Jamie and that was one thing she sure as hell didn't regret.

Nathan didn't say anything and just sat there staring at Haley trying to process all the information she just gave him.

Haley sat there looking at Nathan at the top of her eyes. Great, she thought. She suddenly regretted telling him that. Nathan not saying anything after her telling him this was bad. Her worst fears were starting to come true, she feared she would lose him now that he found out about her past. "You must think i'm a slut now" she mumbled lowly as her voice started to break.

Nathan looked up at Haley with a shocked look on his face "What" he asked.

"It makes sense why you aren't saying anything. You think I'm a slut for having a drunken one night stand with somebody I don't even remember having sex with and I got pregnant and had this guy's baby. And I don't blame you for thinking that" Haley's voice broke as the tears slid down her face.

"No" Nathan slowly lifted her face up to his. He wiped the tears from her eyes "Haley, I could never think that of you. Never". Nathan moved in closer to her and gently kissed her on the lips "I didn't say anything because I was just processing all that" he softly chuckled. He caressed her face "I could never think that of you" Nathan revealed.

Haley made contact with his eye's as soon as she heard what she thought she heard "Thank you".

Nathan smiled and kissed her back.

Haley smiled, she was happy he didn't think of her any different than he did before. She leaned in and kissed him passionately.

Nathan slowly got over her as they started to make out. Nathan moved some of the hair that laid against Haley's neck and slowly started to kiss her neck softly.

Haley closed her eyes as she felt Nathan's lip kissing her neck. The things it made her feel when he did that was beyond amazing. Haley let out a slight moan when she felt Nathan kissing and lightly sucking her neck. Her knees were becoming weaker everytime she felt his lips on her neck, of course it tickled her a bit but she loved the tingling feeling he was giving her, it was like fireworks were errupting through her body. Haley knew Nathan probably was marking her again on her neck but she didn't care "kiss me" she moaned.

Nathan looked up back to her as he felt Haley put her arms around his neck and kiss him.

Nathan responded by kissing her back. They were both getting the sensation in your stomach that the both just couldn't shake. Nathan's eyes start to role back when he felt Haley's hands slowly moving up his shirt touching his abs. "I love you Haley" he mumbled in the kiss as he started to put his hands up her shirt.

Haley moaned at hearing him say those words, hearing those three words from him just made her want him more. Haley slowly reached to the back of him and pulled his shirt over him.

Nathan pulled out of the kiss for a second as she pulled his shirt off him.

Haley glanced down at Nathan's body, her eyes widen when she seen how fit and ripped his chest was. Her eyes wandered back up to Nathan's eyes.

They both stared into each other's eyes for a second before crashing their lips together again. He could feel Haley's hands starting explore his chest as the kissing became more and more intense than ever.

They both had the urge for more, the butterflies in their stomach were reacting more than usual and it just excited both of them more, they both had this unexplainable feeling running through their bodies. It felt like they were floating out of this world and onto a different universe. It was almost like they were having an out of body experience.

Nathan started to unbutton Haley's shirt. He felt her body tense up a bit after he was finished unbuttoning her shirt all the way and when his hands started to caress her the sides of her body. "Are you ok" he asked breathlessly.

Haley nodded as she breathed heavily. "Yeah" she responded and kissed him again. Her body felt like she was on fire as Nathan's hands explored her body. She felt Nathan's lips move away from her lips as he started to plants his lips on her cheek, to nibbling on her ear lobe than to her neck. She let out a moan as she felt him starting to kiss her neck and collar bone. She could feel him starting to kiss her chest. The couple both jumped up a second when they both were felt rain hitting their bodies. They both stared at each other breathing heavily as moved closer to each other and shared a passionate kiss. Lightning crashed across the sky and thunder started to make noise throughout the whole town. They both pulled away and sat up.

"I guess we should go back to the beach house" Nathan chuckled.

"Yeah we should unless you wanna catch a cold" she smirked staring at his body.

Nathan bit his bottom lip as he stared at her. Her shirt was open exposing her black lace bra. He couldn't help but stare at the beautiful woman in front of him. "Yeah we should before that happens" he stood up as he picked up his shirt. He offered his hand to Haley to help her get up.

The both fixed their clothes and headed back to the beach house hand in hand.

Brooke sat on the chair by the lit up fireplace. She glanced around the dark house and sighed. The power had just went out not even five minutes ago due to the storm. One of the things Brooke hated about storms was the powering going out.

"Aunt Brooke" Jamie stood in the family room as he seen his.

Brooke looked back at Jamie "What's wrong boy genius" she asked.

Jamie ran over to her holding his teddy bear and sat in her lap "I wanna go home" he whimpered. "I want momma and da...Nathan" he panicked. The storm was really scaring him. The thunder outside was rumbling like a huge bomb was going off.

Brooke hugged her godson "I would take you home boy genius but it's best if we stay here. We could get hurt if we go out there in the storm" Brooke told Jamie. "Your going to be safe here i'm not gonna let anything happen to you" Brooke added.

"Ok" Jamie wrapped his arms around Brooke.

"Power will be out until the storm is over" Julian said as he came up from the basement to check the fuse boxes to see if one blew.

Brooke looked at Julian as he walked over to her "Ok" she mumbled.

Julian sat beside Brooke "What's wrong buddy" her asked Jamie.

Jamie lifted his head off Brooke's shoulder "The storm scary" he said.

"It's ok buddy" Julian patted Jamie's back. "Hey I got an idea buddy, why don't I pull out my laptop, it's got a few batteries left and we can watch one of your movies that aunt Brooke has" Julian said.

Jamie looked at his god-mother "Can we Aunt Brooke" he asked.

Brooke smiled and nodded "Yeah. We can even eat some ice cream from the freezer before it spoils" she told him due to the power being out.

"Really" Jamie asked excitedly. "Momma never let me eat ice cream this last" he added and smiled.

"Well it'll just have to be our little secret than" Julian smirked.

Jamie nodded. "We got cookies too that go spoiled" Jamie asked.

Brooke and Julian laughed "No those won't go spoiled. Nice try buddy" Brooke kissed her godson on the head as Julian got up and set up his laptop.

"So what movie do you wanna watch boy genius" Brooke asked.

"Hmmm" Jamie thought to himself "I wanna watch the Chipmunk Squeakuel" he asked. No matter how many times he seen both Alvin and the Chipmunks movies, they were clearly his favorite movies right next to Shrek.

Brooke nodded "Alright" she chuckled.

Julian laughed "You know how many times I've seen that movie buddy" he joked.

"Well it only fair, you made me and Nathan watch Grease 2 how many times that night" he joked back.

Brooke couldn't help but laugh, these two boys really kept her laughing when the subject of movies came up between Julian and Jamie. They would both argue what is clearly the best movies.

"You know I think I have Grease 2 on my laptop" Julian smiled.

"NO" Brooke and Jamie said at the same time.

"Fine" Julian groaned.

Brooke and Jamie laughed as they watched Julian put the DVD in. Brooke got up and went and got the ice cream and the spoons. She came back and sat down with her personal favorite Chocolate Chip Cookie Dough ice cream. She handed both Jamie and Julian their spoons as they both settled on the couch watching the movie.

**PLEASE COMMENT**

**5 COMMENTS UNLOCK CHAPTER 12**

**What's to come in Chapter 12:**

Nathan starts having weird flashbacks about a night when something happened.

Haley sees a side of Ryan that pushes her away from him even more.

Brooke and Ryan get into a heated argument over Haley, Nathan and Jamie.


	12. Unusual You

**I do not own One Tree Hill.**

**Author's Note: **

**Sorry for not updating in a long time. My life has been crazy at the moment. I feel like I owe you guys an explanation why I haven't been updating as much as I did before well here it is my great aunt has been diagnosed with brain cancer and i'm gonna be completely honest it's bad, she doesn't really talk anymore and she can hardly use her right arm and leg anymore, so my mind hasn't really been on my fics lately. **

**Plus ALL of my classes at college have started up. Plus I have been a bit discouraged in my writing lately. Lately I have been discouraged by the OTH spoilers. I've read a lot of spoilers for Season 9 and I can't say I am loving what I am reading about Nathan's and Haley's storyline in Season 9. I just really hope Naley get's there happy ending when Season 9 is over. I'm sure all of us Naley fans want them to have a happy ending. :)**

**Thank you all for being patient. All your comments put a smile on my face. I'm so glad you are all happy I didn't write it as rape for Haley. I was thinking about it at first but suddenly changed my mind after a lot of readers didn't want that.**

**A little changes in this chapter: I know a lot of you were looking forward to seeing Brooke tell Ryan off well that will not happen in this chapter but it will definitely happen in the next chapter.**

**Answer's To Your Comments:**

**Noteasilybroken- **Thanks for your kind words. It means a lot to me to hear you say that. Yes, we will be seeing why Ryan is so distant from his family. Ryan has a secret that will come out soon and it's a shocker.

**Kaya17tj- **Nathan and Haley did go to school together. Nathan went to Tree Hill with Haley in his freshman year but he later transferred that year also but he came back for the last semester in his senior year. Everything will be explained about how they may know each other really soon.

**Hebewe-** Thanks for those words. They mean it a lot. I'm glad you love this fic. Nathan will start to remember slowly. It even starts in this chapter when he starts to remember. It's gonna be a challenge for him because when he thinks back to that night everything is a blur to him.

**Without further ado here is Chapter 12 of An Affair To Remember.**

**PLEASE COMMENT**

**Chapter 12: Unusual You**

Nathan sat in his office after school hours looking through his old yearbooks he kept on his bookshelf. Ever since Haley told him a few days ago about what happened at the party she went to, it wouldn't leave his mind, no matter how much he tried to block it out. Something just didn't seem right about the whole thing and he was even thinking about the party where something similar had happened to him. All Nathan could remember was he woke up the next morning.

_Nathan groaned as the sun shined into the room he was sleeping in. He put his hands on his head, the headache he was feeling was the worst. Why did he drink so much last night? Why did he drink more than he usually drank? Nathan groaned as he pulled the covers off him and got up out of bed. He looked at all his clothes over the floor in his room, he usually knew what that indicated since he was naked. Nathan noticed on the floor that there was an open condom wrapper on the floor but he also noticed it wasn't even used since the rubber was still there. "Oh god" Nathan groaned. He looked over at his bed to see if there was anyone there but it was empty. Nathan reached down and put his shorts on and a shirt. He left his room going down stairs of the house he lived in. "Dude what the fuck happened to me last night" Nathan asked rubbing his head as he seen his friend Jake laying on the couch._

_Jake looked up and seen Nathan standing on the stairs "Don't tell me she already left" he snickered._

_"Who the hell was she" Nathan asked as he walked into the kitchen._

_Jake sat up on the couch "I have no clue" he threw his hands up. "Some blonde" Jake answered._

"Some blonde" Nathan scoffed. He closed the yearbook and threw it on his desk "There's millions of blondes in a senior Tree Hill yearbook". Nathan shook his head, he wanted to know who this girl was. It obviously wasn't a girl he went to school with because they obviously would of made a big deal about it and the only other people who attended the party was some students from Tree Hill. Nathan sat back in his chair listening to the rain fall from outside. He turned his chair around and turned on the small TV in his office. He read the warning announcement on the bottom of the screen displaying "Level 2 Hurricane To Hit Tree Hill tonight". Nathan groaned. He was getting tired of all this bad weather Tree Hill had been getting the past few days, the weather stopped him from doing his daily jogs and playing basketball at the rivercourt. Nathan reached over and shut off the TV. He glanced at his clock on the wall in front of him and sighed heavily when he seen the time.

Haley watched out the window as the rain fell hard outside of her Tree Hill classroom. She sighed "Damn weather" she shook her head. For the past few days now it had been some real nasty weather in Tree Hill and now as school was finished for the day she was hearing a Hurricane might be hitting Tree Hill tonight. A level 2 hurricane was not as dangerous but still that kind of weather freaked her out. Haley walked over to her desk and reached inside her purse pulling her cell phone out. She dialed Brooke's number. Haley sat down in the chair at her desk as she waited for Brooke to answer.

"Hello" Brooke answered.

"Hi. It's me. How is Jamie" Haley asked.

"He's ok. He's napping right now. He was a bit warm earlier so I gave him some of that medicine you gave me" Brooke updated her on how Jamie was.

This morning before Haley left for work, Jamie had been saying he didn't feel good so Haley called his pediatrician and told her all the symptoms he had and she told Haley to give him some Children's Tylenol every 4 hours. "Ok" Haley sighed. She hated seeing her son sick, she wished she could just switch places with him. "Brooke, ummm" Haley hesitated. "Do you think you can keep Jamie tonight for me. I don't wanna drive with him in this hurricane that is coming" Haley asked.

"Yeah it's fine" Brooke told her friend. "He's got clothes here and I have his medicine. He's in good hands don't worry" Brooke said.

"Are you sure it's not trouble" Haley asked.

"Hales. I love having Jamie here. He loves being here. He'll be fine don't worry" Brooke said.

Haley took a deep breath "Ok thanks Brooke. I owe you".

Brooke chuckled "Don't worry about it Tutor Mom and don't worry about Jamie. You just focus on you and Nathan tonight" Brooke giggled. "Bow chicka bow wow" she added.

Haley's face turned red when she heard Brooke say "Brooke, we are not there yet. We are just taking it slow".

Brooke scoffed "Slow? Haley, you have been seeing Nathan for two months now. This is way past slow. This is like slow motion" she asked. She knew deep down Haley was scared to be like that with Nathan and she knew exactly why.

"Because i'm afraid i'll get hurt Brooke. Everything seems too damn good to be true" Haley revealed. "He's too perfect for me. He's so good to me. He's amazing with Jamie. Brooke, he patient with me. What type of a guy is like that Brooke" Haley asked. "He's unusual" she added but she was lying to her ownself.

"The type of guy that loves you" Brooke told her. "Let me ask you something Haley. Do you love Nathan" Brooke asked.

"I don..." Haley started to say.

Brooke knew exactly what she was going to say "Don't say you don't know Haley, because you do know. Plus i'm not believing any of this Nathan is so unusual stuff, there's more to this. You need to be honest with yourself" she told her best friend.

"I love Nathan, I do but I feel so guilty for what I am doing Brooke" Haley revealed.

"Guilty? For what" Brooke asked.

"Cheating on Ryan" Haley answered lowly.

"Tutor Mom, I am positive that bastard is cheating on you. I mean you even told me that one time you did laundry you seen lipstick on his collar of his work shirt. Excuse my language Haley, but fuck Ryan" Brooke blurted out. She never really cursed like that but did when it was needed. "Forget him Haley. You have nothing to feel guilty for. Nothing, Haley" Brooke said.

Haley couldn't help but laugh "Your right Brooke".

"I know I am. Now get off the phone and go be with the man loves you" Brooke smiled.

Haley smiled. She knew Brooke was right about everything. She had nothing to feel guilty about. "Ok I will. Thanks Brooke and i'll call you later and talk to Jamie" she said.

"Alrighty B-Dazzle out" Brooke hung up.

Haley hung up her cell phone "Huh" she asked herself. What the hell did Brooke just call herself. "B-Dazzle" Haley said to herself with a weird look on her face.

"What's B-Dazzle" Nathan asked standing in the doorway of Haley's classroom.

Haley turned to look at the doorway. A smile appeared on her face when she seen Nathan. "I have no clue" she chuckled. "Something Brooke said" Haley added.

Nathan laughed and rolled his eyes "Probably another sex name for them. You know I swear I heard Julian tell Brooke on the phone when we went to see that basketball game a few weeks back that he said be ready for my greased lightning when I get home" Nathan told Haley about a conversation he overheard when Julian was on the phone with Brooke.

Haley laughed "Ok I didn't need to know that now. Ew".

"Yeah it is" Nathan walked inside the classroom. "So how was your day" he asked.

"Challenging" Haley answered as she packed her things up in her bag "How was yours" she asked.

"Well my day just got better" Nathan smirked.

Haley smiled "Oh really". Haley got up and walked over to him putting her arms around his neck.

Nathan nodded "Yep" he smiles. He rested his hands on her hips "So I was thinking maybe we could pick up a pizza on the way home since it's right on the way to Brooke's to pick up Jamie".

"Brooke is keeping Jamie tonight. I don't wanna bring him out in this kind of weather. Last time I drove in this kind of stuff I almost got into an accident" Haley revealed.

"Oh" Nathan said. He was a bit bummed out that he wouldn't be seeing Jamie today but Haley did have a fair reason, hell he shouldn't even be driving in a level 2 hurricane weather. "Well how's the little guy feeling" Nathan asked concerned.

"Well he's napping now, Brooke said he was a bit warm earlier" Haley sighed. "It is flu season. I just hate seeing him sick".

"Tsk" Nathan sighed. He put his arms around her "I know me too".

Haley snuggled into his chest with her arms around him. She loved how he comforted her when she needed it. It was something Ryan never did. "But I could go for some pizza" Haley chuckled.

Nathan snickered "Alright we'll pick up some pizza on our way home" he smiled.

"Ok great" Haley smiled. She glanced over at the clock "Remind me again why we stayed at school so late" she asked with a giggle as she noticed it was almost 7pm at night.

"Well because you had to grade papers and because the school wouldn't let any students go home until parent's pick them up because of the hurricane warning" Nathan told her.

"Right. What hell that was" Haley chuckled.

"You got that right" Nathan agreed.

The two individuals stayed in the embrace for a bit, just wanting to be in each other's arms for a bit before finally pulling away and leaving the school premises

Around 9pm that night Brooke sat on her bed with Jamie laying beside her as she had her laptop on her lap. Earlier this evening, Brooke noticed Jamie was feeling a bit more hot after he woke up from his nap and it freaked her out a bit when she felt how hot he was. "Hurry up" she mumbled waiting for Julian to get back with a thermometer to check Jamie's temperature. She looked at her sceen on her laptop was doing some research on her laptop to find out what the normal rate of a fever is and what is considered high and dangerous. She softly caressed her god son's cheek as she read an article online on high fever's.

Julian walked into the room holding a thermometer "So how do we do this" he ask sitting on the bed besides Jamie.

Brooke looked down at Jamie "Open up buddy we need to take your temperature" she told Jamie.

Jamie groaned and opened his mouth.

Julian put the thermometer under his tongue.

Jamie closed his mouth as he waited for the thermometer to take his temperature.

Brooke pulled the thermometer away when it beeped and looked at it. She gulped hard when she seen the numbers. She closed her laptop and pushed it off her laptop "Julian go get his jacket, we gotta go somewhere" Brooke said to her boyfriend.

Julian knew exactly where she meant where they were going. He nodded and left the room.

Jamie sat up "Where we going Aunt Brooke" he asked.

Brooke got off the bed and picked Jamie up "Well boy genius, we have to go see a doctor your fever is too high buddy" she told him.

"Doctor's scary" Jamie freaked out.

"The doctor's won't hurt you buddy I promise. They are going to make you better" she told the four year old boy as she started to walk out of the room with him.

"I want mama and Nathan" Jamie said.

Brooke nodded "I know buddy I'm going to call them and they will meet us at the doctor's" she told her godson as she took his coat from Julian and put it on him.

"How bad is it" Julian asked.

Brooke handed him the thermometer. She watched as he boyfriend's eyes widen as he seen the numbers. "Ok that's high" he said.

Brooke nodded as she grabbed her umbrella and walked outside holding Jamie as she opened her umbrella up so the little boy wouldn't get wet.

Julian locked up the house and ran out to the car as Brooke was putting Jamie in his seat.

Brooke got in the back with Jamie as she buckled him up.

Julian got in the driver's seat and started the car up as he seen Brooke in the mirror calling Nathan and Haley on her cell phone.

The candle's lit up the dark bedroom, clothes were all over the floor as the scent of vanilla filled the room as two people laid on the bed making out heavily.

Haley started to play with the hem of his boxers. She panted heavily as she pulled away from his lips.

They were both in heaven. They way their skin felt against each other other's. They couldn't explain how it felt so familar, it just made them want each other more. They both stared into each other's eyes seeking each other's approval to remove the last of each other's undergarments.

Haley kissed Nathan again as she rested her hands on his chest.

Nathan started to unbutton her bra as Nathan's home for started to ring. He sighed, he wondered who would be calling him this late at night. Nathan started reaching for the phone.

Haley stopped Nathan from answering the phone "Just ignore it" she started kissing him again as she began ."

Nathan started kissing Haley again as both of their hands roamed each other's bodies.

"Haley, Nathan. It's me. Julian and I are at the hospital with Jamie" Brooke's voice filled the room from the machine.

Nathan and Haley both froze and looked at the machine on the nightstand.

"He spiked a fever of 104..." Brooke said.

With just hearing that, Nathan and Haley both jumped up and out bed at the same time with their heads both crashing against each other.

"Can you please hurry up and get here" Brooke left the message and hung up.

"Oh god" Haley rubbed her head.

Nathan groaned and fell on the bed rubbing his head. He looked over at Haley who was still rubbing her head "Are you ok" he asked.

Haley chuckled "Yeah I think so" she sat up and climbed out of bed.

Nathan shook off the small pain from the hit he had in his head and got up.

They both started picking up their clothes and quickly putting them on.

"104? A fever" Haley's voice was filled with worry as she put her shirt on. "I knew something was wrong earlier. Why didn't I take him to the doctor's earlier. Why did I just have to call the pediatrician and ask him about the small fever he had earlier".

Nathan looked over at Haley as he was pulling up his jeans "Haley, you didn't know. Jamie is strong he's going to be fine" Nathan tried to reassure her and be positive but deep down he was really worried himself.

"What if what Jamie has is bad? Oh god" Haley groaned at the bad thoughts running through her mind as she put on her shoes.

Nathan stepped into his shoes not carrying to even untie them "Don't think that. It's probably just a cold or something" Nathan said as he grabbed his wallet and keys off the nightstand. He blew out all the candles.

Haley left the room with Nathan both in a hurry as they quickly left the house. Thunder and lightning crashed across the dark sky as the rain fell hard. They both ran to Nathan's Range Rover and got in.

"He's gonna be fine Haley" Nathan panted trying to catch his breath as he started his vehicle. Nathan backed out of the drive way and quickly sped down the dark street.

"I hope so" Haley mumbled.

Brooke walked out of the room "Did you get ahold of Ryan" she asked hesistantly.

Julian shook his head "No. No answer" he replied.

Brooke sighed angrily "Nathan or Haley didn't answer their cell's and Nathan's house phone, no answer either" Brooke said. She needed to get ahold of someone she needed consent for Jamie. She took her boyfriend's hand "Come on" she led him into Jamie's room.

Jamie laid in the bed "Where's mama" he asked in a worried voice. He didn't know what was happening to him. The doctor's were all waiting for parental consent to give Jamie some antibiotics to get his fever to go down.

Brooke walked over to Jamie and sat on his bed next to him "I don't know buddy" Brooke put her arm around her godson "Don't worry everything is going to be ok" she put the palm of her hand on Jamie's forehead. She closed her eyes when she felt he was still burning up.

A doctor walked into the room "Have you gotten in contact with his mom yet, Ms. Davis" the doctor asked.

Brooke nodded "No" she answered. Brooke got up off the bed "I'll be right back buddy, stay here with Julian" Brooke said to Jamie.

"Ok" Jamie replied.

"Hey buddy" Julian sat on the bed next to Jamie as he picked up a book from the table in the room "Maybe you can show me where Waldo is at because I don't know" Julian held up the book for Jamie to take.

Brooke smiled as she watched the two boys. She looked at the doctor and pointed outside the room to the doctor and walked out.

The doctor followed Brooke outside.

"Ok look that boy in there is my godson, doesn't that count for something. Can't you just give him something to bring the fever down" Brooke sighed. She knew the hospital had rules but seriously, he was sick and his fever was not going down at all.

"Look with all the symptoms Jamie has, I think it's just the scarlet fever. Ok so let me ask you something. He's symptoms you said were" the doctor looked at Jamie's file "Vomitting, Fever, Swollen, Red Tongue" the doctor tasked Brooke.

Brooke nodded "Yeah that's right" she sighed. "How serious is Scarlet fever" she asked, she had no clue even what it was since she never had it before. She was hoping it wasn't that serious.

"Well we'll use antibiotics to kill the infection, since the infection was caught early in the stage some of the symptoms haven't fully started developing yet so probably within the next few hours he'll experience a rash on his body and it will usually last for 2 to 3 weeks before it fully goes away" the doctor informed Brooke.

Brooke eye's widen. She couldn't believe what she was hearing. She couldn't believe her god son would have to deal with this rash for 2 to 3 weeks. "Is there like medicine or something he can take for this rash" Brooke asked concerned.

The doctor nodded "Yeah there is this lotion, it's called C A Lotion, you can get it in the pharamacy here but you also need this medicine called Oatmeal bath. It comes in a box and you don't use the whole packet, just use like half and it'll stop the itching and stop the rash from becoming irritated" the doctor told her.

Brooke nodded listening to what the doctor was telling her.

"Brooke" Haley yelled down the hall.

Brooke quickly turned around as both Nathan and Haley rushed down the hall with a nurse following them. "Haley" Brooke looked relieved when she seen her best friend. "Thank god you got my message" Brooke exhaled.

"We would've been here sooner but this bitch" Haley gave the nurse a mean glare "Wouldn't tell us where Jamie was" Haley told Brooke.

"Ok calm down miss" the doctor said to Haley. He signaled the nurse it was ok.

"How is he" Nathan asked worried.

"We think you son has scarlet fever" the doctor told Nathan, not knowing Nathan wasn't his father. "So we just need one of you to sign these forms so we can run a throat test and chest x ray".

"What" Haley nearly shouted in a worried voice. "He is going to be alright though right" Haley asked. She couldn't believe her son was sick, he never got sick. Of course he got a cold sometimes but it was nothing this big that landed him in the hospital. "Why an x-ray" Haley asked.

"He will be ok" the doctor said. "It is normal for a child under the age of five to get scarlet fever, so no need to worry" the doctor informed Haley. "In rare cases of scarlet fever, it usually can turn into pneumonia" the doctor revealed. "But the chest x ray will tell whether or not he's coming down with it" the doctor said.

Haley exhaled. "Ok i'll sign them".

"The forms are at the front desk, i'm going to go prep the x ray. I'll be back in 5 minutes. We'll just take a few pictures and I'll look at them and if it's good, I'll prescribe him some medicine and you can take him home" the doctor told them.

Nathan nodded "Thanks". He looked at Haley, he could tell she was really worried about this and to be honest he was too. "Want me to go down there with you" Nathan asked her.

Haley shook her head "No i'll be fine, just go check on him" she forced a smile, trying to be positive about all this.

"Ok" Nathan kissed her softly on her cheek. "Everything's going to be ok, don't worry" he whispered in her ear.

Haley nodded "Ok. I'm gonna go sign the papers i'll be right back" she told Nathan.

Nathan nodded "Alright, i'm gonna go see Jamie". Nathan turned around and walked into Jamie's room. "Hey man" he greeted Julian.

Julian nodded "Hey".

"Nathan" Jamie got up out of bed and walked over to him.

Nathan smiled and picked him up "Hey buddy how you feeling" he asked the little tyke.

"I wanna go home" Jamie whined.

"I know buddy and we will but for now we have to wait for the doctor he has to take some an x ray" Nathan told Jamie.

Jamie looked at Nathan with a fearful look on his face "No no no" he shook his head. "It's gonna hurt" he said. Jamie had no knowledge of what an xray does because he never had one before.

"No buddy it's not going to hurt. The doctor is just going to take some pictures to see if you have a cold or not" Nathan told Jamie, hoping it would calm him down about getting an xray.

Jamie eyed Nathan, he exhaled "Are you sure" he asked.

Nathan nodded "Yeah buddy, I wouldn't lie to you".

"Ok fine" Jamie said.

The doctor walked back in the room "You ready to go take a test Jamie" the doctor asked.

Jamie looked at Nathan "Can my mama and Nathan come" he asked.

Nathan couldn't help but let out a chuckle at the innocence of the four year old boy.

"Of course they can but I think your mama is a bit swamped filling out papers at the moment" the doctor told Jamie.

Jamie looked back at Julian "Will you come" he asked.

"Of course little man" Julian nodded.

All three boy's left the room following the doctor to the examination room.

Brooke stood at the front desk with Haley as she filled out the papers. She seen the three boys and the doctor walking down the hall. She couldn't help but let out a chuckle as she watched Jamie holding both Nathan and Julian's hand as he walked between them as the went down to the examination. "Look at that. He's cute even when he's sick" Brooke chuckled.

Haley turned her head and seen the three boys, she couldn't help but smile. "When Jamie's like he's usually scared" she sighed as she looked back at all the papers she had to fill out.

Brooke looked at her best friend, she could tell how scared she was. What if the results of this exam were bad. She shook the bad thoughts from her hand and patted her best friend's back "He's gonna be ok Haley. Jamie is a strong little boy" Brooke reassured her best friend. She tried to reassure herself as well but she couldn't, she was worried just like Haley was.

**PLEASE COMMENT**

**10 REVIEWS UNLOCK CHAPTER 13**

**WOW! I know I teased you about Naley almost sealing the deal. Couldn't have that happen just yet but they will soon. I know you are all probably wondering where is Ryan at while Jamie and everyone else is going through this at the hospital. Well you will all find out in the next chapter. ;)**


	13. Why Should I Be Sad?

**I do not own One Tree Hill.**

**Author's Note: **Sorry I haven't updated in a while. I usually like to take my time with this fic because I want the chapters to be GREAT, I don't want them to feel rushed.

**First and foremost,** I wanna thank you for all your prayers they were greatly appreciated. Sadly, my great-aunt passed away in the beginning of December but the good thing is she is not suffering anymore and is in a better place. RIP Aunt Annie!

**Second,** I wanna thank you all for being patient. I will be updating much more. None of my classes at college start up again until middle of March so I will have much more time to write and update An Affair To Remember more :)

**Ok now let's get to your questions/reviews. :)**

**LaffertyGurl85:** We will find out what is with Ryan in this chapter. Look for some major drama in this chapter.

**nvygunnr8808: **Haha, yes Ryan is on the DL.

**TessyMeeniac:** I know :( I didn't want the moment to be spoiled either.

**Mrs Haley James Scott 23:** I wonder the same thing as well. Who knows, really. Haha, I know i'm a tease. Stick around to see if what you are wondering is actually right ;)

**Solo73:** Ehh i'm like borderline with Season 9. Not really a fan of it. Thank goodness for some great fics on here.

**PLEASE COMMENT**

**Chapter 13: Why Should I Be Sad?**

Haley groaned at frequent beeping she heard as she was woke up from her deep slumber. Her eyes fluttered open, she looked up at Nathan seeing he was still asleep. Haley groaned again, she reached over Nathan picking up her cell phone on the nightstand, Haley stared at the time on the alarm clock, she had only slept for like 3 hours. She looked to see who was calling "Private Call" she rolled her eyes. She was tempted to just let it go to voicemail but something inside was telling her to pick up.

"Haley" Brooke shrieked on the other line "I'm in jail. Ryan put me in jail".

"Your where? Ryan did what" she asked, she literally jumped up in bed sitting.

**3 Hours Earlier**

"What a night" Nathan sighed as he walked into the house carrying Jamie who had fallen asleep on the way home. The couple and Jamie had just returned from the hospital, his x-rays came back alright and the doctor diagnosed Jamie with Scarlet Fever.

Haley sighed "Yeah" she closed the door and locked it up.

"I'm just really glad it's not _that_ serious" Nathan said as he carried Jamie down the hall to his bedroom.

"Me too" Haley followed Nathan. "I'm glad they didn't have to keep him. Poor guy hates doctor's and hospital's" she said.

Nathan laid Jamie down on his bed and unzipped the 4 year old's jacket "Yeah I know" he groaned. "Who doesn't" he said carefully taking Jamie's jacket off hoping not to wake him.

Haley took his jacket from Nathan and hung it up "Yeah" she mumbled.

Nathan gently pulled the covers out from underneath Jamie and tucked him. "Good night buddy" he kissed Jamie on the head.

Haley smiled as she watched how Nathan was being with Jamie. Why couldn't her husband ever be like that with Jamie? He was never close to Jamie like Nathan is. She walked over to Jamie's bed and kissed him softly on his cheek "You know you treat him better than Ryan does" she said in a mere whisper looking across at Nathan.

A smile started appearing on his face "Really" he asked.

Haley nodded, walking out of Jamie's bedroom.

Nathan looked down at Jamie sleeping peacefully before leaving the room. He followed Haley into his bedroom.

"Yeah you do" Haley answered. She went inside the main bathroom connected to Nathan's bedroom and changed into some comfortable clothes. Haley came out a second later "You know" she sighed as she put her clothes she changed out of on the chair "You don't know how much I appreciate you being there for him." Haley walked over and sat down on the bed facing Nathan who was standing by the dresser taking off his watch and pulling everything out of his pants pockets.

Nathan looked over at her "He's a cool kid" he smiled.

Haley softly chuckled at his response "Yeah" she agreed. "He don't get the cool factor from me that's for sure" she wished she could remember that night at the party when Jamie was conceived but when she thought back to the party it was nothing but a blur. "Damn the alcohol" she chuckled.

"You ok" Nathan asked.

"I just wish I could remember that night. It would be nice for Jamie to know his father at least. Now because of me getting drunk and not remembering who the guy I slept with was, when my son grows up he's gonna think I was some kind of whore back in high school because of that" Haley sighed. Sometimes she beat herself up for not remembering.

Nathan pulled off his shirt and pants only in his boxers and tank top. He sat beside her "Come on, you know that Jamie will not think that. First, that boy loves you too much to even think that about you and second, you could never pass for a slut" he chuckled "You are no where near a slut. Your a kind, big hearted, sometimes stubborn, classy, beautiful and vibrant woman".

Haley looked at Nathan, a heartfelt smile started appearing across her lips "You always know what to say to make me feel better don't you".

"Yeah I guess I do" Nathan smirked.

Haley's eyes meant his before they both slowly moved in closer, their lips touching each others as they shared a soft kiss. "I'm gonna go brush my teeth and finish getting ready for bed" she told him.

Nathan nodded as he watched her walked into the bathroom.

After brushing her teeth and getting ready for bed .Haley sat on the bed wearing a tank top and shorts. She was exhausted and stressed out from the night at the hospital. She stared at the time displayed on her alarm clock it was already 5am in the morning and she was just now going to sleep. "What a night" Haley slightly groaned and rubbed her neck, her body was getting so stiff from being exhausted and tense all night.

Nathan looked over at Haley after hearing her groan, he moved over across the bed behind Haley, both of his legs hung off the bed as Haley sat between his legs, Nathan slowly began to rub her back "You ok" he asked.

Haley closed her eyes as she felt his thumbs sink into her back, she nodded not being able to speak, she could already feel her body beginning to loosen up.

Nathan could feel how tense she was, he knew she had more stuff on her mind than she was telling him but he wasn't going to make a big deal out of it, he knew if she wanted to tell him she would...in her own time.

A moan escaped her lips as she felt his bare hands slid up the back of her shirt and made smooth gliding strokes up her back. Haley felt her body tense up a bit.

"Your so tense Hales, just relax" Nathan whispered in her ear, he could soon feel her body starting to relax more.

Haley slowly opened her eyes, she could feel his thumbs just kneading into her back just right. Usually, Haley found massages weird. She had had massages before but she always found it a bit weird, uncomfortable but this was different. She couldn't figure out why all she could think of was maybe it was because she felt more comfortable with the person who was rubbing her back. "That feels good" she mumbled, a smile across her lips.

Nathan smiled when she finally gave him feedback "That's good".

"A little lower" Haley told him.

Nathan moved his hands down her back "Right there" he asked starting to knead the muscles in her back.

"More" Haley answered.

Nathan moved his hand down more slipping his thumb between the waist band of her shorts.

"Ohh" Haley chuckled when she felt his thumb slip inside the waist band of her shorts "Not that low" she chuckled.

Nathan chuckled, a smirk forming on his face "Sorry".

"Uh-huh" Haley turned her head looking back at Nathan. She rolled her eyes seeing that infamous smirk on his face.

"You said lower, how much lower could I go" Nathan asked, he couldn't help himself.

Haley chuckled, she turned over, leaning in close to him and kissing him softly on his lips.

Nathan tenderly caressed her cheek and moved his lips against hers kissing her back softly.

Haley slowly pulled her lips away from his, a smile spread across her lips. Every kiss she shared with Nathan took her breath away, she couldn't explain it, no matter how they kissed whether it was rough or deep and passionate or just a simple peck on the lips she always got butterflies in her stomach when her lips touched his. It was a familar feeling she felt before but she couldn't put her finger on it.

Nathan opened his eyes as he felt her lips leave his. He was actually kind of hoping it didn't stop anytime soon. He could kiss her forever and be satisfied. Each time her lips touched his it made him feel like he was on the top of the world, like nothing in life mattered anymore. Nathan smiled, he leaned in giving her a quick peck on the lips.

Haley stood up as Nathan rolled back over to his side of the bed, she pulled the blankets up and climbed under the covers cuddling close to Nathan as she rested her head on his chest, she felt Nathan's arm wrap her. "Thank you" she said.

Nathan looked at her "For what" he asked.

Haley looked up at Nathan "For everything. For how you are with Jamie. How caring you are and everything. Everything you do for me, being there for Jamie tonight. Just for everything" she smiled.

Nathan kissed her on the head "Everything I do for you two is worth it" he said truthfully. He was happy he was apart of their lives.

Haley smiled, she was surprised he said that. She never felt more loved before than when she was with Nathan the only problem was she couldn't return that love to him just yet, no matter how much she wanted to tell him she loved him she had something to take care of before she could say that to him. Haley kissed Nathan on his cheek before resting her head back on his chest.

Nathan reached over turning off the lamp on his nightstand as he held Haley in his arms, he ran his fingers through her short brown hair as they both slowly drifted off into a peaceful slumber.

Haley groaned at frequent beeping she heard as she was woke up from her deep slumber. Her eyes fluttered open, she looked up at Nathan seeing he was still asleep. Haley groaned again, she reached over Nathan picking up her cell phone on the nightstand, Haley stared at the time on the alarm clock, she had only slept for like 3 hours. She looked to see who was calling "Private Call" she rolled her eyes. She was tempted to just let it go to voicemail but something inside was telling her to pick up.

"Haley" Brooke shrieked on the other line "I'm in jail. Ryan put Julian and I in jail".

"Your where? Ryan did what" she asked, she literally jumped up in bed sitting.

"JAIL" Brooke groaned. "I ain't got time to explain now, my time is running out just please come and get me before Julian and I become someone's bitch" Brooke pouted.

"I'm on my way" Haley told her hanging up the phone. She threw the covers off her getting up.

"Where you going" Nathan asked as he felt Haley getting off the bed in a rush, he fought to open his eyes but couldn't.

Haley rushed over to the closet pulling jeans and a clean shirt out and quickly put them on throwing her bed clothes off on the floor in the corner "I have to go pick up Brooke and Julian" she sighed. "Ryan had them arrested" she snapped at herself. She couldn't believe her stubborn ass husband had Brooke & Julian of all people arrested. "I gotta find out for what".

"Huh" Nathan asked, he opened his eyes completely in shock for what Haley was telling "Do you want me to go" Nathan asked.

Haley walked over and kissed him "I'll be fine just go back to sleep, i'll be back shortly" she told him, kissing him on his lips once again.

Nathan nodded "Call me if you need anything" he told her.

"I will" Haley mumbled against his lips before pulling away. She picked up her purse and keys and left the house within seconds.

After Haley left not more than 15 minutes ago, Jamie stood at the edge of the bed tapping Nathan on his shoulder.

Nathan eye's slowly opened "What's wrong buddy" Nathan asked with a yawn, as he seen Jamie standing there.

"Where's mama" Jamie asked.

Nathan rubbed his eyes "She had to go pick up Aunt Brooke and Julian" he told Jamie "Why what's wrong buddy" he asked a bit worried considering Jamie was sick.

"I had a bad dream and my throat hurts" Jamie rubbed his throat.

Nathan sat up "Come here buddy" he held his arms open to the boy.

Jamie climbed up on the bed and hugged Nathan, he rested his head on Nathan's shoulder.

"What was your bad dream about" Nathan asked.

"Monster under bed" Jamie told him.

Nathan couldn't but softly chuckle "No monsters buddy. I promise you that. My house is completely monster free".

"Ok" Jamie nodded. He trusted Nathan a lot more than Ryan because Ryan never denied there were no monsters and sometimes even told him scary stories.

"Come on buddy, you need to rest now" Nathan told Jamie as he put him on the bed.

Jamie crawled under the covers and rested his head on the pillow.

Nathan laid down, closing his eyes before his head even hit his pillow.

The 4 year old just stared at the ceiling, he didn't feel tired or anything, he just swayed his head back and forth looking at the ceiling.

Nathan could feel his head movements on the bed, he looked over to Jamie opening his eyes "Your not tired are you" he asked.

Jamie looked at Nathan "No. I just want my throat to stop hurting" he rubbed his throat again.

"Alright" Nathan sat up in bed again. "Maybe we can do something about that sore throat" Nathan told Jamie. He felt bad that Jamie was in pain and had to go through something like that.

Jamie lifted his head up looking at Nathan "What" he asked with a curious tone.

Nathan looked at his alarm clock on the stand, it was only quarter after 10 in the morning. It was a bit too early in the morning to do what he was about to suggest but he didn't care, he didn't want to see this little guy in pain "What do you say we get dressed and go get a milkshake" he asked.

Jamie nodded excitedly "Mama never let me ice cream this early".

"We'll let's just keep this between us than" Nathan chuckled. "Go get dressed buddy" he said as he watched Jamie get down from the bed. Nathan picked up his cell phone off his nightstand and texted Haley. "Jamie's throat hurting. Taking him for a milkshake, hope you don't mind" he sent the text. He got out of bed going into his closet looking for clothes to wear.

Haley stood outside the Tree Hill Police Department waiting for Brooke & Julian to be released, she slid her cell phone back into her back pocket after reading Nathan's text and responding to it. She was pissed off nobody would tell her why they were arrested but she kinda knew it had something to do with Ryan when she looked at the papers she had to sign to bail them out. "What the hell happened" she asked walking towards the door as she seen Brooke and Julian walking out the door, Brooke looked a bit pissed off.

"Your husband happened" Brooke growled. Ryan had pissed her off so bad, she hated him with the passion now for what he did.

"Brooke" Haley groaned. "Why did you go there? Why".

"I do not like the way he is being towards Jamie. He should of been there for that little guy instead he doesn't give a rat's ass about that boy" Brooke's voice was filled with rage and sadness.

"We just went there to find out why he was a no show and Brooke..." Julian answered with. a chuckle.

"Oh great" Haley sighed.

"That bastard" Brooke bluntly said.

Haley couldn't help but snicker "Um what did you do to get arrested" she asked.

"He said we broke in the house" Julian sighed. "At least he's not pressing charges".

"Look Hales, I'm just pissed he was not at the hospital or even call to make sure Jamie was alright. I swear Nathan is more Jamie's father than Ryan ever was. Nathan loves that boy where Ryan gives a rat's ass" Brooke walked away and sat on the bench.

Haley looked over at Julian "I'm gonna go talk to her, we'll just be a minute" she told him.

Julian nodded, walking away.

Haley walked over to Brooke and sat down "What's going B Davis" she asked.

Brooke shook her head "Ryan is such a jackass. Can't take constructive criticism. Asshole" she growled.

Haley shrugged her shoulders "Yeah your right, he can't" she agreed. She knew Brooke was right, Ryan could never take constructive criticism well.

"Forget him" Brooke deeply exhaled "How's Jamie" she asked.

"He fell asleep in the car on the way home from the hospital" Haley told her "Nathan I think is taking him for a milkshake now" she chuckled.

"9am in the morning and the man spoils the kid" Brooke chuckled with a smile. "How are things with Nathan" she asked. "How was your date last night, we never really talked about that earlier".

Haley blushed "As you know we got pretty far".

Brooke squealed "How far? How much clothes came off of both of you" she asked a bit excited.

"Well let's just say we were down to our undergarments" Haley blushed even more. Thinking about last night gave her butterflies in her stomach.

Brooke chuckled "Aw damn me. I called at the wrong time" she groaned.

"Yes damn you" Haley chuckled joking with her. "Look it's alright. Nathan and I both think when the time is right it will happen" she smiled.

"You really love him don't you" Brooke asked.

Haley looked over at Brooke "I do. I wanna tell him I love him because he already has told me but..." she paused, taking a deep breath "I feel a bit guilty" she told Brooke.

"About what" Brooke asked her bluntly. "About Ryan" she scoffed. "Forget him, Hales. Nathan treats you better than Ryan ever did".

"I know your right" Haley sighed.

The girls both sat there in silence staring out on the busy street as traffic drove by.

"Are you going to go meet Nathan and Jamie" Brooke asked.

Haley bit her bottom lip, she wanted to meet go meet them but she had to make one little detour. "No, I have to run a few errands. Grocery shopping and some other things" she lied to Brooke right through her teeth.

Brooke nodded "Alright". The young fashion designer stood up "I'll call you later. Julian and I are going to go home. I'm tired as hell and all I wanna do is take a bath and get this jail smell off me" she groaned.

Haley chuckled, she picked up her purse "Ok".

The girls both shared a hug before pulling away.

"Yeah I think a bath might be good. You smell like you were somebody's bitch in there" Haley chuckled, joking with Brooke.

Brooke laughed "Haha. You know actually no girl hit on me in the girls cell. Julian on the other hand got called "pretty boy" by some guy big biker guy" Brooke quoted laughing.

"Oh my god" Haley laughed. "Poor guy" she added.

Brooke laced her arm around Haley's "Come on" she chuckled. Both girls walked to their cars.

"I'll call you" Haley said as Brooke walked her to her car.

Julian stood by the SUV a few parking spaces over.

"See you later Pretty Boy" Haley yelled over to Julian.

Julian's face turned red "You told her" he exclaimed.

Brooke chuckled looking over at Julian, she looked at Haley rolling her eyes "Ok" she replied. She walked away as Haley got into her car and drove off.

"I can't believe you told her" Julian exclaimed as he watched Brooke walked over to the passenger side getting into the SUV.

He climbed into the SUV, shutting his door and starting the car up.

Haley stood outside the house...the house she used to call her home. It still was but she couldn't live there with the way Ryan was acting and everything...especially towards Jamie. She turned the knob of the door and walked inside.

"Oh there you are" Ryan came walking out of the kitchen with a beer in his hand "I've been expecting you to come home after what Brooke had done" he chuckled.

Haley sighed "Was it really necessary to have them arrested, Ryan".

"I don't wanna hear her bullshit. I can't stand Brooke Davis" Ryan rolled his eyes. "So how's the brat anyway? He alright now" he asked as he took a drink of his beer.

Haley's eyes widen as she heard Ryan's response. "What did you just say" she asked, anger boiling up inside her.

"The brat. You know the little midget that is always attached to your hip, scared of everything" Ryan chuckled.

Haley smacked him across the face "Don't you ever talk about my son like that again. Do you understand me" she growled.

Ryan chuckled rubbing the right side of his face where Haley smacked him "I take the brat is good. So how is everything with...the guy your cheating on me with" a smirk formed on his face.

"Don't you dare play the sad "my wife is cheating on me" card and make me the bad guy, when you have probably been the one screwing some whore right behind my back on all your traveling" Haley raised her voice at him.

Ryan couldn't help but chuckle, he took a swig of his beer.

"I've been talking to divorce lawyers for the past few weeks and you can expect the papers in the next few days" Haley revealed to him. For the past 2 weeks she had been keeping it all to herself that she had been talking to lawyers about divorcing Ryan and even one lawyer said by the looks of how much he travels so much it didn't look good for Ryan. "A few days" she reminded him before turning to walk away.

Ryan grabbed Haley's arm and gripped her arm hard "If you think i'm signing those papers, you are dead wrong"

"Ow" Haley winced in pain as she felt his fingers digging deep into her flash as he held a tight grip her arm "Let me go" she tried breaking free from his grip.

Ryan pulled her closer to him "If you think you are going to take everything from me after divorcing me than you are crazy" he whispered into her ear, he pushed her with such a force that she fell to the ground.

Tears filled her eyes as she felt Ryan push her and tumble backwards. She didn't know how to react about anything that just happened, she was just in complete shock Ryan was like that to her, he never grabbed her before or anything like that.

"Go back to your fuckin boytoy now and when your done playing with him just maybe... maybe I'll consider letting you and that brat come back home" he told Haley, walking away from her leaving her there on the floor.

Haley quickly picked up her purse and stood up, rushing out the door. She didn't even think twice she just got into her car and drove away leaving Ryan's estate. Her breathing was rather heavier after experiencing that, she rolled down her window and let the cool crisp air hit her as she took a deep breath. She pulled up to the small restaurant joint where Nathan & Jamie were at. She sat there feeling sad but than she realized she shouldn't be sad about what happened. She wasn't going to let what Ryan did to her bring her down, she was sort of happy he did what he did, it just pushed her away from him more, didn't make her feel as bad as she did anymore. Haley exited her car and stared into the restaurant, she smiled as she seen Nathan and Jamie sitting at a table inside, both laughing and eating ice cream. She took a deep breath and went inside walking over to them. Haley leaned down and kissed Jamie on the cheek "Hey baby" she smiled. She sat down besides Nathan.

"Hey mama" Jamie continued eating his ice cream.

Nathan put his hand over hers, he felt her jerk a bit but her hand didn't move from his "So how was everything with Brooke and Julian" he asked.

"Everything is great now" Haley smiled.

Nathan's cell phone beeped he glanced down pulling his phone out of his pocket. He paused after seeing a bruise on her arm. "Um Haley" He looked up at Haley "What happened" he asked concerned about where she got that from.

Haley looked down at her arm seeing the bruise there, she took a deep breath looking back at Nathan, she could tell just by the look in his eyes how concerned he was "Not here" she shook her head "I'll tell you when we get home". There was no reason for Haley to keep what happened over at Ryan's a secret from him and she wasn't going to keep a secret from him.

**PLEASE COMMENT**

**7 REVIEWS UNLOCK CHAPTER 14**

**Author's Note: The drama with Ryan is just beginning. Haley has a lot to tell Nathan and she definitely will. **


	14. Homecoming Bound

**I do not own One Tree Hill**

**Author's Note: It's been a while since I updated this fic I feel so ashamed for not updating this as much as I used to. Truth be told, school has really been busy these past few months but I now have the free time to write again So expect some updates.**

**To my reviewers:**

**Sam -** thank you for those kind words. They mean a lot. The Ryan situation is going to be getting a little out of hand soon.

**Gio91 -** Thank you for saying that. It really means a lot, more updates are coming shortly.)

**Naley12 -** Thank you. I'm happy people are liking how I am writing Nathan and Haley. There will definitely be a more development between the two within the next couple chapters.

**GottaluvNaley -** Nathan is definitely not going to do anything stupid BUT if worse comes to worse he just may have to in later chapters.

**PLEASE COMMENT**

**Chapter 14: Homecoming Bound**

Nathan stood outside by the beach, the cool water hitting his bare feet as he watch the sun come up. He couldn't believe what Haley has told him last night about what happened with Ryan, all he wanted to do was go kick his ass for laying a hand on Haley. Nathan ran his fingers through his hair, he couldn't believe that Haley didn't want him to do anything to Ryan.

_"I ought to kick his ass" Nathan fumed, he paced across the bedroom, his blood fueling through his body, his whole body stiff. He hated men who laid a hand on a woman, never in his life would he ever do something like that to Haley or any woman for that matter. Nathan clenched his fist as paced in the room, all he wanted to do was leave the house and kick Ryan's ass for what he did to Haley. To his belief's any man who hit a woman deserved to be beat up._

_Haley's eyes stay on Nathan as she watched him pace around the room. She never seen him so mad, so tense. "Nathan" Haley stood up from the bed, walking over to him, she stood in front of him looking into his deep blue eyes, she had never seen his eyes look so dark before, she didn't think it would effect him so much like this to want to go and kick Ryan's ass. Haley placed both hands on Nathan's shoulders "Please, don't" she finally said. "He's not worth..." Haley was interruped by Nathan groaning._

_"How can you say that" Nathan asked, anger feeling his voice that she was asking him to not do what he wanted to do._

_"Ryan is not worth it" Haley sternly said. "I appreciate you wanting to protect me and defend me but he's not worth it" she cupped his face, looking into his eyes._

_"Haley, I can't..." Nathan shook his head. His eyes on her gazing deep into her chocolate eyes, he could tell she was begging him not to do this._

_"Please, Nathan" Haley pleaded. "I don't want to see you get hurt and probably get arrested for beating up him. Please" Haley moved close to Nathan, their bodies basically an inch from touching each other "If you love me you won't do this"._

_Nathan exhaled deeply, he closed his eyes feeling her caress his cheek softly. "Fine" he finally said._

_Haley exhaled in relief, happy he wasn't going to kick Ryan's ass._

_"But" Nathan protested "If he lays a hand on you one more time, I WILL kick his sorry ass" he warned her._

_Haley couldn't help but let out a slight chuckle "There won't be a next time" Haley assured him. She put her arms around Nathan's neck._

_He rested his hand's on her hips "Good" Nathan leaned in and covered her lips with his, kissing her tenderly. "The last thing I wanna see is you get hurt and you being afraid of me because you might think I might do what he did to you" Nathan mumbled against her lips._

_Haley slowly moved her lips off his "No" she shook her head. "I know you would never hit me, Nathan. I could never be afraid of you" she covered his lips with her, kissing him deep and passionately. She pulled her lips away from his and rested her forehead against his "Never" she added._

_"Good" a smile slightly formed across Nathan's lips "Because I wouldn't" he assured her._

_Haley smiled against his lips "Now forget about punching the lights out of Ryan and kiss me" she pulled Nathan by the shirt and kissed him as she pulled him onto the bed._

Nathan chuckled softly and shook his head, it was like Haley had him wrapped around her little finger when it came to things like that, no matter how much he wanted to go over and kick Ryan's ass he wasn't going go against Haley's own wishes. Nathan turned away, walking back to the beach house, tonight was the night of the Tree Hill High homecoming dance that he and Haley were chaperoning.

"Haley. Tutor mom" Brooke squealed as she walked into the guest room where Haley was sleeping.

Haley looked up at Brooke "It's 8:30am Brooke Davis, go back to bed. I sleep til 9am on my days off" she mumbled sleepily.

Brooke rolled her eyes and sat down on the bed beside Haley, getting under the covers. "Are you excited about your big night tonight" she asked.

"Oh yeah i'm so excited to be chaperoning a high school homecoming, nothing more that I would rather be doing" Haley stated sarcastically.

"Tsk" Brooke sighed "I do not mean chaperoning the homecoming, I mean bow chicka bow wow with Nathan" she giggled.

Haley turned beat red "Shut up Brooke Davis" she chuckled.

"Your nervous aren't you" Brooke asked.

Haley looked at Brooke "About what" she asked. "We never decided we were gonna jump each other tonight" she rolled her eyes.

"Tutor mom, you don't decide when you do it. It just happens and believe me. A high school dance, hormones raging" Brooke looked down at Haley "Especially your wild hormones since you haven't done the deed in a long time".

Haley rolled her eyes "Seriously Brooke" she exclaimed.

Brooke put her coffee cup on the nightstand "Seriously Haley, I don't know how you have done it for 6 plus months straight without sex, hell I can't even go a week without having sex with Jul..."

"Ok" Haley shrieked "Too much detail, Brooke" she told Brooke.

Brooke chuckled "You know Hales, some people would be a bit embarassed to tell stuff like this but I'm not. I almost tell everything" she smirked.

Haley rolled her eyes "Of course you do" she chuckled.

A phone beeping could be heard in the room "Excuse me" Brooke sighed as she pulled her cell phone out of her pocket. Brooke looked at the message on her phone, she opened the text. "911. Need your help. Suit for dance tonight" she read the text. Brooke rolled her eyes and let out a slight chuckle.

"Who's that" Haley asked curiously.

Brooke looked up at Haley "Julian" she responded, arching her eye brows "Wanna know what it said" she asked, giggling.

"No thank you" Haley threw her hands up as she got out of bed.

Brooke laughed and got up off the bed "You and Jamie help yourselves to anything" she told her best friend. "I have run an errand for Julian" she added as she left the guest room.

Haley walked out of the guest room and into the family room "Hey buddy" she greeted her son who was sitting on the couch watching cartoons and eating McDonalds for breakfast. "How did you get" Haley held up the McDonalds back.

"Aunt Brooke" Jamie mumbled with his mouth full.

Haley looked back at her best friend who was going through her purse looking for her keys "Brooke, seriously your spoiling my kid".

Brooke pulled her car keys out "Isn't that what a godmother is suppose to do" she asked as she walked out the door.

Haley snickered and rolled her eyes "Bye" she called out as Brooke left.

Nathan Scott looked at all the tuxedo's on display. He was in deep shit now that he waited until the day of the high school homecoming to get his tuxedo to wear, the homecoming he and Haley were chaperoning. Now he was only waiting on one person to come and help him with this. Nathan turned to entrance of the store as he seen her walk in at the corner of his eyes, he knew this was the only person that could help him in this situation, plus he didn't know who else to turn to and that person was...

"Nathan Scott, I oughta kick your ass for waiting this long to get your tuxedo" Brooke Davis exclaimed, shaking her head as she approached him.

Nathan threw his hands up "Chill Brooke" he literally stepped back. "I had a tux but it was kind of ancient" he added.

Brooke sighed "Your lucky I didn't have any meetings today".

"You never have any meetings" Nathan said in his defense. "Plus Haley is at your place" he added.

"Watch it, Nate" Brooke pointed at him. She motioned for the sales woman to come over to them. "You should be ashamed, Nathan. Haley had her dress two weeks ahead of time" she couldn't it but a smirk displayed across her lips as she remembered helping Haley shop for her dress as well.

_"I am telling Haley, you need something seductive, flashy, if you wanna get Nathan's attention"._

_Haley rolled her eyes "Brooke" she exclaimed "It's a freakin high school homecoming, I can't dress like a slut in high school, I'm a teacher, a chaperone there. And believe me I have had Nathan's attention all along" Haley added._

_"That does not mean you can't look hot" Brooke fired back. She held her finger up to Haley "I'll be right back" the young brunette walked away leaving her best friend standing there looking at the dresses on display. "Hi, how are you" Brooke smiled at the sales girl "My friend over there" Brooke motioned over to Haley "and she needs a dress. Something simple, something classy but something that also says to her date "i'm not a slut, I want you" Brooke quoted to the sales girl._

_The sales girl chuckled "Alright. I think I know what she needs. Excuse me" the sales girl walked away to get a dress off the shelf._

_"Haley" Brooke called out to her best friend "Get over here" she motioned for her._

_The sales girl came back with two dresses in hand as Haley approached "What's up" Haley asked Brooke._

_"These are Max Cleo dresses, they are both the same but different colors" the sales girl told them._

_"Oh" Brooke exclaimed reaching out taking the dresses from the sales girl. "I love them. What do you think Hales" she looked at Haley._

_Haley looked at the dresses that Brooke held out to her, she loved the dresses but she wasn't sure they were quite appropriate for a school dance. "I love the dragonfly color but I don't think these are appropriate"._

_Brooke groaned "How do you wanna dress? As a nun" she asked harshly. _

_"Look miss, even teachers, professors, collegues wear stuff like this" the sales girl said._

_"See" Brooke exclaimed._

_Haley stared at the dress, biting down on her lip "Fine give me the dragonfly one"._

_Brooke squealed "Good choice, tutor mom"._

"I'm sorry" Nathan apologized. "How is Haley doing" he curiously asked. Nathan only talked to her once on his way to the store but he was already missing her.

Brooke chuckled "You got it bad for tutor mom, Nate" she tucked her hair behind her ear as she looked at the men's tuxedo's on display. "She's good. Excited about tonight" Brooke couldn't help but smile. "It'll be nice for Haley to go out tonight, get her mind off the divorce drama" she added.

Nathan sighed "I don't know why he won't sign the papers, it's not like she wants his money or anything. There's something about Ryan I just don't like, I never have" he bit his lip.

Brooke looked at Nathan "You and me both".

"Did Haley tell you that Ryan grabbed her and shoved her. And not to mention the names he calls Jamie" Nathan rolled his hand into a fist "If I ever seen him I would kick his ass for the way he treats those two".

Brooke pulled an Armani suit off the display "That loser isn't worth it Nate" she shook her "I told Julian the same thing after the whole "jail" fiasco" Brooke handed him the suit "Go try it on".

"I guess your right" Nathan took the suit from Brooke. "Haley said the same thing" he sighed as he went into the changing room.

As the day passed, Brooke helped Nathan shop for everything he needed that morning and rushed home to help Haley get ready for tonight.

Haley walked out of the room, her dress and hair already done. She glanced up at the clock realizing Nathan would be here shortly. Haley looked at her left hand, staring at the wedding band she was wearing, she totally forgot she was wearing it. She bit her bottom lip as she slid the ring off her finger and walked back into the guest room and put it inside her bag with her clothes. Haley stood in front of the mirror, checking her hair and everything. She knew that taking her wedding band off was a sign to move on and indeed she was ready to move on.

Nathan knocked on Brooke's door, waiting for someone to answer. It didn't even look like anyone was home, the only car that was in the driveway was Haley's. So he pretty much figured out that Brooke and Julian took Jamie out for the evening while Haley was there getting ready for tonight. Nathan glanced down at his newly bought suit before looking up as he heard the door open. "Whoa" he mumbled as his eyes meant Haley. Nathan stared at her from head to toe. Damn, she looks amazing, he thought to himself.

"Please tell me that's a good whoa" Haley sighed.

"It is" Nathan chuckled.

Haley exhaled "Good" she chuckled.

Nathan held up the corsage, the flowers matching her dragonfly color dress "I know it's cliche and predictable but..." he shrugged.

Haley smiled "It's great. I love it, matches the color of my dress". She looked at Nathan a bit confused "Ok now either this a coincidence or you knew the color of my dress" she added.

"Ok, Brooke helped me pick out this and my suit earlier today" Nathan revealed.

Haley chuckled, she was surprised he waited until today to get his suit "You waited until the day of to get your suit" she slightly chuckled.

"The suit I had was..." Nathan shrugged "Let's say ancient and didn't have time to take it to the dry cleaners".

Haley laughed "Well you look handsome".

"Thank you" Nathan took the corsage out of the box and put the box down as he put it around her wrist "You look very beautiful" he leaned close to her and kissed her on the cheek.

"Thank you" Haley blushed as he said that. Haley moved closer to Nathan and put her arms around his neck "You look very handsome, I might add" she kissed him softly on his lips.

Nathan kissed her back. "I missed you" he placed his hands on her hips.

"I missed you too" she kissed him again before resting her forehead against his "You know how Brooke can be" Haley chuckled.

"Of course I do" Nathan chuckled. They both stood there staring into each other's eyes before Nathan broke the silence "Let's get out of here" he brushed his lips against hers before giving her a peck on the lips.

Haley reached inside and grabbed her small purse that went with her dress and closed the house door.

Nathan held his arm out and soon felt Haley put her arm around his as they walked to his SUV.

"So" Haley smiled as Nathan pulled into the parking lot of the hotel where the homecoming dance was being held. "Mr. Scott, you owe me at least _one_ dance tonight" she told him.

Nathan quickly glanced at Haley and chuckled, he pulled the car into a parking space "We'll see" a smirk formed across his lips.

"Ok" she smiled. Haley looked down at her dress she was wearing again. "Can I ask you something, Nathan" Haley wanted to ask Nathan the question she was urging to since he picked her up. She wanted his opinion on her dress and if it was appropriate for a school dance or not.

Nathan turned the car off, taking his keys out of the ignition "Anything" he slightly nodded, making eye contact with her.

"This dress isn't appropriate for a school dance is it" Haley bit her down on her bottom lip.

A smirked worked it's way across Nathan's lip as he oogled Haley in the dress "I don't know but I'll tell you one thing" Nathan leaned over, his lips close to her ear "You'll definitely be the sexiest teacher there".

Haley smiled, her cheeks becoming red, her stomach was practically doing flips as she heard Nathan say that. "Thank you" she turned her head to keep him from seeing her red cheeks.

Nathan softly chuckled as he seen her turn her head away, he knew what she was trying to hide but it never worked with him. Nathan gently turned her face back to his, his lips inches away from hers, Haley slightly smiling at him. Nathan brushed his lips against her "Only telling the truth" he smirked.

Haley cupped his face and kissed him hard but passionately. A moan escaped her lips as she felt Nathan deepen the kiss, her tongue wrestling with his.

The two both pulled away a second later breathing heavily. They both stared at each other, both looked like wanted to continue.

"We should" Nathan gestured towards the hotel building "Get inside" he softly chuckled.

"Yeah" Haley slightly nodded.

Nathan nodded "Alright" he opened the door, getting out and closing his door of his SUV as he walked around and opened the passenger door to let Haley out.

Haley put her hand in Nathan's as she got out of the SUV "Thank you kind sir" she chuckled.

Nathan snickered, closing the door "This should be an interesting night" he slightly nodded his head to Haley.

Haley noticed his gesture and looked over to where the group of kids were standing outside of the hotel.

The group of students chuckled as they stared at Nathan and Haley. "So are you two an item now" Jacob asked. The group laughed again.

Nathan rolled his eyes "It's none of your business, Jacob" he said as he and Haley both walked to the hotel door.

"Looks like coach is gonna tap that ass tonight" one of the boys wolf whistled at Haley.

Haley felt Nathan tense up as soon as the boy said that, she tugged his arm to let him know it was alright. "One moment" Haley whispered to Nathan and walked over to the group of students, she glanced down as one of the guy's jacket was laying on the bench and seen it was like a mini bar filled with loads of small liqour bottles. Haley looked up at the students, a smirk across her lips "You know what boy's I'm gonna pretend you did not just verbally "sexually harass" me and I'm just gonna take this" Haley leaned down and picked up the coat, she chuckled as she walked away.

"Stop. Not even worth it" Jacob told the guy's letting out a sigh, realizing it was not even worth the argument to try to get them back because he knew she wasn't gonna give them back.

"Tsk" the boys sighed as they watched the two teacher's walk away.

Nathan opened the door for Haley and let her go inside first "Oh and boys, suicides, Monday 5am" Nathan grinned and snickered as he walked in behind Haley.

Haley laughed, hearing him tell the boys that. She wrapped her arm back around his as they walked towards the hall, music could already be heard "Are you really going to make them do that Monday morning" she curiously asked.

"Oh yeah, I can't harm them for making that comment but I sure can make them suffer by making them run suicides" Nathan chuckled.

"Did your old coach ever make you do that" Haley asked.

Nathan nodded "Tell we puked".

Haley groaned "Ugh" she exclaimed. "I'm sorry you had to go through that" Haley added.

"FYI. It wasn't just basketball practice, he also made his P.E. classes do it as well" Nathan told her.

Haley was a bit shocked "Must of been a hard ass teacher".

"He was" Nathan answered.

The couple both entered the hall. Haley looked around the decorated hall "It looks like heaven" she chuckled. The hall was decorated with almost everything blue and white. Stuff hung from the ceiling to make them look like clouds. Students were starting to come in, walking past the two teachers.

"Well the theme is Heaven On Earth" Nathan snickered. "Now i'm waiting to see someone wearing wings" he joked.

Haley laughed and playfully hit his arm "Stop" she rolled her eyes.

"Mr. Scott, Ms. James" Nathan and Haley heard someone calling them.

Both of them looked across the room and seen the principal heading their way. Haley looked at Nathan and exhaled deeply. Both knew chaperoning this event was gonna make their night very interesting.

**PLEASE COMMENT**

**7 REVIEWS UNLOCK CHAPTER 15.**

**Author's Note: The next chapter is a HUGE chapter for Nathan and Haley. They will practically be the only characters in the next chapter. It's gonna be a HUGE chapter for two reasons and it's probably not the reasons you are thinking)**

**PLEASE REVIEW**


	15. Author's Note

Dear Readers,

I'm so sorry I have no updated in a while. So much has been going on in my life these past few weeks. My grandmother is having problems with her eye, and then my uncle past away the first week of June and I was the one that discovered him dead. It's weird though, I was talking to him, face to face like a half hour before I found him. So it's been a rough/tough few weeks. Please understand it's rough time for my family and I (especially me) at the moment. I will update my fics soon, maybe in a week or two, so be on the lookout. :) Thanks for being understanding.

-OTHNaley123


End file.
